Gundam Build Fighters: Rise of BLADE
by SignalHunter
Summary: (OC Submissions Open) (Multiple crossovers with many mecha games, anime, etc) Gunpla Battle has evolved to even allow non Gunpla models on to the battlefield and with this, comes the creation of groups or armies who all have different goals. Follow this certain group as they strive to become the best and gain allies.
1. Trailer

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter and today, I bring you crossover with Gundam Build Fighters and many other mecha anime or other stuff. This Build Fighters world is a mixture of many Builder AUs with GP Bases, Plavsky Particles, and PPSE from the Build Fighters series, cockpit and Gunpla scanners from the Builders Beginning G series, and the plastic and parts drop, the Hub along with the awakening system and the hunting fields from the Breaker series. The first chapter will be a trailer as I want to see if anyone is interested in this type of story. Also, don't kill me; this is my first attempt at actually making a story.**

 **The Plot:** **Gunpla Battle has become extremely popular, but the typical one on one fights have become extremely bland as it's just a regular fight. So PPSE added a new mode to their giant Battle Fields, which is dubbed Gunpla Wars. This mode allows players to use their GP Base as an army manager and create their own personal custom made army that includes Mass Produced AI infantry, AI battleships, and other equipment. This sparked the creation of many groups who have their own purposes and goals. PPSE also invited other plastic models other than Gunpla to join the fight, like the Code Geass Knightmare Frames and the Frame Arms units, which attracted more people to the battle. The official title for this new fight is Model Battle and Model Wars (Sounds lame right?). Other interesting features that PPSE added are the usage of custom cockpits, Virtual Hubs for players, and plastic and parts drops during the Model Wars and "Hunting" mode. Our story follows a Builder as he creates a small group with other people and they strive to become the best.**

 **Without further delay, here is the trailer, I do not own anything expect for my OC and his custom model.**

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Side 4 (Moore) (Thunderbolt Sector)**

The Thunderbolt Sector, repurposed into a battleground for these 2 factions to see who will be victorious this day.

A fleet is seen heading towards the debris field; this fleet consisted of 3 "Beehive" Columbus-Class carriers, 5 Magellan-Class battleships, and a Girty Lue-Class battleship as the flagship. The "Beehives" open their hangers and begin to deploy their forces while the Magellans have units strapped on to the ship before all the wires come off and the units begin to fly. The forces consisted of 3 50 MS platoons that includes 45 Thunderbolt GMs with their shields to the front and is equipped with twin beam spray guns, 4 Dagger L's equipped with a perfect Striker Pack acting as sub-commanders, and a Full-Armor Gundam acting as the commander and 5 11 Armored Troopers squads from the Armored Trooper VOTOMS series that are all Scopedogs and is armed with heavy machines guns and a flight pack and infront of the Girty Lue ship's bridge is a Nu Gundam. The Girty Lue and "Beehives" stop while the Magellans head into the debris field with the mobile forces. They are designated as the Brotherhood.

Meanwhile inside the debris is the enemy fleet; which consisted of 4 Laohu carriers equipped with linear cannons, 4 Chivvay-Class heavy cruisers equipped with MS hangers, and a Musai-Class battleship as the flagship. The Laohus and Chivvays open their hangers and deploy their own forces. Their forces consisted of 3 50 MS platoons that includes 45 Thunderbolt Zaku IIs with a bazooka and a Sturm Faust on the sub-arms, 4 GuAIZ R's acting as sub commanders, and Zudah acting as the commander and 5 11 Oggo mobile pods equipped with machine guns and bazookas and standing on top of the Musai bridge is a Gawain Knightmare standing cross armed. The Laohus and Chivvays begin to maneuver around the debris field along with the mobile forces while the Musai stays in place and Gawain just waits. They are designated as the Reclaimers.

Brotherhood mobile forces stay near the Magellans as the Armored Troopers are farther away from the ships as they fly around the debris as they enter the field. The scene switches to a Full Armor Gundam's cockpit view as it shows the pilot wearing a white colored Federation suit and the visor is obscured. The pilot looks around field before an alert pops up inside his cockpit and it points ahead. The pilot reacts by looking ahead of him before a bright beam heads straight toward him and the scene switches to the Full Armor Gundam being sliced in half by the beam and explodes and at the same time, 4 GMs are destroyed by the same type of beam. The 2 remaining Full Armor Gundams gave the hand gesture to spread out as all units begin to spread out before 15 GMs are vaporized by the Chivvays main gun.

The Reclaimers begin their attack by using the Big Guns from Gundam Thunderbolt and the Chivvays firing their main gun. The Zudah commanders give the hand gesture to charge as their engage their boosters and charge towards the enemies. A platoon of Zakus fire their Sturm Faust at a Magellan and the warheads hit the engines and starboard of the ship, but it still lives and the ship retaliates by firing their mega particle cannons and missile launchers. The Zakus begin evasive maneuvers and dodge the shots, but not all of them are lucky, 5 Zakus were vaporized by the beam and 10 Zakus were destroyed by the missiles. The damaged Magellan was finished off by a Laohu carrier as it fires its linear cannons. Camera switches to a GuAIZ stabbing a GM with its beam claws and throws the body at another GM at fires its beam rifle at the thrown body, the beam hits the target and explodes, in which the other GM uses their shield to block the blast, but when the shields open up, the GuAIZ is right in front of the GM and before the GM could retaliate, the GuAIZ grabs the GM by the head and knees it, smashing the head of the GM, but before the GuAIZ finishes the GM, the GuAIZ was vaporized by a "Agni" beam shot from a Dagger L. The Dagger L gives the hand gesture to the damaged GM to fall back, in which it compiles and falls back. The Dagger L looks ahead and sees another GuAIZ destroying 3 GMs and the GuAIZ looks back at the Dagger L, both fighters charge forward.

Scene switches to the damaged GM flying out of the debris field before it reaches its destination, which is the Brotherhood fleet. The damaged unit docks with one of the "Beehives" and heads inside the hanger. The camera switches to the pilot's view as he opens his visor and sighs, he looks around the hanger as engineers and Haro-controlled Karels repair other GMs inside the hanger. The screen goes black as the damaged GM head is removed and a new one takes its place and the screen comes back online. However, the hanger alarms blare as the camera switches to 3 Oggo squads coming out of the debris field and is heading towards the Brotherhood fleet. The "Beehives" open fire with their small beam cannons and CIWS, but most Oggos manage to dodge them but 4 unlucky Oggos were destroyed by the CIWS. The Oggos get in range and fire their missiles and steer clear of the attack, a "Beehive" shields the others with the ship, but as the missiles smash againist the ship, a lucky one hits the core of the ship and destroys the entire ship. The Oggos head towards the remaining "Beehives", but is intercepted by 3 Armored Trooper squads as their machine guns tore through 5 Oggos before the Oggos separated with the Armored Troopers doing the same.

Scene switches to a Scopedog chasing an Oggo and the camera is showing the pilots point of view as he is trying to catch the Oggo. The pilot manages to get a lucky shot on the Oggo as it burns up and explodes, but another Oggo smacks the pilot's unit in the face as it spins out of control. As the pilot regains control, the Oggo is right infront of the unit, but before it could fire, another Scopedog punches the Oggo using its arm and then fires its machine gun to finish it off. Both Scopedogs are back to back as they spin around, firing their machine guns, destroying 6 Oggos that were trying to circle the, but before celebrations, a red beam vaporizes one of the two Scopedogs as the second one loses its flight pack and is left floating in space. Camera switches to the Scopedog left floating in space as it looks at the debris field and sees multiple lights flashing before a white blur passes by the unit and heads toward the field.

Scene switches back to the debris field as the Brotherhood forces are being destroyed one by one as a Magellan is destroyed by the red beam. A Full Armor Gundam clashes with 2 Zudahs, both Zudahs attack the Gundam at the same time, which shreds the armor of the suit. The Gundam ejects its armor and fires its beam cannon to destroy one of the Zudahs, the other Zudah than charges at the Gundam at full speeds and rams the Gundam at full speed and is holding on to it. The Zudah's engine goes critical as the Gundam tries to break free from its grip, but it was no use as the Zudah self-destructs, taking the Gundam with it.

Scene switches to Dagger L with its left arm destroyed as it fires an "Agni" shot at a unknown target. Said unknown target is Gawain, but the shot misses and Gawain proceeds to fire its finger Slash Harkens at the Dagger L. Just as the Slash Harkens were about to hit the damaged Dagger L, 3 Fin Funnels are infront of the Dagger L as it forms a triangle shaped beam shield to deflect the Slash Harkens. The Gawain looks at the newcomer, which is the Nu Gundam, in which the Fin Funnels return to their rack and the Dagger L retreats. Gawain retracts its Slash Harkens as the camera to cockpit to show a single seat cockpit with the pilot wearing the iconic Zero costume before switching to the Nu Gundam as it deploys all of it Fin Funnels around it and the camera moves to inside the cockpit as the pilot is wearing a Londo Bell pilot suit. The Gawain prepares to fire its Hadron Cannons as it moves its arms in a cross as Nu Gundam uses its Fin Funnels to create a beam shield around itself. The cannon fires as the Nu Gundam charges forwards as the beam clashes with its beam shield. The screen goes white and it clears up as it only shows the debris field with no other suit in sight.

The camera pans out as bold words appear on the screen as it shows the whole thing being a commercial for the Model Wars as it was being shown on a big TV screen infront of a large shopping mall. The words **(Create your own army and become the best! Join the Model Wars!)** are pasted on the screen as several people with GP Bases look at the screen.

A young man with crop plus fringe black hair that has light purple highlights running down the hair looks at the screen with a smirk. His eyes reveal a brown color on right eye while his left is azure color. He is wearing a buttoned gray trench coat with the sides reaching his feet and the middle bottom back being cut open and wears a white dress shirt and black pants inside the trench coat. In his left hand is his GP Base while on his right hand is a custom Formula Skell from Xenoblade Chronicles X. The head has side fins along with fin on the top front. The right arm has a large railgun hanging on the shoulder, a gatling gun on side, and the fingers are sharper and seem to generate a blue light. The left arm has a modified heat horn on the shoulder, a hexagonal shield on the side, and the fingers are the same as the right. The right side of the waist mounts a folded sniper rifle while the left side mounts a giant knife that has a red light along the cutting edge and the back waist mounts 5 small drones equipped with a beam gun. The legs are equipped with reactive armor and on the bottom of the foot are anchor spikes along roller blades. The flight pack on the back has the wings replaced with clear phoenix like wings along with a scabbard for a wide energy sword sticking out on the back. The first color is dark grey, the second color is dark blue, the outlines are silver colored, and the lights are sky blue. The man smiles at the model in his hands before he looks at his GP Base as the emblem for his team appears on the screen. The emblem uses the BLADE logo from Xenoblade Chronicles X but without the words and in the middle of it is the Tekkadan symbol from Gundam IBO and around the emblem are the BLADE division emblems. He presses a button on the screen as he puts the GP Base and his model away before leaving.

 **Create army?**

 **Yes**

* * *

 **This is the trailer for Gundam Build Fighters: Rise of BLADE. This is just a prototype, not sure if this will be interesting to anyone. The next chapters will be prologues for the nine main characters, yes nine. However, I will be only creating one OC and that's the one in this trailer. The other 8 will be lucky OCs chosen from the crowd of writers or readers if they choose to submit one. If you want to submit one, please PM it and also follow this template. It is noted that the group BLADE will be like the original BLADE from Xenoblade Chronicles X with the 8 different divisions and command, the 8 lucky OCs will be leading a division, so try to create a OC based on any of these divisions.** **Just to note, for OCs, nothing too overpowered and also, could we have like 4 male OCs and 4 female OCs, I just feel like there is a lack of female OCs, no offense to the male OCs.**

 **Only three slots for female OCs, will not accept anymore male OCs.**

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **Builder**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Group/Army/ Division: (Division is included if group or army has one)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Major Fan: (What mecha anime/game they like the most)**

 **Minor Fan: (What mecha anime/game they really don't like)**

 **Pilot Ability: (Special Traits)**

 **Fighting Style: (How they fight)**

 **Building Style: (How they build)**

 **Unit**

 **Unit Serial Number: (If they have one)**

 **Namesake:**

 **Unit Type:**

 **Power Plant:**

 **Main Weapons:**

 **Optional Weapons:**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

 **Cockpit Design:**

 **Pilot:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Colors:**

 **Info:**

 **Origin: (Which series or game they came from)**

 **Variants: (Optional)**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	2. BLADE: Rex Dagger

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter and today, I bring you the prologue for my OC, Rex Dagger and his custom model, Formula Delta. Don't forget to submit an OC for a chance to become one of the other eight main characters for this story. Someone already submitted a pretty good OC and he will be leading the Harriers, so that division is off the list.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and his custom model.**

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, California, Little Tokyo District)**

The Little Tokyo District, a simple district to appreciate the Japanese culture and not a lot of people were going there nowadays. However, thanks to the introduction to Gunpla battle, than Model battle, the district has been booming with battlers going into the arcades, looking for a fight. Our story follows a young builder as he returns to his fighting grounds for one last time as he has something important to do.

 **(Nighttime, Battle Arcade)**

The Battle Arcade, an arcade designed solely for builders looking for a fight with their custom models. Most of the newer builders left the arcade after dark to sleep for the night, but the more experienced builders rise up and make the night their domain. Currently right now a crowd is around a small battle arena as they watch 2 models fighting in virtual space. Both builders are inside pod like machines. Inside the machines are the builders and they are sitting down while they are while a VR headset while wearing gauntlet-like gloves as they do different hand gestures and moves. While this may look silly, what they are seeing is the time of their life.

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Side 3 (Outside Colony Space)**

Streaks of light are seen flashing near the colonies as 2 bright orange blurs are seen clashing as they spiral around. The first orange blur is a black colored GN-XIII equipped with a combined Twin-Buster Rifle as it fires another shot at its opponent. The opponent is a light blue colored GN Flag that is duel wielding its GN beam saber on the right arm while using a beam spray gun on the left arm. The Flag tries to go in for close range combat, but the GN-XIII always uses its Buster Rifle to keep the Flag back. The Flag pilot had enough and decided to finish this one way or another. He decides to discard the beam spray gun and begins to reroute all power to the booster and the beam saber. The Flag's GN Drive locks in and the unit charges at the GN-XIII with its saber pointing at the cockpit. The GN-XII pilot is surprised by the Flag's reckless action, but he retaliates by firing his Twin Buster Rifle at the Flag. The shot hits the Flag and the purple smoke appears, but out of the smoke is the Flag as the pilot sacrifices the Flag's left arm to get closer to the GN-XII. The GN-XII pilot tries to fire another shot, but the Flag manages to stab the cockpit area and the GN-XII goes silent.

* * *

 **Battle End**

The Plavsky Particles disappear into the Battle Arena as the GN-XII lies on the floor motionless as the Flag has its right hand in the air, mimicking a victory pose. Both pilots exit their respective pods and shake their hands. The crowd disperses as they try to find another interesting fight. Amongst the crowd is a young man with crop plus fringe black hair that has light purple highlights running down the hair. His eyes reveal a brown color on right eye while his left is azure color. He is wearing a buttoned gray trench coat with the sides reaching his feet and the middle bottom back being cut open and wears a white dress shirt and black pants inside the trench coat. He has a small backpack with one sling on his back with the sling around his neck. He stares at the fallen models before their owners pick them up and leave as he himself heads for a large Battle Arena. He presses the buttons to activate the Battle Arena as the OS starts up.

 **Model Battle: Start Up**

 **Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal**

The Battle Arena hums to life as the Plavsky Particles create the hexagonal areas as the young man stares at the blue particles in awe as the light reflects in his eyes.

 _'It never gets old, seeing these particles will always be a beautiful sight, no matter what.'_ The lad thought with a smile as he looks for one of the pods as he finds one to his right. He walks towards the pod as a few people gave him a strange look as they wonder why this young man is going to fight in one of the large battle arenas. He approaches the pod and presses a button on the side of the pod, the doors open on the back of the pod and he enters the pod as the door closes behind him.

 **Please set your GP Base**

The young man reaches inside his right coat pocket and pulls out his GP Base along with him opening his backpack to grab his model. The model is a custom Formula Skell from Xenoblade Chronicles X. The head has side fins along with fin on the top front. The right arm has a large railgun hanging on the shoulder, a gatling gun on side, and the fingers are sharper and seem to generate a blue light. The left arm has a modified heat horn on the shoulder, a hexagonal shield on the side, and the fingers are the same as the right. The right side of the waist mounts a folded sniper rifle while the left side mounts a giant knife that has a red light along the cutting edge and the back waist mounts 5 small drones equipped with a beam gun. The legs are equipped with reactive armor and on the bottom of the foot are anchor spikes along roller blades. The flight pack on the back has the wings replaced with clear phoenix like wings along with a scabbard for a wide energy sword sticking out on the back. The first color is dark grey, the second color is dark blue, the outlines are silver colored, and the lights are sky blue. He places the GP Base on top of a terminal infront of a seat as he places his model in an opened box right of the terminal. The terminal scans the GP Base and the model as the PPSE logo appears on the GP Base screen before quickly fading away to reveal the builder's name and his model.

 **Builder: Rex Dagger**

 **Model: GNT-0004 Formula Delta**

The man now known as Rex Dagger pulls out a few more things from his backpack. He pulls out a VR headset that uses a blocky visor to cover the eyes, but there are blue-tinted glass holes in front that allows the person to see and along with this headset is a pair of gloves the have small motion sensors at the tips of the fingers and the wires connect to a 7-button input system at the end of each glove. **(If you have a hard time imagining the set, the VR headset is the headset used by the German Drifters in Pacific Rim and the gloves are the Power Gloves for the NES, but have a 7-button input system to replace the gamepad.)** Rex puts on the gloves and the headset, but he doesn't slide the headset down yet, he reaches for his backpack to pull out a small rectangular container and puts it in a slot inside the terminal. He sits down on the seat and slides down the headset to cover his eyes.

He closes his eyes and says the command to start the VR system. "Link"

As that word leaves his mouth, the pod hums as it activates and the outlines around the pod begin to glow blue, but as this is happened, another pod near Rex's pod glows too, but it is dark purple instead of a regular blue glow.

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Old Peace City (Daytime)**

Rex opens his eyes as he sees that he is inside a cockpit that has a 360 degree look and when he moves his arms away from the arm rest, digital circular discs appear around his arms and the arms of his unit follows his hand movements. Formula Zero is inside an underground hanger as it surfaces above to allow the doors to open. Rex, inside his cockpit, looks ahead and smiles.

Rex shouts as he pushes down on the right bottom panel with his right foot. "This is Rex Dagger, taking off in Formula Delta, here it goes!"

The unit takes off as it is boosted by an electric catapult. The g-force from the launch makes Rex lean back. As the unit leaves the hanger, the doors close and the hanger sinks back into the ground as the phoenix wings and flight pack on Formula Delta's back glow sky blue as it flies forward, leaving a trail. Inside the cockpit, Rex takes a look at the stage generated and looks a bit disappointed.

 _'Big desert and abandoned buildings buried in it…Must be Old Peace City from Armored Core 4,_ _ ***sigh***_ _, I find this map a bit lacking in detail, but it is a good place for duels and team fights."_ Rex thought as an alarm blares inside his cockpit as a screen from his left appears infront of him and shows that ahead of him, the enemy is waiting.

Standing on top of a half-buried building is an Ares 90 from Xenoblade Chronicles X standing crossed arm and around the Ares 90 are 5 Mobile Suit squads floating around the Skell. The squads are 7 per squad and they are all Enacts from Gundam 00 with a commander variant leading each squad.

 _'A Ares 90 and 5 Enact squads, well, the Enacts will be no problem, but the Ares 90 will be a problem, considering it is one of the most powerful Skells in the game and it is using an elite AI to control it'_ Rex thought as he taps the right armrest and the data discs reappear on his right arm as he slides a few discs around, in which Formula Delta pulls out its folded sniper rifle from its left waist. The rifle unfolds and the unit puts the scope in front of its head.

 _'I'll deal with the Enacts first before the Ares 90, these guys are small fry.'_ Rex smirks at the thought as he uses one finger on his right arm to fire the rifle.

Formula Delta fires as a bullet exits the rifle and pierces right through an Enact's cockpit and explodes in purple smoke. The other Enacts react to this by looking at Formula Delta floating higher than them before the commander Enacts give the order to attack. The Enacts fly high into the sky with a few of them transforming into plane mode as Formula Delta aims the sniper rifle at them as the 3-barrel chamber moves to eject a spent casing.

"Let's dance." Rex says as Formula Delta flies towards the Enacts as it fires its remaining 2 shots inside the sniper rifle as those shots destroy 2 Enacts in plane mode.

Formula Delta ejects the rifle's chamber to put in another chamber, but as it has finished reloading, a commander Enact gets in close and swings its sonic blade in plasma mode at the unit's head, but Rex quickly reacts by ducking backwards in which the blade misses its target and the Enact is destroyed by Rex's retaliation by switching to the large combat knife and stabbing the Enact's cockpit with the knife. The unit pulls the knife out of the Enact as it falls and explodes and proceeds to block shots from 3 Enacts by using the hexagonal shield on its left arm as it creates a dome shield around the unit. The Enacts run out of ammo for their rifles and proceed to charge at the unit with their sonic blades. Rex taps a data disc on his right arm and the disc is in front of the other discs on the arm. In Formula Delta's point of view, it puts away its knife and grabs the railgun hanging on the side of the right shoulder as it detaches. The railgun opens up and electricity is seen around the weapon as it is charging. The physical bullet is loaded and Rex pulls the trigger and the railgun fires, which delivers a pampf-like sound and a speeding bullet. The bullets pierces through 2 of the 3 Enact's cockpit while the last one has the bullet latch on the unit as it pushes the Enact before it hits a building and explodes along with the other 2. Formula Delta reloads the railgun and puts it back on it the side of the right shoulder and pulls out the large combat knife again.

Rex insults the remaining 4 Enact squads by saying "That all you got? I have seen Conscripts with better plans than your lame attack plan." As Rex makes Formula Delta do the one finger gesture to indicate the Enacts to come at him by using the left hand.

An Enact squad in plane form charges at Formula Delta as it seems to piss off the AIs of that squad. Rex only smirks as he sees the Enact squad charging at him. He makes Formula Delta hold the combat knife with two hands and points it upwards before it swings down to cut an Enact in plane form in half. 3 Enacts from the squad transform back into humanoid form to back off to fire their rifles from long range. Formula Delta dodges these shots by using quick bursts of speed from the flight pack and right before a Enact in plane form was about to ram the unit, a slot opens on the side of Formula Delta's left leg and an electro knuckles is fired upwards and then Rex manages to grab it and punch the Enact, which crushes the main body of the plane, allowing the Enact to crash.

 _'Hmm...Their fighting tactics seem to be a bit smarter than last time; perhaps they somehow heard my insult and decided to change plans. Meh…That doesn't matter, I was just warming up.'_ Rex thought as he closes his eyes and opens them after a few seconds. He saw blue silhouettes behind the Enacts as they were formed from Plavsky Particles.

Rex sees one of the Enact's in humanoid form silhouettes make a zigzag towards him with the finishing move being a stab with the sonic blade in plasma mode, but it doesn't actual attack Rex, it was just a prediction and the actual Enact is not moving yet. Seconds later, the Enact starts to do the same move as its silhouette as it pulls out its sonic blade in plasma mode. Rex simply side boosts left to avoid the attack and retaliate by plunging the knife into the back of the suit. The knife stabs right through the cockpit and Rex removes the knife as the Enact falls down to the surface as it crashes and explodes. Rex turns around and looks at the 4 remaining Enacts and decides to finish them off. Inside the cockpit, he pulls out the side screen to his left as it generates a map. He taps 4 dots on the map and puts away the screen as he hears something detach from the back. Outside, the drones on Formula Delta's back waist detach and form a fan formation in front of the unit. Rex gives the signal to attack as he raises his right arm in the air before swinging it down midway.

"Hunt them down." Rex says as watches the drones fly off and begin to attack the Enact squad.

The 4 remaining Enacts spread out and try to avoid the drones, but they are always on their trail. A Enact in humanoid form turns around and tries to shoot one of the drones down, but the shot misses as the drone ducks and another one is right behind the Enact. The unit tries to turn around, but the drone fires its beam gun at the flight pack. The Enact falls down and is destroyed when a drone pierces the unit from behind by using the beam gun as a sword. The commander Enact of the squad is destroyed in humanoid by having 3 drones ram into the cockpit and fire, which pierces right through the armor and destroys the unit as the drones find their next target. The remaining 2 Enacts are in plane form as their try to escape, but are destroyed by a string like beam created by the drones. The Enacts past the string and they immediately fall apart and explode. The drones return to Rex while the Ares 90 begins to fly up as the Enact's are put into standby.

 _'Huh? The Enacts stopped acting as the Ares 90 began to move, what's going on here?'_ A confused Rex thought before he receives a transmission and is played on his side screen which is on his left for now.

"Impressive, 2 Enact squads swiftly defeated by you, but I think that was just the start of the show." A somewhat bored male voice said in the transmission, but there was no active feed.

"Who are you? What do you want, a duel?" A confused Rex asks as he was checking if there were any players in this battle, but oddly enough, there wasn't any.

"My name is not important, but I do ask of one thing." The voice said as the Ares 90's lights go from white to dark purple.

"What?" Rex questions the voice as he prepares Formula Delta in a combat stance as the Enacts drop their rifles.

"Drop dead." The voice answers as the transmission is cut and the Ares 90 snaps its finger on the left hand.

The Enacts begin to clutch their heads with both hands as black pixels begin to cover the suits starting with the bottom.

"What the!?" Rex exclaims as he pulls out the sniper rifle and fires at the black pixelated Enacts. The bullets deflected by an invisible shield surrounding the Enacts and Rex could only stare at them with a shocked expression.

The black pixels completely engulf the Enacts and start to take a new shape. The arms grow longer with a tri claw hand and are skinny as the shoulders are more bulky. The legs were completely replaced with a tail-like booster attached to the bottom of the torso. The back had a GN Tau drive with a few of these units having small GN cannons on them. These new units were the Gagas and Gaga Cannons, the same units piloted by the army of genetic clones of Devine Nova and Bring Stabity from Gundam 00. These units were the same design as their original form, but they were black in color and the GN particles are glowing purple instead of the usually orange particles. These units were in standby mode, but Rex scoffs at them.

 _'Seriously? The Gaga units? They are one of the weakest mass-produced units in the Gundam series, they only got vulcans and their upgraded versions have small GN cannons. I mean, the only thing that would be deadly would be…'_ Rex stopped mid thought and widened his eyes as he realized what they made up for weapons is what they were made for.

"Crap." Rex said as the Gagas with the GN boosters activated their Trans-Am and charged at him with the Gaga Cannons providing covering fire.

Rex avoids the Gaga Cannons shots while trying to snipe the Trans-Am Gagas from getting close to him. He managed to fire at least one shot, but the bullet was deflected by a GN field surrounding the Gaga.

"Great, seems like this mysterious person not only summons models out of nowhere, but can also modify them with different equipment, at least he fixed the problem with the Gagas." Rex muttered as he taps a disc on his right arm.

Formula Delta ejects the chamber and inserts a new one, but this chamber was green in color and when it was loaded and Rex fired, it left a green trail and it went right through a Gaga's GN field and split off the left arm from the main body, in which the Gaga loses control and crashes into the ground and detonates, but instead of a regular explosion, it left a mobile suit sized mushroom cloud.

"Okay, now that's just wrong, giving the Gagas mini-nukes is just overkill, but hey, at least the GN Field piercing rounds work, thank you Setsuna." Rex stated as his jaw dropped at the Gaga's detonation.

The comns remain silent as the Gagas continue their attack. Rex manages to destroy 2 more Gagas, but a single Gaga manages to get close to him and latch on Formula Delta's left arm. Rex tries to shake the unit off, but to no avail. Having no other choice, Rex pulls out the large combat knife and cuts off Formula Delta's left arm. The arm falls as Rex quickly gets away as the Gaga detonates. Rex returns to retrieve the lost arm, but is surprised that the entire arm was nothing but dust.

 _'Wait, I set the battle damage to B, it should be in a functional state, but it seems the battle damage is set to S'_ A confused Rex thought as he checks his side screen for the damage report.

 **LEFT ARM LOST**

 **Two-Hand Weapons unusable**

 **Left-Arm Equipment unusable**

" ***Groans*** Great, it's going to take time to get another one ready and I feel like I will lose more parts." Rex mutters as the data discs on his left arm have disappeared as he uses it to rubs his forehead.

The cockpit blares as more Gagas are inbound to his position. One of the Gagas close to Rex was impaled by him as he switches Formula Delta's weapon to the plasma claws. 2 Gagas Cannons swoop in behind Rex, but are destroyed by 5 beams. The beams came from Formula Delta's drones as Rex detached them to deal with his blind spots. Rex takes a moment to look at his side screen to see how much fuel he has and what mode his unit is running.

 **Skell Fuel: 50%**

 **Weapon Mode: Anti-GN (Drains Skell Fuel faster)**

Rex charges at the remaining Gagas with the claw infront and the drones around him. He manages to pierce right through a Gaga Cannon while the drones got 2 more. 2 Gagas charge at Rex from both sides, but Rex dives down as both Gagas slam into eachother and detonate. The remaining Gagas using Trans-Am run out of time and are forced to eject their GN booster as Rex swoops in to destroy them, in which he manages to destroy 5 of them. The last 4 Gaga Cannons activate their Trans-Am and charge at Rex, but 3 of them are destroyed by the drones while the last one was destroy Rex as he threw the large combat knife at the unit with him right behind it. The knife hits the front of the Gaga Cannon as Rex grabs it and swings it down to finish the unit.

"That's all the Gagas, now for the Ares 90" Rex said as he turns Formula Delta to Ares 90 with the knife out.

The Ares 90 suddenly boosts forward at Rex and manages to destroy the left side of Formula Delta's head with its M-Sword. Rex retaliates by swinging the knife under, but it quickly pulls out and dodges the attack and the shots from the drones that were above the two. The Ares 90 boosts back and fires its Aghasura Cannon at Rex, in which he defends himself by using the hexagonal shield as it creates the dome, but it wasn't enough and the cannon breaks the shield and the shield is destroyed in the process.

"Damn it, looks like I got no choice." Rex growled as he pulls out the side screen and taps a few buttons.

 **Optional Weapon Deployed: Copen's Shield**

In the far distance, a large shield attached to a booster is seen heading towards the fighting duo. The Ares 90 noticed the shield and tries to shoot it down with its M-Blaster, but Rex punches it out of its hand and kicks it back to give the shield more time to arrive. Meanwhile inside the cockpit, Rex can only see what's right of him as he struggles to get the Ares 90 in his sight. He takes a glance at the side screen for his fuel level and can only look worried.

 **Skell Fuel: 25%**

"Better finish this quickly, Overdrive!" Rex shouted as the data discs on his right arm start to spin.

Formula Delta catches the shield as it ejects from the booster and latches on the right arm. The unit's visor glows brighter as a spinning hexagonal open blue circle appears behind the flight pack. Inside the cockpit, Rex has a virtual visor that is covering his eyes as they begin to mark weak points in the Are 90 along with a diagram of the shield detaching the bits to copy a weapon. The bits in the shield detach and they circle around Rex before they pause and begin to scatter with their tips aimed at the Ares 90.

"Loading up the Trans-Am Bullets program for the bits and drones" Rex said as he installs a weapon program into the bits and drones by using the side screen.

The drones detach from Formula Delta's back waist as the bits and drones start to glow red. The bits and drones begin to charge forward at the Ares 90 as they leave afterimages. The Ares 90 uses its Avatara Missiles to stop the attack, but the bits and drones tore right through them and continue their path. A flail appears out of nowhere as it hits all the drones and destroys them as the Ares 90 had used its Vajra Flail in another attempt to stop the weapons. The bits get in close manage to pierce right through the Ares 90's lower torso and right arm as they explode, but the unit is still functional and is floating in the air as it fire another shot with the Aghasura Cannon. Rex manages to dodge the shot, but not fully as the beam vaporizes the right leg. In retaliation Rex activates the Heat Horn as the 3 prongs unfold and begin to heat up as he charges at the Ares 90, in which it charges at Rex with the M-Sword forward. Both units manage to get a hit, but the Ares 90 was not lucky as the Heat Horn pierced right through the cockpit area as its M-Sword only pierced the right side of Rex's cockpit as the sword is dangerously close to Rex's head. The Ares 90 squirms around as another transmission is received and is played on the cockpit's side screen.

"Interesting, to be defeated like this, but I think this is where we part ways, but don't worry, I will be back." The voice said, but is hard to hear as the transmission is a bit grabbled.

"Be back? Who are you really?" Rex questioned the voice, but only got a chuckle in response.

"Heh, maybe later, but please, call me Nine." The voice now identified as Nine said as the transmission ends and the Ares 9 goes limp as the lights shut off.

Rex lets go of the limp Skell body as it falls to the ground and explodes as the battle message appears.

* * *

 **Battle End**

The Plavsky Particles disappear as it shows Formula Delta lying down sideways as it only has one leg and no other model is seen. Rex exits the pod as he puts all of his gear away into his backpack to grab his model. He looks at the other pods next to his to see if anyone was inside, but it seems he was the only one in. A confused Rex grabs his model and heads home to rebuild the model and has a thought in his head.

 _'Might be a little late to my flight tomorrow, but this is more important for the upcoming event'_ Rex thought as he was walking down the street.

* * *

 **(Next Day, Afternoon, Los Angeles International Airport)**

The Los Angeles International Airport was buzzing with people returning from trips or are heading to different places. Rex is waiting for his flight as he checks his GP Base for what he obtained at the Ares 90 fight and to see how is his group is doing.

 **Obtained Items**

 **-x1 M-Sword**

 **-x3 Linear Rifle (Enact)**

 **-x3 Sonic Blade (Enact)**

 **-x5 Enact Frames**

 **-x30 Plastic**

 _'Hm, might send this to the group just in case if anyone needs it'_ Rex thought as he sends the material to his group's virtual storage as he also checks how many people are in his group right now.

 **BLADE**

 **-Followers: 20**

 **-Members: 0**

 **-High Ranking: 0**

 **-Leader: 1 (Includes creator)**

Rex puts away his GP Base as he pulls out his model to see that it is back in perfect shape, expect it's got a scar over the left side of the head as he had to do careful repairs to the head as it wasn't fully destroyed. The speaker comes to life to indicate the next flight preparing for takeoff.

 **"Flight 1570 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. All passengers on this flight please report to gate A2 for boarding."** The speaker said as many people were grabbing their items and begins to head to the designated gate.

"Well, that's my ride, time to go." Rex said as he grabs his backpack proceeds to the gate.

* * *

 **(Unknown Factory)**

Darkness covers the factory as all machinery was removed and only a small laptop remains in the middle. The laptop hums to life as it begins to show a text log between two people.

 **?: Welcome back sir.**

 **Nine: Thank you, but please call me Nine.**

 **?: Understood, anyways, "Nine", how was the mission?**

 **Nine: It failed, the kid had unexpected weapons and was better than anticipated.**

 **?: Would you like to deploy in a different unit to engage him?**

 **Nine: No, not right now, I want to focus on a different target, is Chief available?**

 **?: He is, would you like to deploy him in his unit?**

 **Nine: Don't, that unit hasn't finish testing, send him againist the next target like how I did, he can improvise.**

 **?: Understood, Chief is being deployed, he would like to know who is he fighting.**

 **Nine: A person named Chris Yi.**

* * *

 **(Airplane, Economy Class)**

A young man with black hair that is styled to be slicked close to his head and has black thin-rimmed glasses over his eyes. He is wearing an aqua-blue t-shirt that has various emblems of the franchise titles in the Super Robot Wars/Taisen series front and back with a black jumper and a blue coat. He is also wearing black jeans, with thin black arm warmers, and black cloak shoes. There are also traces that he is of Chinese ethnicity. He is currently sleeping in his seat, but wakes up when the plane shakes a bit. He opens his eyes, which are brown colored, to see what's out the window. He sees that the plane is above Tokyo as it begins to descend. He looks at the city with a faint smile as he rummages his backpack, which is under his seat. He manages to grab the item he wanted and pulls it out. It is a heavily customized Buster Gundam that has its legs bearing the same covers as Granzon, and having a scaled size version of the crown of the Granzon on its head, with a purple crystal instead of a red one, and has blue Granzon shoulder-pads (are long with a spike at the end of each), with a yellow core in the center of the mech, covered by Phase Shift Armor. Color is Blue, purple, and yellow. The model is very intimidating as it has parts of one of the most powerful Super Robots in the series. The young man puts the model back into his backpack as he looks out the window again to wonder what challenges will face him.

* * *

 **That's the end of my prologue and up next is the Harrier Division Commander (Well, not yet). As you may have noticed, a named character has been introduced, but who is his? Time will tell and he is part of a certain series. Also, the next chapter is almost ready, but I'm still waiting for author** ** _Saya no Kagami_** **to finish the OC I was sent, not rushing you, but I have others waiting for their turn.**

 **Here's how the ranks of a group in Model Wars work out.**

 **-Followers: They join the group, but they don't actually know the leader personally, they can do the basic task of hunting and gathering, but higher tasks like tournament fights and development is locked out. Also, to prevent stealers, Followers have to wait for a certain amount of time for them being able to take items and leaving.**

 **-Members: People who are part of the group that know the leader, they are like Followers, but with less restriction.**

 **-High Ranking: The sub-leaders, they can make different choices in terms of upgrading, developing, or assigning tasks or roles, but they of course can't choose next leader or successor.**

 **-Leader: Like the High Rankings, but they have the ability to choose next leader or successor.**

 **Also, someone in PM asked me a very good question regarding the story. How to make all the models on equal ground? Simple, use the Super Robot Wars rules. The SRW rules allows ANY units to deal damage to other units, for example a regular Knightmare could damage the Aegis Gundam, but not that much, the Phase Shift Armor would defend it, but not fully, it would leave dents and scratches. Any armor abilities, toned down, so PS armor or any damage negating armor is pretty much nerfed; damage is deflected, but not fully.**

 **Size difference…That's a main problem for this story, considering Knightmares are smaller in size compared to mobile suits, but I think that could be an advantage, smaller targets equal harder to hit targets. I would also like to point out the models must be at least in the 1/144 scale, SD models are fine as well. NO Super Robots, but I can allow smaller units with the power of Super Robots like the R-Series from SRW. I'm debating whether combination units should be a thing, but for now, no.**

 **Also, I have a total of 4 Male OCs and 1 Female OC submitted, so there are 3 spots for Female OCs.**

 **You can choose these series unit designs if you are lost in creation.**

 **-Gundam (While original, try not to use it, already have 3 Gundam series unit with 2 of them combining a series.)**

 **-Super Robot Wars (Like I said, no Super Robots.)**

 **-Xenoblade Chronicles X (Not recommended unless you know much about Xenoblade Chronicles X.)**

 **-Knights and Magic (Despite being a newcomer, it shows good mech design and weapons and I personally like the series.)**

 **-Frame Arms (Not much to say)**

 **-Armored Core (Mostly prefer 4 and 4 Answer generation, but you can use the older generations or the erm... V and Verdict Day generation.)**

 **-Aldnoah Zero (Mostly restricted to Terran units with a few selected Martian units, one of them being the one with the sword. No would be the first unit with that shield.)**

 **-Macross (Robotech for Americans)**

 **-Code Geass**

 **-Full Metal Panic**

 **-Zoids (Maybe difficult)**

 **-Eureka Seven (Know very little about it)**

* * *

 **Here is the profile of my OC.**

 **Builder**

 **Name: Rex Dagger**

 **Nickname: Sig, Dex, RD**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Ethnicity: A mix between American and Japanese with the American part being more noticeable.**

 **Personality: He is a carefree energetic person, he likes to strike conversations with his friends when he has the chance and he likes to play matchmaker and will usually create scenarios to get the matchmaking to work. He is mostly positive to anyone, but there are always those people he might be a jerk to, like abusive people and those who make terrible sacrifices for power. He is known to be very weak to alcohol; one full cup can lead him to be very airheaded and very clingy and will start to spout random nonsense.**

 **Appearance: He is a young man with crop plus fringe black hair that has light purple highlights running down the hair. His eyes reveal a brown color on right eye while his left is azure color. He is wearing a buttoned gray trench coat with the sides reaching his feet and the middle bottom back being cut open and wears a white dress shirt and black pants inside the trench coat. He is as tall as a regular young adult male and has a slim figure.**

 **Backstory: He was born into a family that has a large orphanage as their home. With his home being an orphanage, he had many kids to speak with when he was young and would get along with most of them. He was introduced to Gunpla Battle when he started middle school and his family bought Battle Arenas for the kids to play to pass time. He was fascinated by the Plavsky Particles as he could see the flow of the particles as the models fight. When Model Battle was introduced, he created a custom model based on his favorite Skell he used in Xenoblade Chronicles X while combining the power source for one of the more interesting suits, the 00 Quanta. He created BLADE to have people of different types to come together while trying to reach their true goals. School wise, mostly home schooled until college when he took a 2 year Robotics course and finished it by the time this story started.**

 **Group/Army/Division: BLADE (Commander)**

 **Likes: Fancy custom models, odd eyes, cats, being a matchmaker, talking with friends, having friends, watching the Plavsky Particles flow**

 **Dislikes: Abusive people, people who make terrible sacrifices for power, Aldnoah Zero's second season's ending (My opinion, fuck that random pairing in the end), dogs, friends who are liars, alcohol, manipulative people**

 **Major Fan: Xenoblade Chronicles X**

 **Minor Fan: Genesis of Aquarion (Liked the mech, but not the story)**

 **Pilot Ability: Plavsky Particle Sensitive, marksmen, quick decision making**

 **Fighting Style: Mixed, but mostly Mid-Range combat**

 **Building Style: Well versed in different types of combat while looking cool**

 **Unit**

 **Unit Serial Number: GNT-0004**

 **Namesake: Formula Delta**

 **Unit Type: High Speed Unit**

 **Power Plant: Miranium Fuel Converter, Twin GN Drives.**

 **Main Weapons: Large Combat Knife, Sniper Rifle (3-Chamber), Railgun (Atlas Gundam), Gatling Gun, 3 Prong Heat Horn, Energy Shield, x5 Small Drones (Beam Gun), x2 Anchor Spikes, x1 Wide Energy Sword, x1 Electro Knuckle, x1 Double Ended Beam Sword, x2 Plasma Claws, Reactive Armor (Detonates high explosives that doesn't damage the main suit, but will damage the attacking suit).**

 **Optional Weapons: Copen's Shield (Azure Striker Gunvolt design with the ability to split off into 7 small bits and float around the unit like in ASG2), Repair Karros, Mirror Rifle, Giant Knife.**

 **Special Equipment and Features: JINRAI Overdrive (Zero fuel usage for a short time), Copy System (Only mounted on Copen's Shield), Plavsky Particle Scanner (Increases Plavsky Particle flow prediction), Stasis Field (Leaves unit vulnerable, but recharges fuel), 360 Degree Cockpit (Allows pilot to see everything around him or her).**

 **Cockpit Design: Uses the 360 degree cockpit designs for the ReZEL, most of screens were removed, but the side screen was kept along with the 2 pedals on the bottom. The handles were replaced with digital circular controls that rest on the arm rests along with a light green sphere covering the seat and pilot, but the pilot and seat is still clearly seen.**

 **Pilot: Rex Dagger**

 **Appearance: The head has side fins along with fin on the top front. The right arm has a large railgun hanging on the shoulder, a gatling gun on side, and the fingers are sharper and seem to generate a blue light. The left arm has a modified heat horn on the shoulder, a hexagonal shield on the side, and the fingers are the same as the right. The right side of the waist mounts a folded sniper rifle while the left side mounts a giant knife that has a red light along the cutting edge and the back waist mounts 5 small drones equipped with a beam gun. The legs are equipped with reactive armor and on the bottom of the foot are anchor spikes along roller blades. The flight pack on the back has the wings replaced with clear phoenix like wings along with a scabbard for a wide energy sword sticking out on the back. Vehicle mode is the same, which is a futuristic armed motorcycle.**

 **Colors: Dark Grey, Dark Blue, the outlines are Silver colored, and the lights are Sky Blue**

 **Info: Using the Formula unit as the base, Rex installed the Quanta's Twin GN Drives as an alternative power source should his main power source is down, however, he cannot use any special GN tech. Using the light frame of the Skell units, Rex uses an assortment of almost all energy based close range weapons to defeat his opponents with high speed attacks. The unit lacks a lot of long range weapons, but it makes it up for its high mobility.**

 **Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles X, Gundam 00**

 **Variants:**

 **-Repair: After the battle with the unknown Ares 90, Rex was forced to swap out damaged parts since they were FUBAR and didn't have the time to get more. The backpack was replaced with the standard Skell flight pack. The wide energy sword, railgun, and gatling gun were all lost. So he had to make due by giving his model a bazooka and Sturm Faust launcher on the back. The unit was also given GN condensers inside flight pack to give better control over the twin GN Drives that replaced the engines of the pack.**

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **Don't forget to create your own OC for a chance to become one of the division leaders in this story, follow the template on my profile or go to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	3. Harriers: Chris Yi

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter again. I bring you the next prologue for next OC that** ** _Xovercreator_** **submitted. I would like to thank him for submitting an OC and for being the first one to submit. His OC, Chris Yi, will take command of the Harrier Division of BLADE when he meets Rex, but for now, we will follow him in a regular arena fight gone wrong.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and his custom model. Chris Yi and his custom model belong to** ** _Xovercreator_**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan, Haneda Airport)**

The Tokyo International Airport or Haneda Airport is busy with people returning home or visiting the land of the rising sun. A plane lands and begins to unload mixed number of these people. Amongst the exiting crowd is a young man with black hair that is styled to be slicked close to his head and has black thin-rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. He is wearing an aqua-blue t-shirt that has various emblems of the franchise titles in the Super Robot Wars/Taisen series front and back with a black jumper and a blue coat. He is also wearing black jeans, with thin black arm warmers, and black cloak shoes. The lad also has traces of Chinese ethnicity as he looks at his surroundings. He shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way to the baggage claim with a backpack over his head while accidently bumping into people without apologizing as they give him a strange look. He makes it to the baggage claim to retrieve his luggage, which was a medium sized suitcase. He makes a final check before he makes his way outside to call a taxi. A taxi arrives and he begins to load his belongings into the trunk. The young man enters the taxi and the driver is a man around his 20s as he asks for direction in which the young man says a hotel in the Shibuya District. The taxi drives off to Shibuya and during the ride; the man asks the young man few questions to break the silence.

"So, young lad, what's your purpose here in Tokyo?" The driver asks as he keeps his eye on the road while taking quick glances at the mirror to check behind him.

"Not sure why you asked me that, but I rather not talk about it." The young man replied with a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood, you wouldn't have to be a builder or fighter for those Model Wars, aren't you?" The driver said as he notices the GP Base in the young man's right hand.

"Both, I would like to talk more about it, but I rather not, beside, I think we are almost there." The young man says as he notices they are in the Shibuya District.

"I suppose you are right, well, you know the drill." The driver says as he parks the taxi at the entrance of the hotel and awaits payment.

The young man pays the driver the required amount of payment and exits the taxi to retrieve his luggage from the trunk. After that, the driver wave's goodbye, but the young man doesn't wave back and proceeds to enter the hotel to book a room. However, as the taxi is out of sight, the driver stops the taxi and pulls out a ringing phone to answer it.

"Target Chris Yi confirmed, tell Chief to be prepared." The driver said as he chuckles darkly and closes his eyes before he opens them again to reveal that his eyes are mechanical.

* * *

 **(A 5-story hotel, Shibuya District)**

The young man now known as Chris Yi manages to book a room on the 5th floor and begins to head there. As he was heading to his room, people nearby notice him and start to whisper to eachother while taking occasional glances. Chris manages to listen in one of the conversations as all of them are about him.

"Isn't that Chris Yi, a famous Chinese Model Builder and Fighter?" A random male teen asks another male teen.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure; see the model he is holding? That's Buster Granzon, his main unit and probably one of the most deadly units out there." The other male teen answers back.

"He is known as 'Shuijing Xiansheng' or 'Fate Mirror Master I'm pretty sure he is here for that event in the Akihabara District" A female teen said as she joins in the conversation.

Chris decides he has heard enough and heads to the elevator at full speed. He enters the elevator and presses the button for the fifth floor.

 _Can't seem to get enough gossip about me, I just hope the event will be worth it'_ Chris thought as he exits the elevator and manages to find his room.

He opens the door with the key they gave him. The room is a standard hotel room, but the strangest thing was that it has a model customization box on the desk with a note attached to it. Chris raises an eyebrow as he wonders why the box is here, so he walks up to the box is and reads the note.

 **Mr. Chris Yi, the management would like to thank you for booking a room in this hotel, if you hadn't noticed, there is a model customization box in your room. The reason for this is that a package was left at our door with a note instructing to give it to you. You are allowed to take the box with you when you check out. ~From the hotel management~**

 _A package for me? Wonder who sent it, pretty sure not anyone I know.'_ Chris thought as he wonders who sent it.

He shrugs his shoulders as he installs his GP Base into the box as the box activates and a slot that contains a section of tools appear right of it for the model. He places the model in his hand inside of the box. It was a heavily customized Buster Gundam that has its legs bearing the same covers as Granzon, and having a scaled size version of the crown of the Granzon on its head, with a purple crystal instead of a red one, and has blue Granzon shoulder-pads (are long with a spike at the end of each), with a yellow core in the center of the mech, covered by Phase Shift Armor. Color is Blue, purple, and yellow. This was the Buster Granzon, Chris's prized model. Chris then begins to take the tools out the box to sharpen and repaint his model. About 15 minutes later, he is finished, when he looks out the window, he realizes that it is nighttime.

 _Nighttime already? I could sleep for the day, but I want to give my Buster Granzon a test run before the event.'_

Chris thought as he grabs his model and heads to the lobby to go find an open arcade in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **(Nighttime, Random Arcade)**

After a few minutes of walking around, Chris manages to find an open arcade and lucky for him, there wasn't many people inside. He walks around the place before he finds a suitable battle arena and begins to activate it.

 **Model Battle: Start Up**

 **Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal**

The Battle Arena hums to life as Chris heads to one of the pods near the battle arena. He enters the pod as the door closes behind him.

 **Please set your GP Base**

He places the GP Base on top of a terminal infront of a seat as he places his model in an opened box right of the terminal. The terminal scans the GP Base and the model as the PPSE logo appears on the GP Base screen before quickly fading away to reveal the builder's name and his model.

 **Builder: Chris Yi**

 **Model: SRW-G410 Buster Granzon**

Chris sits down on the seat and begins to put on a VR headset that is located under the terminal. He slides down the headset and closes his eyes as he says the command to begin. "Link"

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Space (Cross Gate Area) (SRW Moon Dwellers Arc)**

Chris opens his eyes as he sees that he is inside a cockpit that has a HUD display, and secondary screens in front, with controls and other levers and switches beside the seat. Buster Granzon is inside a hanger of a space station as it is floating near the Cross Gate. Chris grabs the controls as Buster Granzon starts to activate and the hanger door open to reveal the open space.

"This is Chris Yi, launching in the Buster Granzon, let's fight!" Chris shouts as he pushes down on the pedal to launch.

The Buster Granzon takes off as it detaches from the cable attached to the back as it leaves. The unit is outside of the hanger as the space station disappears with the hanger closing. Chris activates the Phase Shift Armor as the colors appear on the suit and heads towards the Cross Gate.

 _'The Cross Gate huh? Things are going to be interesting, since it's a portal to different worlds.'_ Chris thought as the HUD alerts him that targets are nearby.

The targets reveal to be 5 Personal Trooper unit squads. Each squad has 7 units and are all Mass-Produced Guarlions with the commander having the custom paint job which is green. The squads are around the Cross Gate in its deactivated state and seem to waiting for something to arrive. The Guarlions notice the Buster Granzon and proceed to head into defensive positions, in which the regular Guarlions form 2 firing lines using burst railguns with the commander Guarlions having a Divine Blade out with their burst railgun.

"Hmph, think that can stop me? Try Again!" Chris yelled as he deploys Buster Granzon's weapons.

The Buster Granzon's eyes light up as it pulls out 2 weapons. The weapons are the signature weapons of the Buster Gundam, the 350mm Gun Launcher and the 94mm High-energy Rifle. Chris fires the gun launcher first as it releases armor-piercing shells into the Guarlion firing lines. The shots destroy 3 Guarlions while the rest open fire. The rounds were about to hit their targets, but some of the rounds became distorted and disappear while the rest just make dents and scratches to the unit.

"Distortion Field activated and Phase Shift Armor working at maximum effect." Chris muttered as he uses the HUD as a aiming reticle.

Buster Granzon than combines its guns with the High-energy Rifle infront. This formed the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle, the Buster Gundam's most powerful weapon. The rifle charges as Guarlions try to shoot down Buster Granzon, but the unit dodges shot as the weapon charges. The weapon is fully charged and fires, which causes a massive fan-like expolsion. Inside the cockpit, the HUD calculated that destroyed 11 more Guarlions with 2 of them being commanders, in which Chris smirks.

 _'Looks like this is going smoothly.'_ Chris thought as he smiles to himself before an alarm goes off, indicating something is heading towards him.

Out of the smoke, a commander Guarlion along with 3 regular Guarlions charge forward at Chris by using their Sonic Breaker. The units themselves are heavily damaged as the commander has no lower torso and the regulars having a destroy head, leg, or arm. Chris quickly switches the combined weapon by swapping the top with the gun launcher on top, in which it forms the Anti-Armor Shotgun. He fires the weapon, but the rounds are destroyed as the Sonic Breaker doubles as a defensive field.

"Well, this is going to hurt…" Chris said as he searches a different weapon, in which he finds one.

A wormhole appears right of Buster Granzon as it uses its right arm to grab something from inside of it, in which it pulls out a large sword comes out of the wormhole. This is the Granworm Sword, Granzon's melee weapon. The Guarlion commander hits Chris with its Sonic Breaker, in which it breaks the Phase Shift Armor, but before it could deal heavy damage, Buster Granzon punches the Guarlion and slices it with its Granworm Sword. One of the 3 regular Guarlions was destroyed when Chris fired a point blank shot with the Anti-Armor Shotgun, the blast created smoke in which Buster Granzon came out of and sliced another Guarlion. The last Guarlion did a unexpected move in which it disengaged its Sonic Breaker and pulls out a Assault Blade. The blade strikes Buster Granzon's left arm, but the shoulder plate protected, but thanks to the Phase Shift Armor being disabled, the motorized teeth cuts off the shoulder plate, but the unit is destroyed when Chris uses the Gran Beam, in which a yellow beam is fired from the crown and strikes the cockpit of the Guarlion, destroying it.

 _'Might have spoken too soon, at least the cut was a clean one, I can retrieve it after the battle.'_ Chris thought as the alarms blared again indicating a massive energy spike.

The Cross Gate began to generate massive amounts of energy as a portal appears inside the Cross Gate. Purple lightning hits the remaining Guarlions. The units fizzle out and shut down, but a few seconds later, the units' comeback online and their optics are glowing purple along with a red aura around them. The Cross Gate opens the portal and a Super Robot rises from the portal. The Super Robot in question is the Divine Crusaders ultimate weapon, the Valsion. The unit uses the standard loadout and is the same color, but the unit appears to be deactivated as the lights are off and it remains motionless in space.

 _'The Valsion? I guess that's the boss, but why is it deactivated and what happened to the Guarlions?'_ Chris thought as he readies the Anti-Armor Shotgun and deploys the 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod.

3 Guarlions charge forward with their Sonic Breakers activated. Chris fires the missiles pods at the enemy, in which the missiles swing back and hit 2 Guarlions in the back that destroy them. The 3rd Guarlion disengages the Sonic Breaker and flies around Buster Granzon and fires its vulcans. The bullets do minimal damage as the Phase Shift Armor is reactivated, but it is causing the battery to drain fast. Chris gets annoyed by the Guarlion and decides to have Buster Granzon grab the unit by the head, fire the Anti-Armor Shotgun at the lower, in which it came clean off and finish it by stabbing it with the Granworm Sword, which went back into the wormhole. The remaining 2 Guarlion squads stay near the inactive Valsion, but one of the two squads charge in to attack Chris. They all separate and surround Chris and they activate their Sonic Breakers.

"Think surrounding me will help? Try again!" Chris yelled as the HUD began to aim at all the Guarlions surrounding him.

The yellow core of Buster Granzon begins to light up and a series of linear wormholes appear in front of Buster Granzon. The core fires a yellow beam that goes through the wormhole, increasing the speed and firepower. The beam vaporizes the Guarlion infront of Chris, but Chris wasn't finished yet, he makes Buster Granzon do a 360 in which the beam follows, basically vaporizing the other attacking Guarlions. This attack was Distortion Break, a Granzon move. Inside the cockpit the lights are red as Chris used up a lot of energy for that attack.

 **25% Energy Left for the Ultra compact energy battery**

 **Advise to use solid weapons**

Chris clicks his tongue at the report and decides to follow it. Buster Granzon has the Anti-Armor Shotgun in the left hand while the Granworm Sword is in the right hand. The last Guarlion squad has some of their units charge at Chris while the others provide covering fire with their burst railguns. The most of the shots are stopped by the Distortion Field, but when the shots do land, they do more damage than before as the Phase Shift Armor is lost as the unit ran out of power and the colors are lost.

"Better switch to the antimatter annihilation engine." Chris said as he swaps power sources using the controls inside the cockpit.

Buster Granzon regains its colors as the new power source restores the unit energy. Chris blasts the commander Guarlion with the Anti-Armor Shotgun and stabs another Guarlion with Granworm Sword, destroying both of them. Buster Granzon then puts the sword back into the wormhole and splits the Anti-Armor Shotgun to use both the gun launcher and high-energy rifle, in which it fires both to destroy 2 more Guarlions. Chris finishes the last 3 Guarlions by using Distortion Break. The wormholes go past the Guarlions and the beam vaporizes all 3. Chris relaxes inside the cockpit as he checks the damage report. Outside, the Buster Granzon has many dents and scratches along with the left shoulder plate being destroyed.

 **Durability at 50%**

 **Recommend recharging and long range attacks**

"Not my best, but at least the Guarlions are gone. Now for the boss." Chris said as he returns to the controls and focuses on the Valsion as it still remains inactive.

 ***Clap* *Clap* *Clap***

 _'Clapping? Who is making that and where is it coming from?'_ A confused Chris thought as he heard clapping, but before he could do anything, a transmission comes on.

"I must say…Your piloting skills are pretty good, but they could use a bit more polishing, and by polishing, I mean die." A male voice said and with the tone indicated, he was very rude. The transmission only plays audio, no visible feed.

"Hmph, polishing you say? You might need polishing after I find you and smack that stupid smirk on your face if you have one." Chris retorts as he tries to find where this mysterious person is.

"Oh, I'm so scared…However, I think you are looking at me right now." The voice sarcastically replied as Chris's cockpit alarms blare, indicating another massive energy spike.

The Cross Gate generates purple lightning and it strikes the inactive Valsion. The unit glows purple as it generates a red aura like the Guarlions. The Valsion takes a look at itself before it lets out a loud roar. The roar pushes Buster Granzon back as it looks at the Super Robot. The Valsion's Divine Blade exits a wormhole from the Valsion's right side as it grabs the blade and takes a combat stance.

"So what? It's just the Valsion, I can defeat you anytime." Chris scoffed at the Super Robot.

"That's what you think…" The voice replied as it lacked emotion.

The Divine Blade starts to emit red energy as the blade is engulfed by it. Valsion then swing the blade down, in which the red energy forms a sharp wave attack **(Think Arc Wave from Titanfall 2)**. Chris manages to dodge the attack, but loses the Buster Granzon's right arm along with the Granworm Sword. The arm is fully destroyed when the Valsion fires a Cross Smasher, in which a crisscrossing beam is fired from the arm cannon.

 _'Battle Damage S? Whoever this person is, he can change the battle damage and gave the Valsion extra firepower.'_ Chris thought as he switches the Anti-Armor Shotgun to the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle.

"Hahaha! Is that all you got? I expected more from you, but you're just like a puppy in a corner! Ha Ha!" The voice insulted Chris as he laughed like a maniac.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Chris fires back as he charges to the Buster Granzon's boosters.

The Buster Granzon charges full speed at the Valsion with the rifle in hand. The unit flies around the Valsion, firing low powered rapid fire shots at it, in which it tries to swat Buster Granzon with its arm. The Valsion was just about to grab Chris with its left arm, but the arm suddenly stops and is separated from the main body by a giant black orb as it is crushed into a ball and explodes. That attack was the Granzon's Graviton Cannon, a weapon that uses gravity to crush foes. However, the attack drained most of Buster Granzon's energy as Chris had to make the gravity orb bigger to affect the Valsion.

"You are nothing more than a pest!" The voice said as he was annoyed by the attack.

The Valsion then swipes Buster Granzon away with the Divine Blade and fires a Cross Smasher at it. The Buster Granzon's legs are vaporized by the attack as the Distortion Field broke and the Phase Shift Armor couldn't take the damage. Meanwhile, inside the cockpit, Chris is struggling to get the unit back online as that attack disabled most functions of the suit. The only active functions were the arms, visual optics, and the boosters. The HUD was cracked and the screens mostly had warning signs active.

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Durability at 10%!**

 **Advise retreat!**

"Damn it! I cannot be defeated here! I will defeat you!" Chris shouted as the alarms blares indicating an incoming unit.

Both the Valsion and Buster Granzon look at the incoming unit. The unit was a Moebius from Gundam SEED and it was carrying a container with boosters and 2 missiles. The Valsion fires the Cross Smasher at the newcomer, but it manages to dodge the shot and it retaliates by firing the 2 missiles. The missiles hit the Valsion, but they do minimal damage. However, it somehow disables the unit for some time. The Moebius used this moment to fly towards Buster Granzon, in which Chris stays on his guard as he aims the rifle at the flyer. The Moebius then fires the container at Buster Granzon and flees from the battle while a Chris receives a message.

 **"USE IT!"** The message said as the Moebius is destroyed by the Valsion as it regains control and throws the Divine Blade at the little flyer.

"Well that was certainly interesting…However; I think your little friend only delayed the end." The voice said as he retrieves the Divine Blade from the Moebius wreck.

The container is near Buster Granzon as it runs out of fuel and opens up. The contents reveal to be a small halo that has an odd design. Chris realizes what this halo is and heads towards it, with Valsion trying to shoot him down with the Cross Smasher. The Buster Granzon dodges all of the shots as it manages to grab the halo. Inside the cockpit, the HUD is restored and a new message is shown on the screen.

 **Systems Restored**

 **Switching to Neo Form**

 _'This shouldn't be possible, but somehow it is.'_ A shocked Chris thought as he dreamed of the Neo Buster Granzon and somehow, it is reality.

The halo glows and a white light engulfs Buster Granzon and the Valsion can't do anything to stop it as the light stops all forms of attacks, even the Mega Graviton Wave, Valsion's most strongest weapon. The light dies down as a new unit takes Buster Granzon's place. It was the same Buster Granzon, but the oddly shaped halo was enlarged and is on the back. The limbs weren't actually restored; instead white glowing clear parts replace the damage limbs. This was Neo Buster Granzon, Chris's dream ultimate unit.

"Fancy new toy you got there, but that won't be enough!" The voice said as he fires the Mega Graviton Wave again.

However, as the Mega Graviton Wave was about to hit Neo Buster Granzon, the unit suddenly disappears and the Valsion could only look confused as it tries to find it. A few seconds later the unit appears right behind Valsion as it as a wormhole appears right in front of it and aims the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle at the wormhole. Inside the cockpit, the HUD is marking all weak points of the Valsion as it prepares the Worm Smasher, an all-out attack.

"Go to hell!" Chris shouted as he pulls the trigger and fires the rifle.

The beam enters the wormhole and seconds later, multiple wormholes appear at all angles of the Valsion and beams come out of it. The beams blast right through the Valsion's armor and destroy it. Multiple explosions happen around the Valsion as it loses many parts. After the detonation, the unit is still intact, but most of the limbs are gone, the chest area is shredded, and the head only has its right half. Another wormhole appears right of Neo Buster Granzon as it pulls out a glowing white Granworm Sword as it charges forward towards the Valsion. The Valsion tries to stop the charging unit by firing a Cross Smasher with its right arm, but the shot was unstable and only destroyed the arm as Neo Buster Granzon dodges it.

"Human beings are just so damn interesting!" The voice said before the Granworm Sword stabs the cockpit area of the Valsion as it shuts down.

Chris backs away from the deactivated unit as the Neo Buster Granzon is once again engulfed in a white light, but this light reverted Neo Buster Granzon back to Buster Granzon with the damages. Just as the unit was about to leave, the chest of the Valsion opens up to reveal a smaller unit. The unit was hard to see with the smoke surrounding the Valsion, but Chris could see red glowing dual eyes.

"Another form?!" A shocked Chris said as he takes a combat stance, but the unit shuts down as all power was spent.

"I do admit, wasn't expecting that, but you did well, so I'm going to let you live!" The voice happily shouted as it seems to be garbled.

"Wait! Who are you and what do you want?" Chris questioned the voice.

"Oh…My name is Chief and can't tell you our secret just yet, bye! Until we meet again." The voice said as the transmission cut and the unknown unit leaves the field.

* * *

 **Battle End**

The Plavsky Particles disappear as it shows Buster Granzon lying on its back and Chris exits the pod to retrieve it. When he does retrieve the model, he realizes that the halo given to him by that mysterious Moebius pilot was gone. He tries to find it, but with no luck, disappointed, he takes the model and leaves to return to his hotel room.

 _'That person, a deadly fighter he is, better keep my eyes opened for him and who was piloting that Moebius?'_ Chris thought as he returned to his hotel room and changes to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **(Next day, Morning, Shibuya Station)**

The Shibuya Station filled with people as they are trying to get to work or are heading to different areas. Chris is waiting a train as he checks his GP Base along with his model. He also checked out of the hotel and takes the model customization box with him.

 **Obtained Items**

 **-x3 Burst Railguns (Guarlions)**

 **-x1 Divine Blade (Guarlion Custom)**

 **-x5 Guarlion Frames**

 **-x20 Plastic**

 _'I have no need for these parts, might as well send them to my group'_ Chris thought as sends the parts to his group.

It reminded Chris that he joined the group for a reason. He takes a look at the group tab with his GP Base to reveal what group he was part of. That group's name was **BLADE**. The reason why he joined this group and not others is because some of his old friends were joining and its purpose was interesting to him.

 **"Reach for your true goals, no matter who you are, we shall fight together"**

That was **BLADE's** purpose and it interested Chris as he joined the group. Chris takes a look at his model to see it is fully repaired, but there are battle scars scattered around the unit. The speaker comes to life indicating the next train is now boarding.

 **"The train to Akihabara is now boarding, would all passengers to Akihabara begin boarding."** The speaker said as many people were grabbing their items and begins to head to the train.

"Let's hope the event will be worth it." Chris muttered as he grabs his luggage and heads for the train.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Darkness covers the area; however there is one light illuminating a GP Base that has the screen cracked as it plays a message log.

 **?: Welcome back Chief, was the mission successful?**

 **Chief: Nah, I spared the kid because he wasn't ready yet, but he did defeat the unit I was using.**

 **Nine: You were under specific orders to destroy his model and you didn't. I knew shouldn't have sent you** …

 **Chief: Ah, don't get a frowny face, it's not like he is going to find us, especially when we are always on the move.**

 **?: Anyways…"Nine", we have confirmed the location of the next target, who do you want to send this time?**

 **Nine: Send M, shouldn't have much difficulty trying to defeat the next target.**

 **?: Roger, M has been notified, but is asking for payment should it fail.**

 **Nine: Typical… Do it.**

 **Chief: Can I ask who M will be fighting, you know, just out of curiosity.**

 **Nine: Kururi Uehara, a high esteem person.**

 **Chief: Ah man… So M has to deal with one of those types of people?**

 **Nine: Don't worry; she isn't that high esteem, mostly.**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan, High Rise Condominium, 12** **th** **Floor)**

Meanwhile inside a separate room located on the 12th floor of a high rise condominium that is rather neat and stylish with a western style that includes a rather large TV and stereo set and is decked with earthy colors like browns and off-whites. The said room in question is a regular condominium bedroom that has no carpet, a wooden side table with a lamp and an alarm clock by the bed, a glass display cabinet that showcases mostly completed models, and by the window is a spray booth. Currently right now, someone is working with the spray booth. The person in question is young woman that possesses back-length blonde hair she usually lets down and green eyes. She's quite average in height, standing in at 5'5" with a fit build, causing her to be seen as a conventionally attractive person by most. She is wearing an outfit that consists of a plaid button-down long sleeve over a black and white striped shirt and black leggings with brown boots. Notable accessories are a pair of thin gold bands on her right wrist and a silver watch on her left. She is working on model and seems to be really focused on it with the said model in question is a Delta Plus but not heavily customized. The only outside customization feat is a custom sculpted V-fin along with modified Destiny Gundam wings on the backpack, but inside is a detailing with panel lines and metallic trims and structural mods that helps performance when transforming into Waverider form. The color is very detailed as it as a Travis Kirkland ZII color scheme. The gray outer armor was painted over with NATO Black while the frame-colored armor was painted with IJN Gray. The dark blue was repainted with flat red while eyes and sensors were done with light metallic blue. Frame is colored steel with various silver trims for piston details and the like. Backpack is primarily black, same as the body. Weapons are colored gunmetal and light gunmetal with various bits and small pieces done in gloss aluminum. Everything not metallic in color was topcoated with a matte coat. She is currently putting the finishing touches to the model before she leaves it in the spray booth to to change and sleep for the night.

* * *

 **That wraps up another prologue for the story. Up next we have the commander of the Reclaimers division. (Not yet of course.)** **I would like to thank** ** _Xovercreator_** **for submitting his OC.**

 **Anyways, while I did say no Super Robots, I didn't say Super Robots could be enemies.**

 **You can choose these series unit designs if you are lost in creation.**

 **-Gundam (While original, try not to use it, already have 3 Gundam series unit with 2 of them combining a series.)**

 **-Super Robot Wars (Like I said, no Super Robots.)**

 **-Xenoblade Chronicles X (Not recommended unless you know much about Xenoblade Chronicles X.)**

 **-Knights and Magic (Despite being a newcomer, it shows good mech design and weapons and I personally like the series.)**

 **-Frame Arms (Not much to say)**

 **-Armored Core (Mostly prefer 4 and 4 Answer generation, but you can use the older generations or the erm... V and Verdict Day generation.)**

 **-Aldnoah Zero (Mostly restricted to Terran units with a few selected Martian units, one of them being the one with the sword. No would be the first unit with that shield.)**

 **-Macross (Robotech for Americans)**

 **-Code Geass**

 **-Full Metal Panic**

 **-Zoids (Maybe difficult)**

 **-Eureka Seven (Know very little about it)**

* * *

 **Here is the profile of Chris Yi. (Had to make some changes to the profile, sorry** ** _Xovercreator_** **for doing this without you knowing, but rest assured, it's mostly fixing errors and backstory.)**

 **Builder**

 **Name: Chris Yi**

 **Nickname: 'Sima Legacy Successor', 'Shuijing Xiansheng/ Fate Mirror Master'**

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Ethnicity: Chinese.**

 **Personality: Often distant and cold, is condescending and impolite at people who are incapable and unworthy in his eyes, and has little compassion and tolerance for most things, has good patience. Speaks in a formal and respectful manner. Only trusts the people that he deems worthy and known him for a fair amount of time. Is calm and calculated, under battle and many other situations, opting to use words over physical assault. Often give the rare impression of a caring person, with a faint smile. He shows good respect to people that he finds interesting, determined and potentially strong.**

 **Appearance: Wears a aqua-blue T-shirt, with various emblems of the franchise titles in the Super Robot Wars/Taisen series, in the front and back of it, with a black jumper, and a blue coat, containing the very symbol of the BLADE Harriers on it, on the right breast. He also wears black jeans, with thin black arm warmers, and black cloak shoes. He has black hair, styled to be slicked close to his head, and has black thin-rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. Is slightly taller than a normal young adult, at the height of 1.87m, with a slim figure.**

 **Backstory: In his younger years, Chris was a fan of Gunpla battles, and was also interested in countless other animes, especially mecha-related animes, which sparked his interest in becoming a Gunpla battler not long after. Having a few close friends, and being a good student, with a lot of free time in his hands, he started in the Gunpla as a rookie, learning the basics and the deeper aspects of a battle soon after, always learning something from each battle he fought in, win or lose. Over time, his analytical skill, his will to win, and his high-reaction rate, ensured that that he would become a famous Gunpla player in China while being known more outside the country. Ever since then, he has never aligned himself with any group, no matter what he was promised, and how prominent and famed the group may be. That is... until he found a group that would finally be his dream team: BLADE, where some of his old friends were signing up for.**

 **Group/Army/Division: Unaffiliated - BLADE/ Leader of the Harriers**

 **Likes: Sweet and savory food, people with both power and ambition, mature and intellectual girls, watching all kinds of anime**

 **Dislikes: Exotic foods that have strange tastes, arrogance, insubordination, people who rely on brawn.**

 **Major Fan: Super Robot Taisen series**

 **Minor Fan: Getter Robo**

 **Pilot Ability: Fast reaction time, analytical skills**

 **Fighting Style: Long range combat**

 **Building Style: Keeps model in best condition**

 **Unit**

 **Unit Serial Number: SRW-G410**

 **Namesake: Buster Granzon**

 **Unit Type: Long-range support/ Ranged combat unit**

 **Power Plant: Antimatter Annihilation Engine /Ultra compact energy battery**

 **Main Weapons: Gran Beam, 94mm High-energy Rifle, Graviton Cannon, Granworm Sword, 350mm Gun Launcher**

 **Optional Weapons: Anti-Armor Shotgun, 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod, Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle, Distortion Break**

 **Special Equipment: Distortion Field (Reduces damage, and sometimes reflect or nullify most attacks (except attacks with great power), Boost Thrusters (increases mobility), Solar Receiver (increases energy regen in most areas)**

 **Cockpit design: Pilot in front, with HUD display, and secondary screens in front, with controls and other levers and switches beside the seat.**

 **Pilot: Chris Yi**

 **Appearance: Is shaped after the Buster Gundam, with its legs bearing the same covers as Granzon, and having a scaled size version of the crown of the Granzon on its head, with a purple crystal instead of a red one, and has blue Granzon shoulder-pads (are long with a spike at the end of each), with a yellow core in the center of the mech, covered by Phase Shift Armor. The body and arms are shaped after the Buster Gundam**

 **Colors: Blue, purple, yellow**

 **Info: A custom mecha created by Chris, it is a combination of Chris's two most favored mechas, the Granzon, and the Buster Gundam. A weapon with the power of the Granzon, and the mobility and variance of the Buster Gundam, it possesses enough power to make some of the strongest Gunplas tremble, when used in the right hands. Despite it being a combination, some aspects of each mecha were removed, such as the more powerful Black Hold Cluster of the Granzon and not having the same ability to reload and recharge well like the Buster. However, it is considered to be Chris's pride and joy, the mech that he plans to use, until the day he becomes the champion of all Gunpla.**

 **Origin: Super Robot Wars/Taisen, Gundam SEED**

 **Variants:**

 **-Neo Buster Granzon: A upgraded version of the Buster Granzon all parameters of the mech is boosted, as it gains the same halo as the Neo Granzon mech, with the power to use Worm Smasher as a primary weapon, and be able to teleport with the power of the distortion fields, something the original Buster Granzon cannot do. It is considered to be Chris's ultimate mech, but it's all just paper and imagination... for now.**

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **There is only three slots for Female OCs.**

 **Don't forget to create your own OC for a chance to become one of the division leaders in this story, follow the template on my profile or go to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	4. Reclaimers: Kururi Uehara

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter and I bring you the next prologue for the next OC that** ** _Saya no Kagami._** **I would like to thank the author for submitting the OC and giving me advice on how to make the OC template better. The OC, Kururi Uehara will be leading the Reclaimer Division when the story actually starts. Now you will actually be surprised to see what she is like and I'm not going to explain it, just read.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and his custom model. Kururi Uehara and her custom model belongs to Saya no Kagami.**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan, High Rise Condominium, 12** **th** **Floor, Morning)**

A high rise condominium, basically just stacked homes with different families living on each floor with the high rise ones being home to the wealthy of course. The floor itself is rather neat and stylish with a western style that includes a rather large TV and stereo set and is decked with earthy colors like browns and off-whites with the kitchen having the most electrical appliances. Meanwhile inside a different room, a person is sleeping in bed and next to the bed is a wooden side table that has an alarm clock and a lamp. The alarm clock rings as the person sleeping on the bed tries to find the button to turn it off and manages to do it with one hand. The waking is revealed to be a young woman with back-length blonde hair in her pajamas and when she opens her eyes, it is revealed she has green eyes. She gets off of her bed and heads to the bathroom to clean up. The bathroom in question is rather beautiful with a shower, no bathtub along with crystal blue tiles and white curtains. She enters the bathroom and takes off her pajamas to take a shower.

 **[Sometime Later] (You thought I was going to do a shower scene? Nope!)**

She renters the bedroom with a towel covering her body to change into her regular clothing. Her dresser is rather large as it contains lots of clothing and vanity boxes along with a rather huge mirror. A few minutes later, she is fully clothed, which consists of a plaid button-down long sleeve over a black and white striped shirt and black leggings with brown boots. She also has a few notable accessories, which are a pair of thin gold bands on her right wrist and a silver watch on her left. She takes a good look at herself, in which she's quite average in height, standing in at 5'5" with a fit build, causing her to be seen as a conventionally attractive person. She closes the dresser and turns around to look at the model inside a spray booth next to the window. Said model is a Delta Plus but not heavily customized. The only outside customization feat is a custom sculpted V-fin along with modified Destiny Gundam wings, but inside is a detailing with panel lines and metallic trims and structural mods that helps performance when transforming into Waverider form. The color is very detailed as it as a Travis Kirkland ZII color scheme. The gray outer armor was painted over with NATO Black while the frame-colored armor was painted with IJN Gray. The dark blue was repainted with flat red while eyes and sensors were done with light metallic blue. Frame is colored steel with various silver trims for piston details and the like. Backpack is primarily black, same as the body. Weapons are colored gunmetal and light gunmetal with various bits and small pieces done in gloss aluminum. Everything not metallic in color was topcoated with a matte coat. She carefully examines the model before she grabs it and carefully stores it in a satchel. Before she leaves the room, she takes a look at a small glass display case that contains several completed models before she leaves and closes the door.

 **[Kitchen]**

The young woman enters the kitchen and finds no one is there, but there is a note on the counter, so she picks it up reads it. Turns out, it's from her parents.

 **Dear Ruri, we had already left for work, so you are pretty much free to do whatever you want since it's a free day, just don't do anything reckless. ~From Mom and Dad~ P.S. Work is keeping us till night for today.**

"Of course I won't, typical parents." "Ruri" said as she toasts a piece of bread and spreads jam on top and eats it.

"Ruri" is actually her nickname; her real name is Kururi Uehara, the daughter of a family that was very well-off, making life easier for her. She is currently enrolled in the advertising arts program in her chosen university and currently the classes are on break, so Kururi has free time. She finishes the toast and heads over to the couch and sits down to turn on the TV with the remote to see the latest news. Most of them boring for her expect for the latest fashion and upcoming movies, but one news article had interested her.

 **Unknown hacking assault on a PPSE Research Facility**

Those words interested Kururi, but not that much is well… It's because she actually doesn't like mainstream "Otaku" culture, she only joined the growing trend of the Model Wars is to maintain her popular "image". She is basically a "bandwagoner", but a beautiful one at least. Anyways, in the new report, the TV screen shows that the facility is fine on the outside, but inside all the equipment ranging from Battle Arenas, monitoring equipment and VR Pods all destroyed. The news reporter talks about the incident before she gives the mic to a PPSE scientist working at the facility.

"Today, a PPSE Research Facility was attacked by an unknown, most likely hackers and destroyed all the equipment and also injured the hired test pilots along the way. We have a PPSE scientist right here who was working the facility; please tell us what has happen before this." The reporter said as she hands the mic to the PPSE scientist.

"Thank you, anyways; what happened is that we were conducting an experiment with an artificial Awakening System, a system that few people can activate, but we manage to create an artificial one. So we hired test pilots to try it out, but then, all hell just breaks loose." The scientist says with a worried look.

Kururi heard about this Awakening System, it's a system that allows pilots to gain powerful abilities based on the parts they are using. In Kururi's terms, going "Super Otaku", because she could see how an "Otaku" would freak out because of this. Anyways, she also wondered why a PPSE facility be a target would, PPSE is just a harmless company that profits because of the Model Wars, and it really confuses her. She keeps watching the report as it plays footage from a test pilots view during the incident.

* * *

 **(Footage, PPSE Research Facility)**

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Desert (Daytime)**

The footage is a bit fuzzy, but a clear image is given as it shows a test pilot inside a regular Federation cockpit. The pilot is using a standard model Blue Destiny Unit 1 along with 4 other test pilots using the same unit, but different color schemes, the colors being green, black, white, and yellow. All five units are equipped with hover gear attached to their legs as they are roaming the desert. The test pilot receives the transmission to begin the testing, in which he acknowledges it.

"Alright people, we got the message, let's begin the test." The pilot said as he boosts his Blue Destiny forward.

"Remind me why are we using the Blue Destiny again?" The pilot of the white Blue Destiny said which was male as he sounded disappointed.

"Because the eggheads told us they were the best "for this type of test", but I thinks a bluff for not using the better models." The pilot of the green Blue Destiny said which was female and sounded a bit angry.

"Calm down, we are being paid to do this, so no questions." The pilot of the black Blue Destiny said which was male and sounded calm.

As soon as those words came out of that pilot's mouth, several error signs appear above the sky as a black portal opens. The group stops to look at the portal as something comes out of it. A model exits the portal, but a cloak covers the entire figure, making it hard to find out what it is and who is piloting it.

"Who is that, that supposed to be our test target?" The confused green Blue Destiny pilot said as she enters a combat stance.

"Not sure, let me contact the scientists." The Blue Destiny pilot said as he tries to contact the scientists, but only gets static and explosions are heard in the background on the other side.

The mysterious unit dashes forward to attack the squad when they were confused as it destroys the yellow Blue Destiny as it was cut in half by a purple laser sword that was on the mysterious unit's left arm. The remaining pilots look in shock at their fallen ally as the remaining pilots take combat stances as the mysterious unit turns off the laser sword.

"The hell!? It took out one of our buddies so easily, what's the attack plan? The green Blue Destiny pilot asked with a hint of fear.

"Activate the Awakening System and kick this person's ass!" The Blue Destiny pilot said as the cockpit view turns red and the word **EXAM** appear infront.

The Blue Destiny units gain a red aura with a red visor, but are also glowing bright orange. The units charge at cloaked model with their weapons readied. The black and white Blue Destiny units provide covering firing with their machine guns as the green and original charging at it. The cloaked model dodges the shots, but that left it wide open for melee attacks as the 2 charging Blue Destinies jumped in the air and pulled out their beam sabers and boost towards the model in a crossed swords attack. The cloaked model ducks underneath the crossed swords attack and destroy the green Blue Destiny with a large rifle that had seemed to had materialized in the cloaked unit's right hand. The original Blue Destiny is kicked back as the white and black Blue Destiny chagrining forward with their beam sabers out.

"Wait! Don't!" The Blue Destiny pilot warned, but to no avail as the twin units kept charging.

The black Blue Destiny suddenly shuts down as the aura and light is lost and the unit falls down to its knees. Meanwhile, inside the cockpit, the pilot is trying to restart the unit but to no avail as outside, the cloaked unit seems to be generating purple lightning from the right palm as it surrounds the black Blue Destiny. The white Blue Destiny tries to stab the cloaked unit, but is slapped away as it approaches the disabled black Blue Destiny. The original Blue Destiny pulls out its machine gun, but the pilot realizes it's broken as the barrel was bent upon being kicked back. So the cloaked unit gets to execute the black Blue Destiny by jamming its rifle down the chest from the open spot on the neck. The unit removes the rifle from the body as it smokes and is motionless.

"It's no use, we can't win this…" The white Blue Destiny pilot said as he lost all hope in winning the fight as his unit stood up and stared at the approaching cloaked unit.

The unit stabs the standing white Blue Destiny with its laser blade right through chest as it makes no move in taking the blade out. The laser blade shuts off as the body falls down and its head is crushed by the unit's foot as it walks towards the final Blue Destiny. The Blue Destiny gets back up on its feet and pulls out another beam saber to make a final attempt in defeating the mysterious unit. The Blue Destiny charges forward at the cloaked unit with the beam saber in front, but just as it reaches its target, the pilot makes the unit do a quick dive and grabs another beam saber from the downed white Blue Destiny and ignites it as both blades swing upwards. However, as if had time slowed down, both arms of the Blue Destiny are cut off as they failed to hit anything. Before the pilot could realize what has happen, a barrel is pointed at him as the cloaked unit has a backpack weapon of some sorts and stares down at the Blue Destiny. Before the pilot met his fate, he notices an emblem on an uncovered part of the left shoulder. The emblem was a black raven landing with its feet out, but that was all the pilot could see as a bullet exits the barrel and destroys the unit and in the pilot's view, his cockpit loses footage before an actual small expolsion engulfs him and the camera as it goes dead.

* * *

 **(Back to Kururi's View)**

Kururi only stares at the footage and could only look more confused at what happen. She knows that when a builder's model is destroyed, it would deactivate the VR gear upon destruction or in her case, just shuts down, but it seems that the test pilot's pod exploded upon destruction of his model. She continues to listen to the PPSE scientist's account on the event.

"As you just saw in the footage, this model completely destroyed the test team, but somehow being able to disable the Artificial Awakening System along with actually causing damage to the equipment." The scientist said as he pulls out a set of photos from his lab coat.

"What happened shortly afterwards?" The reporter asked as she looks a bit shaken from the footage.

"Whatever inside the Battle Arena, seemed to affect us outside, all testing equipment overloaded and exploded along with the pods, but thankfully we were able to yank the test pilots out and they suffered minor injuries." The scientist said as he shows a photo of the destroyed Battle Arena and pods.

"Thank you for that, anyways, PPSE officials have no traces of the hacker, but are continuing to try and locate them, if a hack happens during your Model Battle, please contact PPSE." The reporter said as the news report ends and Kururi turns off the TV.

Kururi just rubs the temple of her head in confusion. Just what did she watch? It was just confusion for her, but for people who seriously love Model Battle; it's a crisis for them. She is a bit worried about the attack, but she would shrug it off considering the hacker was probably focused on attacking PPSE, so she wouldn't worry about him or her attacking others. She grabs her satchel and heads for the door. At the door, she checks if she has her keys and she does, so she puts on her shoes and opens the door to go outside and not before she locks and closes the door when she is outside.

* * *

 **(Random Arcade)**

She arrives at a well-known arcade, but not before stopping by a few clothing stores for a few fashion checks because she really likes them. At the arcade, she could already hear the loud noises of builders fighting the Battle Arenas as people cheered for their favorites. This annoyed Kururi because she is not a fan of loud places and it's not like she wanted to be here.

 _Ugh, it's so noisy here, but I want to see if this new model I designed is worth it.'_ Kururi thought as she looks around the arcade for an isolated Battle Arena.

She did manage to find one in the corner of a section full of random arcade games. The Battle Arena itself seemed to be fresh off the factory as it has no scratch marks or hints of any battles on the plate.

 **Model Battle: Start Up**

 **Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal**

The Battle Arena hums to life as the Plavsky Particles form the battleground, but the system wasn't finished yet as there was one option that confused Kururi as it wasn't there before.

 **Set Quasi-Personality AI:**

The option confused her, but she did hear rumors about PPSE updating the Battle Arena's OS with the ability to have units be piloted by known pilots of an anime or game series. However, she didn't care who was going to fight, so she set the AI to random, which meant the OS will randomly choose a pilot from an anime or game series. She enters one of the pods near the Battle Arena as the door closes behind her.

 **Please set your GP Base**

She places the GP Base on top of a terminal infront of a seat as she places her model in an opened box right of the terminal. The terminal scans the GP Base and the model as the PPSE logo appears on the GP Base screen before quickly fading away to reveal the builder's name and her model.

 **Builder: Kururi Uehara**

 **Model: MSN -001WA Delta Wyvern**

She taps a few buttons on the terminal before she sits down. A few seconds later the inside of the pod changes into a cockpit that came with twin handles and pedals with the additional of a panel on the left along with a 360 degree view thanks to a one way see through material. It was a Standard Universal Century Panoramic Cockpit generated inside the pod **(Not really sure how the actual cockpit is designed, this is what I think of it.)**. This was feature for people who don't want to use the VR system and prefer an easier system to use and fight like the people from the Gunpla Battle generation. Kururi prefers this over the VR set because she doesn't want her hair to get tangled up. Before she sets her hands on the handles, she removes her accessories and stores them in her satchel. She starts up the cockpit as the cameras activate.

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Azadistan (Daytime)**

The camera shows that the Delta Wyvern is inside a hanger and judging from the constant rubbles, Kururi assumes she is inside a battleship. The hanger door opens up as Delta Wyvern steps on a launch pad. Kururi doesn't say anything as she pushes down on the left pedal. The unit takes off as it exits the hanger as Ruri sees bright blue skies. The battleship that Delta Wyvern was in is revealed to be the Nahel Argama from the Gundam Series in its Unicorn era refit as the unit was launched from the middle catapult. The ship disappears as Delta Wyvern transform into Waverider form. There is a Bio-Sensor unit in the form of a "head" added onto the backpack along with a pair of clay bazookas in the Destiny's weapon holsters. Kururi observes the massive city above her before she notices a massive Middle Eastern styled palace with a large courtyard.

 _A large city with a Middle Eastern styled palace in the middle of it, I feel like this is a reference to something.'_ Kururi thought, but didn't care about it, but other people will know this as Azadistan, a country in Gundam 00.

As Delta Wyvern flies towards the palace, several noises are heard on the outskirts as the sound of mechanical joints moving as several models begin standing up, but can't be identified as they take off and head towards the palace immediately. Meanwhile at the large palace courtyard, Delta Wyvern transforms back to MS mode and lands and checks the perimeter and no enemies were spotted. Inside the cockpit, Kururi could only wonder where the enemy. Her cockpit blared with alarms as several incoming projectiles were headed towards her. She manages to react quickly by having Delta Wyvern quickly boost upwards as several red beams hit its former position as it lays waste to the courtyard. Kururi focuses on the threat as the enemy reveals themselves. The enemy is revealed to be 5 mobile suit squads, each of them having 5 members. Each squad consisted of 2 GN-XII Swords, 2 GN-XII Cannons, and an Advanced GN-X equipped with a Proto GN Lance as the commander. All the units are colored standard black and their optics glow the same red hue as their GN Drive Tau. The squads remain on standby as they hover above Delta Wyvern with the GN-XII Cannons aiming their GN Cannons at it.

"A sneak attack? Pretty smart for a bunch of machines, but you are using standard models, so this will be easy." Kururi said as Delta Wyvern regains its balance and charges forward.

A squad intercepts Delta Wyvern as the GN-XII Cannons fire their GN Cannons at it, but it manages to dodge the beams. The GN-XII Swords of the group charge at Delta Wyvern with the GN Buster Sword out as the GN Tau Particles are emitted along the blade. Delta Wyvern fires its Long Mega Buster at one of the GN-XII Swords, in which it tries to defend itself by using the GN Buster as it generates a GN Field, but the field doesn't last long as the sword cracks and breaks, but the GN-XII is lucky to dodge it, but is quickly sliced in the torso by Delta Wyvern as it boosts and slashes it using the beam sabers stored in its shield. Delta Wyvern then fires its head vulcans at the other GN-XII Sword, but the bullets are ineffective as the unit stops the shots by using the GN Buster sword. However, this makes the GN-XII Sword lose sight of Delta Wyvern and when the GN Buster sword is lowered; it was nowhere to be seen. That was the GN-XII Sword's case as when it turns around, Delta Wyvern is infront of its face and before it had the chance to react, Delta Wyvern jams its shield into the cockpit area and fires its 2-barrel grenade launcher, in which detonates the entire GN-XII Sword's body. Purple smoke covers Delta Wyvern as the remaining mobile suits of the squad wait for it to come out.

"I will be borrowing this!" Kururi says as Delta Wyvern grabs something before the expolsion happened.

Something comes out of the purple smoke, but it was too fast to see, but it hits something. Said object that came out of the smoke was the destroyed GN-XII Sword's GN Buster Sword as it managed to jam itself into one of the GN-XII Cannon's cockpit area as it shuts down and falls down to the Earth. Delta Wyvern comes out of the smoke later and sets its sights on the remaining GN-XII Cannon as it and the Advanced GN-X as they try to track down their opponent. View switches to the GN-XII Cannon's view as it shows an advanced HUD with multiple camera views on the screen, **(Think how the Living Dead Division from Gundam Thunderbolt have their cockpit modified.)** trying to locate the enemy, but the main camera goes static as it goes back to regular view to show the Delta Wyvern kicking the unit in the face as it sends it flying towards the Advanced GN-X. The Advanced GN-X dodges the hurling GN-XII Cannon as Delta Wyvern fires a few shots from the shield's beam cannon and destroying the hurling unit. Delta Wyvern clashes with the Advanced GN-X as both units try to get into melee range, but they each exchange shots with their ranged weapon in order to ward the other one off from getting in close.

"This is getting annoying! Just let me get in close!" Kururi shouted as an idea popped up in her head.

Delta Wyvern transforms into Waverider mode and begins to circle around the Advanced GN-X, in which it is trying to shoot do the fighter. The fighter transform back into MS mode to fire a shot from its shield beam cannon before returning to Waverider mode. The beam is deflected by the Advanced GN-X's shoulder mounted GN Defense Rods as they spin to negate damage. However, this was Kururi's plan as Delta Wyvern repeated the process 2 times before charging forward in Waverider mode and begins to fire all of its available weapons in Waverider mode. The beams are deflected by the Advanced GN-X's GN Defense Rods, but when the clay bazooka hits the rods, it causes a chain reaction expolsion that causes purple smoke. The Advanced GN-X gets out of the purple smoke, but it is missing its left arm from the clay bazooka attack.

"You're finished!" Kururi said as Delta Wyvern dashes forwards, cuts the Advanced GN-X legs and in a last attempt to damage Delta Wyvern, the Advanced GN-X slashes the face of the unit with its GN Claws.

The claws scratches the right eye of Delta Wyvern before it retaliates by firing the Long Mega Buster, which vaporizes the Advanced GN-X. Inside the cockpit, Kururi can only see half of what's infront of her as the claws managed to strike deep into the optic. She mutters an inaudible sentence, but it did sound like she was annoyed. She pulls out the panel and taps a few buttons.

 **Optional Weapon Deployed: Twin Hyper Bazookas**

In the far distance, a small weapon container with a booster attached is heading towards the battlefield. The other mobile suits notice this and try to shoot it down, but Delta Wyvern kicks one of the GN-XII Cannon's in order to get the others attention so that the container can enter the battlefield safely. The squads fall for the trick as they ignore the container and go for the model. Delta Wyvern dodges an attack from an Advanced GN-X as it tries to use its Proto GN Lance and in retaliation, Delta Wyvern kicks the unit right into a GN-XII Cannon and fire a shot from the 2-tube grenade launcher, in which destroys the clumped suits. 2 GN-XII Sword's got behind and in front of Delta Wyvern and swing down their GN Buster Sword, but Kururi manages to get her unit out of there by cutting the engine. Delta Wyvern drops as both GN Buster Swords hits different targets, said targets are both GN-XII Swords as the swords jams itself into the torso, destroying both of them.

"I can't believe that worked." Kururi muttered as she reignites the engine and Delta Wyvern hovers back in the air.

The remaining GN-XII Cannon of the squad was simply destroyed by Delta Wyvern's beam cannon from the shield. The last 3 mobile suit squads wait for Delta Wyvern to move, but it was interrupted when several error signs cover the sky and a purple portal opens up in the courtyard. Kururi takes the time to look at the event in shock, and it seems the other squads followed along as they watch what was coming of the portal. Out of the portal comes out a Throne Varanus, the original GN-X, but the color is dark blue and is wielding a what seems to be a handheld version of the Dainsleif railgun from Gundam IBO, taking the form of a sideways crossbow with a trigger along with its GN Long Barrel Rifle. The unit flies above the mobile suit squads and Delta Wyvern as it checks its surroundings before it sets its sights on Kururi. Inside Delta Wyvern's cockpit, Kururi is shocked at the arrival as she thought the hacker would go for PPSE facilities, but it seems she was a target and before any actions were made, a transmission came up.

"It seems I managed to be lucky and find you." A female voice said with no emotion from the transmission, but there is no active feed, only audio.

"Who are you? Are you the hacker who attacked the PPSE facility?" Kururi questioned the voice bluntly as she is on her guard.

" ***Chuckles*** My name is not important and I'm not the one who attacked the facility, but I am affiliated with the group that started it." The voice said as the mobile suit squads surround Throne Varanus.

"Group? So there are more of you? No matter, I will not be defeated here!" Kururi said as Delta Wyvern charges at Throne Varanus.

"I like your style, reminds me of someone I used to work with and by the way, you can't bail out or call for help." The voice said as the transmission cuts and Throne Varanus shoots 2 GN-XII Cannons near it with the Dainsleif and charges forward at Delta Wyvern.

When Kururi pulled out the panel, it seems the voice was correct as the bailout function was greyed out along with outside communication. Kururi realized that in order to get out, she has to defeat the hacker. The mobile suit squads confirm the hacker as a hostile as they split up to destroy both Throne Varanus and Delta Wyvern. Delta Wyvern slashes 2 GN-XII Swords infront of it as they try to block the path and on the other side, Throne Varanus puts away the GN Long Barrel Rifle and pulls out its GN beam saber on the right knee and slashes an Advanced GN-X. Delta Wyvern and Throne Varanus get in melee range as both units clash with their beam saber. Inside Delta Wyvern's cockpit, Kururi receives a message that the Twin Hyper Bazookas has arrived, but before she could move, the Throne Varanus swings down its beam saber and Delta Wyvern uses the Long Mega Buster as a shield as the beam saber couldn't reach it in time. The weapon is cut in half as it explodes in purple smoke and Delta Wyvern retreats to the small weapon container. The container fires the twin Hyper Bazookas as it disappears and Delta Wyvern grabs both weapons.

"Take this!" Kururi shouted as Delta Wyvern fires the twin Hyper Bazookas along with the clay bazookas.

The Throne Varanus grabs a nearby GN-XII Sword and uses it as a shield as the rounds hit it and it explodes in purple smoke. A red beam comes out of the purple smoke as Delta Wyvern manages to dodge it, but loses one of the Hyper Bazookas. It is reveal that the Throne Varanus managed to grab a GN-XII Cannon and hack into it to make it fire its GN Cannon before the hacking overloads the AI and detonates the suit after the shot. Delta Wyvern fires another shot from the Hyper Bazooka, but the round is stopped by Throne Varanus's GN Field and in retaliation, grabs a nearby Advanced GN-X and throws it at Delta Wyvern as it fires the Dainsleif railgun behind the thrown unit. The spike hits the Advanced GN-X when it was near Delta Wyvern, the unit explodes in purple smoke and it engulfs Delta Wyvern. Inside the cockpit, Kururi is trying to locate Throne Varanus, but is interrupted as the alerts blared and Throne Varanus appears inside the smoke and manages to slice off the left leg of Delta Wyvern and kick back the body. Delta Wyvern begins to fall down very fast, but a GN-XII Cannon managed to cushion the fall as it and Delta Wyvern crash into the side of a building. The GN-XII Cannon's cockpit is crushed by the weight, but Delta Wyvern is fine, but is missing its left leg. Kururi is shaken by the crash recoil, but she is fine, however, she sees that the Throne Varanus grabs the GN Buster sword of a GN-XII Sword as it gets stabbed by the beam saber.

"Nowhere to run, I will reclaim my glory!" The voice shouted as it slowly floats down to Delta Wyvern.

"It's not over yet!" Kururi shouted as she taps a few buttons on the panel.

Delta Wyvern's backpack detaches and flies off as it transform into a mechanical wyvern with the Bio Sensor being the head. Throne Varanus notices this and tries to shoot it down, but the Wyvern does complex maneuvers as Kururi is controlling it. The wyvern fires the clay bazookas at Throne Varanus, in which it stops them with the GN Field, but a second later, the hand that was holding the GN Buster sword was destroyed by Delta Wyvern as it fires its beam cannon. Delta Wyvern gets up and uses the building to support itself up.

"Watch your surroundings." Kururi said with a smirk.

"I'm tired of this, I'm finishing this." The voice said with an angry tone.

Throne Varanus releases a black aura as the last mobile suit squad is suddenly crushed to pieces and begins to form something on the Varanus's back. Throne Varanus backpack was replaced with a large weapon. The weapon begins to shift as it latches itself on the right arm and the left arm is purged as an armor piece replaces it. The end of the weapon is revealed to be six-saw like blades as they first form a claw before turning into a rotating gear. Throne Varanus lands and activates the weapon as electricity surrounds the suit as the rotating gear begins to spin faster before yellow lights activate along the saw blade.

"This ends now!" The voice shouted as Throne Varanus boosts forward with the weapon arcing back.

"I'm not being defeated here!" Kururi shouted as the Wyvern backpack comes back and Delta Wyvern latches on to it as they both head towards the charging Throne Varanus.

Both Delta Wyvern and Throne Varanus are both closing in, but in a turn of events Delta Wyvern let's go of the wyvern backpack. The wyvern backpack is utterly destroyed as the saw blade ripped it to pieces, but this allows Delta Wyvern to make the finishing move. Delta Wyvern slides toward Throne Varanus as it fires shots from the beam cannon right into the cockpit area and delivers a final blast from the 2-tube grenade launcher. Throne Varanus is blasted back into a nearby building as the large weapon broke upon collision. Inside Delta Wyvern's cockpit, Kururi lays back as she is panting from the close battle before another transmission is played.

"To be defeat by someone like you, you are full of surprises…" The voice said with a hint of recognition.

"Don't underestimate me." Kururi replied with annoyance.

"Heh, I guess you are right, I have to go now, and we will meet again." The voice said as Throne Varanus begins to stand up.

"Wait, who are you really?" Kururi asked one last question.

"Just call me M; I lost the right to my real name." The voice said as the transmission cuts and Throne Varanus disappears in blue Plavsky Particles.

* * *

 **Battle Ended**

The Plavsky Particles disappear as Delta Wyvern is seen lying down on its stomach and its backpack in pieces. Kururi rushes out of the pod to pick up her model and the broken pieces and can only groan at the damage.

 ***Groans*** _This is going to take some time to repair, but first I got to contact PPSE'_ Kururi thought as she quickly left the arcade and went home.

 **(Next Day, Afternoon, High Rise Condominium, 12** **th** **Floor (Uehara Family))**

The next day after that incident, Kururi contacted PPSE about the incident and they tried to locate the hacker, but had no results. They told her to be careful about where to fight next. Right now, Kururi is in her room working on the finishing repairs for Delta Wyvern in the spray booth. She manages to repair the damages done to it, but she also made an item that will give Delta Wyvern more firepower. Said item was the ReZEL Defenser b-Unit with her custom work and paint. She looked at her GP Base that was nearby and the screen showed an invitation to a group called **BLADE**. When she was heading home yesterday, she accidently bumped into someone and dropped her GP Base, but the stranger helped her up and gave her GP Base back, but quickly ran off before she could say anything. However, the person did say something before leaving.

"So you are part of the Model Wars, I'm looking for people to join my group, I sent you an invitation, you can join if you want to." The stranger said and the voice indicated the stranger as male.

Kururi could only wonder about why would that person invited her to his group, but she shrugged it off as she continued to work on Delta Wyvern.

* * *

 **(Unknown Apartment Room)**

A simple apartment room with one bedroom and bathroom, but there is a desk near the bed that has a opened laptop and it seems to be on as it shows a message log.

 **Nine: To be defeated by that type of person, how could you lose?!**

 **M: She had unexpected surprises, so how was I supposed to know? Anyways, I demand my pay, you get what you paid, even if it be a failure or not.**

 **Nine: Fine, the payment has been sent, but we will keep in contact, I have more contracts for you.**

 **M: I look forward to it.**

 **?: "Nine" we have located the next target, who do you want to send for the next mission?**

 **Nine: Deploy a Zodiac; I don't care which one as long they can finish the job.**

 **?: Understood, sending Zodiac 12 for next mission, he would like to inquire who is his target.**

 **Nine: A person that was the former leader of Special Weapons Test Team "Zephyr Squad" Division, Girouette Skywing Zephyr or Giro for short.**

* * *

 **(Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, Random Arcade)**

 **Battle Ended**

The Plavsky Particles disappears into a Battle Arena as many observers were watching the battle and all of them were shocked. Out of one the pods is a person that stands 5'10" with well-kept, shoulder-length, dusty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fit, yet very androgynous physique and the outfit is very strange as it consists of a pink-trimmed teal blazer, which is kept open at the front, with a white blouse underneath and slim, white pants with brown loafers along with a white cape, which falls to just below the waist and wraps around the shoulders, that is cut in such a way that it resembles the petals of a white Lily, and a fencing rapier is in a sheathe connected to a brown belt around the waist. The person walks over to the Battle Arena to pick the model that is standing there. Said model is a scratch-built MS Girl originally modeled after the Gundam Astraea Type F2. The "Girl" has cropped, shoulder-length "hair" and, underneath the "armor", appears to be wearing a one-piece swimsuit, thigh-high stockings, and fingerless gloves that go to her upper arms. The "armor" parts greatly resembles that of the Gundam Astraea Type F2, and originally consisted of its torso, shoulders, forearms, part of the head, the skirt armor, lower legs, and feet. The skirt armor and the head's V-fin antenna have since been replaced with those taken from the Dynames Repair, with the modified sniper Gundam's GN Full Shield added to the shoulders. Gundam Zabanya's torso-mounted 3-tube Missile Launchers have been added to torso armor, and a custom-built 8-tube launcher was added onto the right skirt to offset the two swords stored on the left skirt. The 1.5 Gundam's GN Binders were later added to the unit, with the Drive Arms able to recreate all of their original functions. The clavicle antenna have also been replaced with similarly shaped Crystal Sensors while similar fins have been incorporated into the forearms in a fashion similar to Wing Zero Custom, retaining their GN Particle manipulation capability while also enhancing the Mobile Suit's sensory capabilities. A pair of holsters are mounted near the knees on the lower leg armor for the GN Pistol II Kai. The person takes the model leaves, with many people just looking at the leaving person.

* * *

 **That wraps up another prologue for the story. Up next we have the commander of the Outfitters division. (Not yet of course.)** **I would like to thank** ** _Saya no Kagami_** **for submitting the OC.**

 **Anyways, people who know a certain video game series might know what that weapon the enemy was using.**

 **Also, Quasi-Personality AI is thing, go watch Gundam Build Fighters Battlelog.**

 **You can choose these series unit designs if you are lost in creation.**

 **-Gundam (While original, try not to use it, already have 3 Gundam series unit with 2 of them combining a series.)**

 **-Super Robot Wars (Like I said, no Super Robots.)**

 **-Xenoblade Chronicles X (Not recommended unless you know much about Xenoblade Chronicles X.)**

 **-Knights and Magic (Despite being a newcomer, it shows good mech design and weapons and I personally like the series.)**

 **-Frame Arms (Not much to say)**

 **-Armored Core (Mostly prefer 4 and 4 Answer generation, but you can use the older generations or the erm... V and Verdict Day generation.)**

 **-Aldnoah Zero (Mostly restricted to Terran units with a few selected Martian units, one of them being the one with the sword. No would be the first unit with that shield.)**

 **-Macross (Robotech for Americans)**

 **-Code Geass**

 **-Full Metal Panic**

 **-Zoids (Maybe difficult)**

 **-Eureka Seven (Know very little about it)**

* * *

 **Here is the profile of Kururi Uehara.**

 **Builder**

 **Name: Kururi Uehara**

 **Nickname: Ruri**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese**

 **Personality: Kururi's a rather pompous girl based from the way she conducts herself around others due to being born in a relatively well-off family. Her family isn't elite nor aristocratic by any means and Kururi' doesn't exactly behave like someone perceived as a "noble" in any way. She does however; hold herself in high-esteem, causing her to be quite blunt and frank when she speaks.**

 **It's not that difficult to deal with her though as she only really goes on the defensive whenever someone annoys her and she still possesses enough tact as to not shove her ideals down other's throats. Behind the attitude, she's still a rather outgoing and open girl who likes being in good company and is quite receptive to new ideas and to meeting new people.**

 **Appearance: Kururi possesses back-length blonde hair she usually lets down and green eyes. She's quite average in height, standing in at 5'5" with a fit build, causing her to be seen as a conventionally attractive person by most.**

 **Her casual attire usually consists of a plaid button-down long sleeve over a black and white striped shirt and black leggings with brown boots. Notable accessories are a pair of thin gold bands on her right wrist and a silver watch on her left. She takes these off during Gunpla battle.**

 **Backstory: Kururi didn't exactly have the most exciting history growing up. She was the eldest daughter of a family that was very well-off so life was a lot easier on her for the most part. Her family life was rather normal and expected from a family of upper class, white-collar workers living in the urban world.**

 **Her upbringing was rather progressive but still conventionally feminine so she didn't exactly grow up with mecha shows like Gundam and other series. She wasn't exactly in to the anime and video game culture and focused more on fashion and the like. However, she did have interests that would eventually coincide with her eventually taking up Gunpla and Gunpla battle.**

 **She loves drawing and painting as she isn't heavy-handed at all, allowing her to create exquisite drawings and illustrations. She was already showing inclinations for the arts starting from a young age through the use of media like paper and eventually, computers. Come high school, she started dabbling a bit in graphic designs and often augmented her already high allowance with earnings from commissions.**

 **At the time that she was in her "cram" phase, Gunpla had started gaining a lot of traction domestically and worldwide upon the conclusion of the 13th Gunpla Battle World Cup. Gunpla, Gunpla Battle and the Plastic Model Kit industry in particular, became a new trend in itself with many people from all walks of life and industries getting in on it. Naturally, in order to maintain her 'popular' image, she also decided to get into it come senior high, allowing her to learn enough to be a competent builder and fighter by the time she graduated high school.**

 **She is currently enrolled in the advertising arts program in her chosen university though she still heads home every day since they already live in the city. She has then accumulated a respectable collection of kits over time, and even managed to set up her own plastic model workspace in her room.**

 **Group/Army/Division: Primarily Reclaimer though she can shift gears to Pathfinder or Interceptor depending on the situation.**

 **Likes: Fashion, Following trends, Movies, Art, Music (mostly ambient, ballads, rock and indie rock)**

 **Dislikes: Mainstream 'otaku' culture, Noisy places, STEMs, Getting dirty (Has a different dynamic with her dislikes in that most of these are things she puts up with or tolerates. She's not vocal about her dislike for one particular thing (save for getting dirty and is pretty respectful of other's tastes so long as her own tastes are not being questioned or criticized.)**

 **Major Fan/Minor Fan: Simply put, Kururi isn't a major fan of ANY mecha series. She hasn't watched a single mecha series to actually take in things like story, characters etc. and mostly just looked up clips for the sake of reference.**

 **Fans will probably perceive her as a 'casual' at best and a 'bandwagoner' at worst. Which she's quite fine with given that she believes her builds are still above the run-of-the-mill casual's and on par with more dedicated modelers.**

 **Building Style: Technical skill and basics alone, Kururi is quite impressive though it's nothing too unusual in the current Plamo scene. Her builds are thoroughly cleaned of nubs, seamlines and flashes plus, her paintjobs are good whether done by hand or airbrush with no pooling, frosting or air bubbles.**

 **Kururi prefers clean, stylized builds over weathered, realistic ones so her models all look fresh out of the factory with no visible dents, scratches and whatnot. She prefers flat finishes over metallic ones with colors that immediately pop out at the viewer. She would do muted metallic finishes on occasion though.**

 **As far as custom builds go, Kururi tends to stick close to the source material so one cannot really expect overly mind-blowing custom builds from her. Her alterations mostly involve slapping on new parts, additional detailing with paint and after-market parts, a change of weapons and different paintjob. Despite that, the base kit is still very much visible.**

 **Fighting Style: Rough assessment would place Kururi at GBWC qualifier level at best. She can hold her own in most battles but due to the nature of her own custom builds, she is often caught off-guard by elaborate custom builds that display capabilities outside of what is available to the machine.**

 **This has taught her to be quite resourceful when fighting, often barely compensating for the difference in specs with makeshift and unorthodox tactics. To that end, she would utilize almost every aspect of her machine in order to win or accomplish her assigned objective.**

 **Unit**

 **Unit Serial Number: MSN -001WA (Customized from MSN-001A1)**

 **Namesake: Delta Wyvern**

 **Unit Type: Mobile Suit**

 **Power Plant: Minovsky Ultra-compact Fusion Reactor (canon), Plavsky Particle Generator (model)**

 **Main Weapons: Long Mega Buster x1, Beam Saber x2, Shield x1, 2-Barrel Grenade Launcher, Beam Cannon x1, 60mm Vulcan Gun x2, Clay Bazooka x2**

 **Optional Weapons: Mega Beam Rifle x1, Hyper Bazooka x2, Mega Particle Cannon x2 (when using the Defenser b-Unit)**

 **Special Equipment and Features: Waverider Mode, Bio-Sensor (allows her to operate the Wyvern Back Unit remotely in Gunpla Battle), Wyvern Back Unit remote module.**

 **Cockpit Design: Standard Universal Century Panoramic Cockpit**

 **Fighter: Kururi Uehara**

 **Appearance: Kururi's Custom Delta Plus. There were barely any major modifications done to the body of the suit itself outside of the usual detailing with panel lines and metallic trims and structural mods that emulate and improves the kit's transformation to Waverider Mode similar to the Master Grade version of the kit. It emulates an RG-esque look that is quite common with Ruri's builds. The biggest aesthetic mod is the addition of Ruri's custom sculpted V-fin as she didn't like the rounded look of the original Delta Plus head.**

 **The backpack received the most changes. Modified from the wings of the RG Destiny Gundam, it was sculpted to emulate the look of the Metal Build version while remaining coherent enough to still function as the unit's "wings" in Waverider form. It was given another Bio-Sensor unit in the form of a "head" added to the backpack, making it resemble a mechanical wyvern when detached. It mounts a pair of clay bazookas in the Destiny's weapon holsters only these holsters have been modified to be able to fire straight from the backpack by raising the whole contraption up so the bazooka's rest on the MS' shoulders.**

 **Colors: Travis Kirkland ZII color scheme. The gray outer armor was painted over with NATO Black while the frame-colored armor was painted with IJN Gray. The dark blue was repainted with flat red while eyes and sensors were done with light metallic blue. Frame is colored steel with various silver trims for piston details and the like. Backpack is primarily black, same as the body. Weapons are colored gunmetal and light gunmetal with various bits and small pieces done in gloss aluminum. Everything not metallic in color was topcoated with a matte coat.**

 **Info: The base kit is an HGUC Delta Plus. It normally transforms via "parts-forming" but Kururi modified hers so it can be done with a mechanism similar to the Master Grade version using the RG Zeta as base. Joints are reinforced with brass rods for better durability allowing it to handle the stress of constant transformations.**

 **Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn**

 **Variants: (Optional) Ruri sometimes swaps out the backpack for the ReZEL Defenser b-Unit in space engagements.**

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **There is only three slots for Female OCs.**

 **Don't forget to create your own OC for a chance to become one of the division leaders in this story, follow the template on my profile or go to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	5. Outfitters: Giro

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter and I bring you the next prologue for the next OC that** ** _Spiceracksargent001_** **submitted. I would like to thank him for submitting the OC and for how much fun I'm going to write this. The OC, Giro, will be leading the Outfitters Division when the story actually starts.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and his custom model. Giro and the custom model belong to Spiceracksargent001.**

* * *

 **(Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, Random Dance Studio)**

Inside a dance studio, people are heading in to practice their dance for either a big event or party. This time of day is rather empty as the receptionist looked rather bored. That is until someone enters the building. The person was standing 5'10" with well-kept, shoulder-length, dusty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fit, yet very androgynous physique and the outfit is very strange as it consists of a pink-trimmed teal blazer, which is kept open at the front, with a white blouse underneath and slim, white pants with brown loafers along with a white cape, which falls to just below the waist and wraps around the shoulders, that is cut in such a way that it resembles the petals of a white Lily, and a fencing rapier is in a sheathe connected to a brown belt around the waist. The person was carrying a small bag as receptionist asked if they have scheduled a room.

"Have you scheduled a room?" The receptionist and was a bit confused.

"Yes, I have the 2:30 one." The person said with gentleness.

"Oh, so you are "Giro"?" The receptionist asked as she found the schedule.

"That is indeed me." "Giro" said.

"Alright, room 13 and may I ask, are you a boy or girl?" The receptionist asked as she hands "Giro" the key.

"'I'll leave it to your imagination." "Giro" said with a smile as the person leaves with the receptionist confused at the answer.

"Giro" finds the marked room, but before "Giro" entered the room, there were changing rooms next to room 13, but is kinda confused at the labels of the rooms. There was the standard **Male** and **Female** changing rooms, but there was a third one labeled **"Hideyoshi"** and it really confused Giro. There was also a note attached to the door that clearly states that "Giro" must use it.

 _'_ _I don't get it, is "Hideyoshi" a gender?'_ A confused "Giro" thought as the door opened.

Shortly after some time, "Giro" exits the room with clothing made for ballet **(Don't know what they look like, I'll leave it to your imagination.)** and enters room 13 and it is a standard size practice room with his bag. "Giro" sets down the bag near a small chair and opens it up. Inside was a rubber fencing rapier, a GP Base, and a model. The model is a scratch-built MS Girl originally modeled after the Gundam Astraea Type F2. The "Girl" has cropped, shoulder-length "hair" and, underneath the "armor", appears to be wearing a one-piece swimsuit, thigh-high stockings, and fingerless gloves that go to her upper arms. The "armor" parts greatly resembles that of the Gundam Astraea Type F2, and originally consisted of its torso, shoulders, forearms, part of the head, the skirt armor, lower legs, and feet. The skirt armor and the head's V-fin antenna have since been replaced with those taken from the Dynames Repair, with the modified sniper Gundam's GN Full Shield added to the shoulders. Gundam Zabanya's torso-mounted 3-tube Missile Launchers have been added to torso armor and a custom-built 8-tube launcher was added onto the right skirt to offset the two swords stored on the left skirt. The 1.5 Gundam's GN Binders were later added to the unit, with the Drive Arms able to recreate all of their original functions. The clavicle antenna have also been replaced with similarly shaped Crystal Sensors while similar fins have been incorporated into the forearms in a fashion similar to Wing Zero Custom, retaining their GN Particle manipulation capability while also enhancing the Mobile Suit's sensory capabilities.

"It's been sometime since I went to a place like this." "Giro" said as the fencing rapier is grabbed.

"Giro" is a nickname and shorten version of the name as the real name is Girouette Skywing Zephyr. Was the former leader of a division of the Special Weapons Test Team known as Zephyr Squad, but prefers to be called the "White Lily Dragoons **"**. Left the group after growing tired of the work at age 19, but not before training a successor. Is still in contact with the old members even after leaving the group. It's also noted that Giro is a boy. Giro begins to do ballet with the fencing rapier as he makes pinpointed strikes with the rapier. His frame allows him to be more flexible than others and due to this, he can be mistaken for a girl, but he doesn't mind it, in fact, he likes to have fun with it by messing with people's minds.

"If I can strike the weak points correctly, I will have the chance of defeating the tough opponents in my upcoming battle." Giro muttered as he makes more pinpointed strikes.

In truth, the reason why Giro is here in the first place is to practice for an upcoming fight with his model. He received a message from an unknown person requesting for a Model Battle, at first, Giro was going to refuse it, but the sender sent another message saying if he didn't agree to it, something bad is going to happen to his old team. Once again, Giro didn't believe it, but he was sent pictures of a destroyed Battle Arena and pods as it shows some of his old teammates being injured and the sender also said this is what would happen. Having no choice, he agrees to it, but was not given an exact location where the fight will take place. After a few more strikes and evasion moves, he decides it was enough practice and begins to pack up and he returns to the **"Hideyoshi"** changing room, which stills confuses him. Moments later, he exits the changing room fully clothed and leaves the dance studio.

* * *

 **(Nighttime, Random Arcade)**

The sender messaged Giro saying to head to an arcade that has a Battle Arena at nighttime and to make sure no one else joins in. Right now Giro enters an arcade at is decently populated, but not that much people on the Battle Arena. He manages to find an empty Battle Arena with no one walking up to it. Turns out, the Battle Arena was the new model that includes the Quasi-Personality AI, which excited Giro since he wanted to fight known pilots of an anime or game series and he was in the mood to fight Gundam pilots so he set the option to Gundam.

 **Model Battle: Start Up**

 **Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal**

The Battle Arena hums to life as the Plavsky Particles form the battleground and Giro chooses the option of Quasi-Personality AI.

 **Set Quasi-Personality AI: Gundam (Any)**

He places the GP Base on top of a terminal infront of a seat as he places his model in an opened box right of the terminal. The terminal scans the GP Base and the model as the PPSE logo appears on the GP Base screen before quickly fading away to reveal the builder's name and his model.

 **Builder: Girouette Skywing Zephyr**

 **Model: GNY-001F2-WLD Artemis Astraea "Revision III"**

Giro remains standing and begins to put on a VR headset that is located under the terminal along with the gloves and putting on special boots. He slides down the headset as he closes his eyes as he says the command to begin. "Link."

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Orbit around Jachin Due Space Station (Second Battle)**

Giro opens his eyes and sees that he is inside a Mobile Trace system and seconds later, hard light interfaces wrap around the Giro's body like the armor of the model itself. The cameras activated as it shows he is inside a hanger and the rocking outside indicates that the ship is in middle of a battle and when he moves his right arm, Artemis's right arm also move, this was power of the Mobile Trace system. He walks forward as Artemis does the same, the unit gets on the catapult as the hanger door opens and the all clear is given.

"This is Girouette Skywing Zephyr, Artemis Astraea, for honor!" Giro said as Artemis is launched and exits the hanger.

Artemis smiles as she does a spin and the boosters are activated as she heads towards the battle, the ship that Giro was in is revealed to be the Kusanagi from Gundam SEED. Flying around Artemis are several mass produced Astray mobile suits as they also head into battle. Inside the cockpit Giro is given information that the Three Ships Alliance is his ally and the EA and ZAFT are enemies with his objective to destroy GENESIS. Amongst the group of mass produced Astray mobile suits is a trio of Astrays, the first one being a standard colored one, but is wielding a beam saber instead of its beam rifle, the second one has a purple tint and is using its beam rifle, and the final one has a pink tint and seems to be holding nothing in the weapon hand. The trio is the 3 test pilots for the mass produced Astray units, too bad they didn't survive.

 _'_ _So my opponents are the EA and ZAFT and my allies are the Three Ships Alliance and I'm guessing the trio of Astrays over there are the 3 original test pilots, poor them for not surviving the battle.'_ Giro thought as Jachin Due is visible with the occasional firefights around it.

As Giro and the mobile suit force approaches the battle, several beam shots and missiles appear right in front of him and the force as Artemis avoids the attack, but the force is not as lucky as several Astray units were blasted away, but the Test Pilot Trio avoided it. The attackers were revealed to be the Earth Alliance mobile suits, the Strike Daggers and they were supported by Moebius mobile armors. Artemis smirks at her opponents as she charges forward with the Astray units. She pulls out a pair of GN Pistol II Kai from the side of her legs and starts to fire at the EA forces while avoiding their attack. 2 Strike Daggers were destroyed by the volley of beam shots while a Moebius got hit in the engine as it loses control. The Astray units soon open fire as their beams hit multiple Strike Daggers and Moebius before they pull out their beam sabers and prepare for CQC. Both sides clash as mobile suits lose their limbs or get a stab through the cockpit. Artemis puts away the GN Pistol II Kai and pulls out the GN Sword V Rapier from her left skirt. She clashes with a Strike Dagger as it swings downwards, but she manages to dodge the attack and stab the Strike Dagger right through the chest, but it does something unexpected. The Strike Dagger grabs the rapier and refuses to let go of it. Artemis tries to get the rapier out, but to no avail, suddenly another Strike Dagger appears right of her, aiming its beam rifle at her.

"Well that's not fair, isn't it?" Giro questioned as he uses his left hand to reach for something on the hard light left skirt.

Artemis mimics this movement as she grabs a GN-Sword II Blaster Kai that was on the left skirt and was under where the GN Sword V Rapier was. She fires the blaster at the flanking Strike Dagger as the beam pierces right through the cockpit and destroys the suit. The Strike Dagger that was holding onto the GN Sword V Rapier was kicked by the pinked tinted Astray, it lets go of the weapon as it spins out of control. The suit's weapon arm was destroyed by a beam shot from the purple tinted Astray as the standard colored Astray finishes it off with a slash to the cockpit. The trio gives Artemis a salute as she returns the salute back with a smile. The trio flies off to deal with more EA mobile suits as Artemis flies out of the battle zone. Inside the cockpit, Giro is kinda confused at the trio helping him. Wasn't he supposed to be a regular soldier on the battlefield? Then again, he did feel an odd connection to them.

"It must be because we are test pilots." Giro muttered as Artemis approaches GENESIS.

In the vicinity of GENESIS, EA and ZAFT forces clash as mobiles units are destroyed with battleships sinking or ramming into the opposing force. An EA Agamemnon ship launches a Moebius squad, but as the squad leaves the ships, several beams and solid rounds pierce through the ship and the Mobile Armors and destroy them. The attackers are revealed to be a 5 mobile suit GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type squad, but they seem to be carrying more firepower than their canon counterparts, but like their canon counterparts, they are tethered to an external generator. The squad destroys several EA battleships with their armaments, but they notice Artemis and aim at her instead. The commander of the squad dons a command horn with the addition of a GuAIZ commander type paint job. The commander gives the order to fire as they fire their "Fortis" beam canons with the addition of several missiles from pods that are located around the body.

"Is this supposed to be a joke or something?" Giro questioned as once again, he is fighting experimental machines with more weapons and numbers.

Artemis dodges some of the beam shots and uses the GN Full Shield to deflect some of the shots she can't dodge. While the missiles would miss Artemis due to GN Particle interference, the missiles seem to actually lock onto her and begin to chase her down. Giro tries to have Artemis outrun the missiles, but the missiles were somehow smart was tracking down the movement as they would suddenly dive when Artemis dives down along with the fact they came with extended fuel. Several MP Astrays appear as the TSA managed to break through the EA blockade. They open fire as the ZAFT and EA forces split off to engage both factions. The Experimental GuAIZs split off to engage the new enemy, but they don't let Artemis off their sights. Artemis destroys the missiles by using the GN vulcans mounted on her wrists, but a few missiles past by her and hits 2 MP Astrays that were behind her. Artemis is shocked at this, but she quickly charges forward with the GN Sword V Rapier in hand to take out 2 Experimental GuAIZs that were nearby. The 2 pull out their beam sabers and combine them into double-bladed beam swords as they intercept Artemis. Both sides clash as the GuAIZs swing down their beam sabers as Artemis generates a beam saber from her left wrist and clashes along with her GN Sword V Rapier. She pushes one of the GuAIZs back and finishes off the other one by stabbing the cockpit area with the rapier as the unit goes limb and she lets go of the body.

"Now for the other one!" Giro shouted as he sets his sights on the other GuAIZ.

Artemis boosts forward as the GuAIZ regains control and tries to ward her off. The unit fires its machine guns and rail cannons at her, but she manages to swiftly dodge the shots and deal the final blow by doing an X-slash with the wrist mounted beam sabers as she put away her GN Sword V Rapier. The GuAIZ is destroyed, but 2 more experimental GuAIZs appear behind Artemis and fire their beam rifles. However, the shots are deflected by the GN Full Shield as they rotate back along with the addition of the binders on the back reinforcing them. Inside the cockpit, Giro mutters an inaudible word as the hard light binders on his back fold directly backwards. Outside, Artemis follows this as her binders do the same thing and in a few seconds, she boosts in high speeds. The GuAIZ are caught off guard as they try to locate her, but in the end, she is right behind them.

"Binder rifle!" Giro shouted as the hard light binders move below his shoulders.

Artemis's binders follow the same movement as they take aim at the 2 GuAIZs, who are regaining their senses and try to flee. They fail as the rifles fire and pierce through the pair, but it seems that their Subflight units were manned as they disconnected from the main unit and begin to charge at Artemis. She recalls the binder rifles back into standby mode and pulls out her GN Sword V Rapier again and charges at the Subflight units. The units fire their beam cannon, but Artemis dodges the shots and she manages to stab one unit in the cockpit area and grab the other one and crush the cockpit area with her GN Claws. Both units explode into purple smoke as Artemis leaves the scene. As Artemis flies around the battlegrounds, a large plasma beam approaches her. She notices the beam and barely dodges it as the beam grazes her back, destroying some parts of the binder, but is still functional. Inside the cockpit, the hard light binders on Giro's back goes red as he is trying to locate the shooter.

"A beam that color and size, must be the Forbidden Gundam, so that means, the other 2 are here as well." Giro muttered as he located the shooter.

While Giro was right that it was Forbidden Gundam, it was a different variant of it. It was equipped with more armor than before, a slimmer version of its backpack with more weapons, and is wielding a double edge scythe with 2 spear tips on top. This was the Rot Forbidden, the final upgrade of the Forbidden Gundam. Behind the unit were the other 2 mobile suits of the trio, but were also in their final upgraded form. The Calamity Gundam had become the Blau Calamity Gundam as it was carrying 2 combined shields on its arms and shoulders with the addition of 2 more long range beam cannons on the back. The Raider Gundam became the Gelb Raider Gundam as it had more thrusters around the body and even more diverse weapons to use.

 _'_ _This shouldn't be right…Those units come later in the SEED timeline.'_ A shocked Giro thought as he takes a combat stance with the hard light GN Sword V Rapier in front.

"Target Girouette Skywing Zephyr confirmed, activating Trio System and 80 AI." An emotionless and almost robotic male voice said over a transmission Giro somehow managed to intercept.

The Gundam Trio begins to take a more human stance as they prepare for combat. The trio begins their attack by having Blau Calamity firing its 4 long range beam cannons while the Gelb Raider charged forward with the Rot Forbidden right behind it. Artemis blocks the beam shots by using her GN Full Shields as they move to the front, but when she opens her shields, Gelb Raider was right in front of her. Before she had the chance to move, the Gelb Raider uses its "Super Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker to hit her in the gut as she is pushed back by the force. The Rot Forbidden was waiting for Artemis to head towards it and when it saw her, it transformed into its "High Speed Assault Form" and begins to charge its plasma and beam cannons. Inside the cockpit, Giro is struggling to regain control of the unit as the hard light armor pieces on his front are flashing red. Giro regains control and looks behind him to see the Rot Forbidden charging up its shots.

"Binder Defense Mode!" Giro shouted as he didn't have enough time to dodge the shot.

Artemis's binders form a second layer with the GN Full Shield as they both cover her back. The Rot Forbidden fires its weapon as the beams hit the double layered shield. The binder rifles are destroyed, but most of binder itself is still intact, but the GN Full Shield takes the full blast as it starts to crack under the power. The shields finally give in as it breaks and detonates, blasting Artemis backwards. She recovers from the expolsion, but the GN Full Shield was destroyed and many parts of her armor were broken, exposing some of the skin with a few of them bleeding. She grips the GN Sword V Rapier tightly as she takes a combat stance. The damaged binders fold directly backwards as she boosts forward to engage Gelb Raider. Gelb Raider fires its energy cannon located inside its mouth in a type of battle cry as it turns around to engage Artemis. The 8-tube GN missile launcher located on the right skirt and the 2 3-tube GN missile launcher located on the torso of Artemis opens up and fires all of its missiles at Gelb Raider. The unit transforms into its MA form and an armed sub wing similar to what the Raider Full Spec carries appears and the Gelb Raider latches on to it and boosts away from the missiles. The missiles chase down the Gelb Raider as it flies around the battlefield as Rot Forbidden and Blau Calamity try to destroy the missiles. 4 of the 14 GN missiles that were launched at Gelb Raider were destroyed by Rot Forbidden as it appears infront of the missiles and uses it shields to destroy while 4 more were destroyed by Blau Calamity using its gatling gun combined shield to destroy them. The last 6 missiles were about to hit Gelb Raider, but several beam shots destroyed the missiles as the shooters were revealed to be a squad of Duel Daggers wearing Fortrestra equipment.

"Well this is unexpected." Giro said as he saw the Duel Daggers in action as the hard light pieces that showed the missile launchers that were used dimmed and disappears as outside the missile launchers were ejected off of Artemis's body.

The Duel Daggers team up with the Gundam Trio as they provide covering fire with their linear cannons and fire their 8-tube missile launchers. Artemis avoids these attacks by doing quick bursts of boosting and shooting down the missiles by using her GN Vulcans. She retaliates by pulling out her GN Sword V Rapier and GN Sword Blaster II Kai and starts firing as the rapier switches to rifle mode. The Duel Daggers charge forward as a few of them discard their beam rifles to pull out their beam sabers. Several shots miss the charging mobile suits, but a lucky shot from the GN Sword V Rapier hits a Duel Dagger in the arm as it is launched backwards before a shot from the GN Sword Blaster II Kai hits it in the cockpit, destroying the suit. 2 Duel Daggers get in close and swing their beam sabers, but Artemis clashes with them using the weapons she is holding. She switches her GN Sword V Rapier back into its regular mode and stabs one of the Duel Daggers right through the cockpit and quickly switching rifle mode and fire a shot that hits a another Duel Dagger that was right behind the first one. Artemis then parries the other Duel Dagger's beam saber with the GN Sword Blaster II Kai as it pushes back the unit. She swings the weapon downwards as it crushes the units head and upper torso.

"Target's handheld weaponry proven to effective againist ally units, suggestion: regroup remaining forces and destroy the weapons." The unknown voice said over the transmission as the remaining Duel Daggers understood this command and begins to group up and begin to focus fire on Artemis's handheld weapons.

Artemis avoids the attacks and returns fire, but she fails to notice that one of the Duel Daggers using the attacks as a distraction to close in on her. The 2 shooting Duel Daggers break off as both sides stop firing as Artemis looks confused at the cease fire. As she looks around the battlefield, she could hear a beam saber being ignited right behind her. When she turns around, a Duel Dagger is right in front of her as it begins to swing down its weapon. Artemis reacts by using her GN Sword V Rapier to parry it, but the Duel Dagger's attack was a fake out as it suddenly retracts its attack and purges its Fortrestra armor. The purged armor releases an intense blinding light as Artemis is forced to cover her eyes as she felt something grab one of her weapons. The light dies down as the Duel Dagger stands infront of her with the GN Sword Blaster II Kai in its hand, pointing right at her. The unit presses the trigger as Artemis tries to defend againist the shot by using the GN Sword V Rapier, but however, just before the rifle could even fire, a green beam blasts right through the GN Sword Blaster II Kai and destroys it. The Duel Dagger recoils back from the expolsion and before it has the chance to recover, a swinging beam saber appears out of nowhere and stabs the unit in the cockpit as Artemis turns to find the thrower. The thrower reveals to be the standard colored Astray of the test pilot trio as the other 2 are right behind it. They approach Artemis as they salute her with her returning the salute and meanwhile inside the cockpit, Giro receives a text message from the commander of trio.

 **"** **We are currently linked up with you as a squad. Just give us directions and we will follow them, but only for some time as we have to retreat for rearming."** The message said a Giro cracked a smile.

"It's been sometime since I was a leading a team." Giro said as a screen appears next to him showing his unit and the test pilot trio's machine and their current status with his unit flashing yellow, meaning it has taken quite the beating.

Artemis and the test pilot trio head off to engage the Gundam trio and the remaining 2 Duel Daggers. The enemy group engages them as the Blau Calamity fires its 4 long range beam cannon, the Rot Forbidden firing its plasma and beam cannons, the Duel Daggers charging forward while firing their beam rifles, and the Gelb Raider charging along with the Duel Daggers as they charge at Giro and the test pilot trio. The purple tinted and pink tinted Astrays use their shields to block the Duel Dagger shots as the purple tinted Astray returns fire along with Artemis as she uses her GN Sword V Rapier in rifle mode. Most of the shots miss the attacking units, but the ones that did hit were mostly hits that damage the Duel Dagger's Fortrestra armor. Both sides enter close range combat as the Gelb Raider transform into MS mode with the Duel Daggers pulling out their beam sabers. The 2 Duel Daggers engage the test pilot trio as the standard colored Astray pulls out another beam saber and clashes with one of the Duel Daggers as the other 2 of the trio engage the other Duel Dagger. The duel between the standard colored Astray and the Duel Dagger was short lived as the Astray got behind the Duel Dagger after a failed stab and jammed its beam saber right into its back, destroying it. However, the second Duel Dagger received quite the violent death as it loses its right leg to the purple tinted Astray's shot from the beam rifle before the pink tinted Astray rushes in, rips the left leg out of the Duel Dagger to use it as a bat as the unit is sent flying as the leg is discarded and is destroyed a beam rifle. The pink tinted Astray catches up with the flung Duel Dagger as its arms are ripped out and were used to smash the unit's head before it is twisted by the pink tinted Astray as the head was slightly ripped out before the final blow was dealt, which was a knee to the cockpit that somehow managed to break the Fortrestra armor and push it into the cockpit. After that happened, both the Gelb Raider and Artemis stopped what they were doing to witness the event and Artemis was rather terrified at the event.

"T-that was very horrifying to watch…" Giro stuttered as he felt chills go up his spine.

"Suggestion: maybe thinking happy thoughts will erase the memory." The voice blankly states before the transmission is cut off.

Seconds later, Artemis and the Gelb Raider resume their fight as it transform into MA form and charges at Artemis. In rather quick decision, she throws her GN Sword V Rapier at the Gelb Raider when it was charging its mouth energy cannon. The weapon stabs the unit right I the face as the energy cannon begins to overload, but the unit refuses to die just like that as it fires all of its weapons in random directions. Artemis avoids these attacks while pulling out a GN Pistol II Kai as she heads towards Gelb Raider to retrieve her thrown weapon. She is in close range of Gelb Raider as she reaches for the rapier, but she accidently slips by it and with no other chance, she fires her GN Pistol II Kai into the back of Gelb Raider as it crumbles under the firepower as the unit explodes into purple smoke, taking the GN Sword V Rapier with it. Artemis regroups with the test pilot trio as they set their sights on the Rot Forbidden. The unit transforms into its High Speed Assault Form and suddenly charges forward at the test pilot trio. The unit manages to cut off the arms of the purple tinted Astray before it could fire as the unit is forced retreat with the pink tinted Astray providing cover by ramming into the Rot Forbidden. The unit is pushed back as Artemis regroups with the remaining 2 of the trio and formulates a plan to defeat the enemy.

 _'_ _Hope this works.'_ Giro thought as he sent the battle plans to the remaining 2 of the trio as their eyes lit up in response.

Artemis provides covering fire by using 2 GN Pistol II Kais as the pink tinted Astray charges forward. The Rot Forbidden deflects the shots as planned, but allowed the pink tinted Astray to sneak up on it as the shields obscures its vision. When the firing stopped, Rot Forbidden retracts its shields before it felt something hit it in the back and before it could react the pink tinted Astray delivers a dropkick to its back as its flung towards Artemis as she aims her 2 GN Pistol II Kais. She fires, but the shots are deflected by the Rot Forbidden as it uses its scythe to deflect them before deciding to throw the scythe at Artemis. The thrown scythe was destroyed easily by the standard colored Astray with its beam saber.

"Thanks" Giro said to his protector as it gives him a thumbs up.

Streams of data appear in Rot Forbidden's hand as it materializes into another scythe. Giro was surprised, he guessed that it could somehow grab new weapons out of nowhere and possibly upgrades them. His suspicions were correct as red energy starts glowing on the edges of the scythe before the unit swings it down as a type of energy wave was launched at him and the Astray. Artemis leans back to avoid the wave, but it managed to cut some parts of her swimsuit, revealing some of her cleavage, but not that much. **(What do you expect? She's a MS Girl after all, there has to be bits of fanservice here and there.)** The Astray was lucky as it only sliced off the shield arm in an attempt to block the blow. The pinked tinted Astray approaches Rot Forbidden as it latches onto one of its shields as it tries to get the crazy unit off. Seconds later, the Astray manages to rip the shield off and when the Rot Forbidden transform into its High Speed Assault Form to fire its energy weapons, the Astray uses the remaining power in the ripped off shield to deflect the attack. The attack was deflected and heavily damages the Rot Forbidden's backpack and before it could recover, Artemis appears right in front of it and jams her wrist mounted beam sabers right into cockpit before switching to GN Vulcan mode as she fires the rounds right into its body. The Rot Forbidden couldn't take the punishment as several parts begin to explode as Artemis escapes before it fully explodes.

"Now for the last one! Deploy GN DODS Cannons!" Giro shouted as Artemis boost towards Blau Calamity along with the 2 Astrays.

A container appears next to Artemis as she is flying before it opens up to reveal a pair of GN DODS Cannons. The cannons were mounted on her back and they resemble the GN Cannons used on Seravee Gundam's backpack. The Blau Calamity notices this new weapon on Artemis and tries to shoot her down by using its 4 long range beam cannons. She avoids these shots as the 2 Astrays charge towards the Blau Calamity as she stays back preparing a shot. The standard colored Astray was in range with its beam saber, so the unit swings it down, in which the Blau Calamity blocks the attack with one of its combined shields, but the shield is destroyed in the process as the unit retreats. As the unit was retreating, the pink tinted Astray intercepts it and manages to break the head by kneeing in the face. The Blau Calamity fires randomly as its field of vision was lost and as it fires both Astrays get to a safe distance as Artemis has her GN DODS Cannons fully charged.

"GN DODS Cannons, fire!" Giro shouted as Artemis releases the shots.

The beams forms a spiral movement as it head towards the blind Blau Calamity. However, the shot nearly misses it as the beam destroys its right arm and weapons in a drill like fashion. The unit was finished when the pinked tinted Astray kicks the unit right into the standard colored Astray's beam saber as the weapon pierced through the cockpit area as it goes limp. The Gundam Trio was defeated, but the test pilot trio was forced to retreat as they were running low on power. The remaining 2 bid Artemis farewell as she bids farewell to them as well. Inside the cockpit, the screen that was showing Giro and machine with the test pilot trio faded away as Giro was the only one active right now. He wanted to take this time to take a break, but his cockpit alarms blare as it detected a massive energy spike.

"The final boss?" Giro questioned as he wondered who or what it was.

The massive energy spike was revealed to be a large wormhole as something rises out of it. It was revealed to be the Granzon from the Super Robot Wars series as it stands cross armed as several mobile suits stopped fighting to watch the newcomer. The Granzon makes its move as several wormholes appear around all the machines no matter which faction it was in as a final wormhole appears in front of it. The unit fires a large beam from its chest as it enters the wormhole. Seconds later several beams appear out of the other wormholes as they hit and destroy most of the machines that were fighting in this battle. Artemis was rather horrified at the carnage, but realized that it was delaying her to destroy GENESIS, so she takes a combat stance. Before the actual battle can happen, Giro receives another audio only transmission from the mysterious person.

"Unit Granzon deployed as last resort, preparing data gathering." The voice says before the transmission is cut off.

"Data gathering? Sounds like I will have a rematch with this person a later time." Giro muttered as he takes a fighting stance.

Both Granzon and Artemis charge at eachother with the Granzon having the Granworm sword with Artemis using 2 GN Pistol II Kais. They both clash as the Granworm sword is swung down with Artemis using her duel weapons to block it by using the bottom parts of her pistols. The clash lasts for a few seconds before Granzon suddenly boosts forward, breaking Artemis's guard as the Granworm sword breaks both her pistols and damages part of her helmet along with parts of the V-fin. Artemis boosts back as she pulls out another pair of GN Pistol II Kais. She then fires another blast from her GN DODS Cannon as the spiral beam heads towards Granzon. The beam partially stopped by the Granzon's distortion field, but some shots make it through as it destroys parts of Granzon's armor.

"Looks like I can't do this in my current state, Trans-Am!" Giro shouted as the hard light pieces begins to glow red and outside, Artemis is also glowing red.

"Trans-Am system detected, activating unstable burst mode." The voice said over a quick transmission as Granzon slightly changes.

Most of armor is purged off as a black aura covers the suit, but the biggest concern was the exposed power source as it was spinning rapidly. Artemis was worried about this, but shrugged it off as both units clash again. Streaks of red and black clash with eachother as Artemis and the Granzon try to get a fatal hit on eachother. Artemis uses the Granzon as a platform as she jumps on its head before kicking back while firing a few shots from her pistols. The shots damages the Granzon's head as the face look unrecognizable from the damage. In retaliation, Granzon boost tackles Artemis as both of them crash on the surface of Jachin Due as it scraps Artemis across the surface as they approach the firing location of GENESIS. Artemis struggles as she tries to get the Granzon off, but it has a tight grip. So in a desperate attempt, she fires both of her GN Pistol II Kais into the exposed reactor of the Granzon as it shows the unit being affected by it.

"Antimatter Annihilation Engine heavily damaged, firing unstable Worm Smasher." The voice said as sparks starts to fly off the Granzon as it was about to blow up.

Artemis tries to fire more shots into the reactor, but it seems its now being protected by an invisible shield as a wormhole appears infront of the reactor. The Worm Smasher begins charging up as Artemis struggles to break free. Inside the cockpit, Giro thinks of a plan to escape destruction as the Trans-Am shuts down as the hard light pieces revert to their normal color. He realizes that maybe with enough firepower; he would be able to vaporize the Granzon. He takes this gamble as he takes aim at the exposed reactor as the hard light pieces on his back begin to glow. Artemis's visor slides down as her damaged binders face forward with the GN DODS Cannons taking aim too.

"Alvaaron Cannon and GN DODS Cannons, fire!" Giro shouted as Artemis follows the command.

The binders fire a large beam that combines with the GN DODS Cannons that form an attack that broke right through the barrier that was protecting Granzon's reactor along with partially vaporizing Granzon itself. The unit's grips lessen as Artemis grabs the suit and throws it towards GENESIS as she fires the remaining 16 GN Missiles from her front skirt. The Granzon crashes into GENESIS as the GN Missiles hit it too, which caused a massive chain reaction. The GENESIS was fully destroyed as it takes the Granzon with it.

"Unit severely damaged, retreat order received, Zodiac 12 is now retreating." The voice now identified as Zodiac 12 says before the transmission is cut short.

"Finally, its over." Giro says as he lays back after that tough battle.

* * *

 **Battle Ended**

The Plavsky Particles disappear as Artemis is seen doing a victory pose as Giro exits the pod and checks his model.

 _'_ _The repairs shouldn't be that hard, but I rather worried about what might happen to me in the near future.'_ Giro though as he takes a look at his model before slightly blushing after seeing the damages done to the swimsuit.

* * *

 **(2 Days Later, Morning, Pittsburgh International Airport)**

2 days after the incident Giro decides to head to Japan to attend an event there. He manages to fully repair Artemis for this event, but he also slightly blushes while repairing the swimsuit. During this time, he contacts his old team about what happened to them and they did confirm that some of their members were hurt in hacking attack when they were hired to test out a new system for PPSE. They told him, they were fine, in which Giro was glad, but when he decided to bring up the subject of the "Zodiacs", they told him that there's information on a group or person named that, which worried Giro. Amidst the conversation, one of his old friends mentioned a group that Giro might be interested in joining. The group was **BLADE** and it did interest Giro as he was looking to check out the **Outfitters** division of that group. He hangs up on the conversation to go the bathroom, but when he found it, there was third bathroom labeled **"Hideyoshi"** and Giro could do was look shocked.

"So it is accepted by humanity…" Giro muttered as he entered the labeled bathroom.

* * *

 **(Unknown Alley)**

In a dark alley, there were at least 3 bodies that were lying on the floor, unmoving as blood leaked out of them as in the middle of these bodies lay a cracked GP Base. The GP Base was playing a text log in full description.

 **Nine: Don't get me wrong, I was surprised as at the methods used to lure him out, to even use a fake version of my personal unit; what do you have to say about that "Angie"?**

 **Angie: Zodiac 12 apologizes for the reason; he states that it was the only way to flush him out.**

 **Nine: Understandable, but since we acquired data from him, we can use it to our advantage the next time we fight.**

 **?: "Nine" the next target is located, but we couldn't get information on him.**

 **Nine: Strange, I'm not taking chances, send "him" in.**

 **?: You sure, you know he is very unstable and could possibly jeopardize our mission.**

 **Nine: I'll make sure he stays in line.**

 **?: Understood, he would like to know who is he fighting.**

 **Nine: A man named** **Aoyama**

* * *

 **(Unknown Small Computer and Gunpla Shop)**

Inside a rather small computer and gunpla shop that doubles as a home is a man in his mid-twenties, with short hair that is mostly mid light brown with a mixture a little red in the color, dark-blue grayish eyes with a small scar on his left cheek, walks around the shop. He is wearing dark blue cargo pants with a black shirt and light red jacket. The man just sighs as he thinks of his past before he goes to the counter. On the counter were 2 models, the first one being a rather strange Gunpla as it has the main torso and chest area a mixture of the Hi-Nu and the Double X while the legs and shoulder pads are also a mixture of the two Gundams, while the arms are that of the Double X a full body reflector thrust system similar to the Gundam X Maoh. It is attached to Double X twin satellite cannons wings/reflector panels with hides the GN Drive. Head takes the appearance of the mainstream Optimus Prime with yellow eyes, white flat face plate with a blue under armor chin guard (face based on OP:Cybertron), and a Gundam V-horns (silver white with a small blue secondary V-horns). Overall the mobile suit design mostly the body gives off the appearance of a mixture Optimus Prime's upgraded form that he appeared in Transformer Prime: Beast Hunters, and the second season of TF: Robots in Disguise (2015), along with Optimus Prime's Super Mode in TF: Cybertron. The second unit is a custom version of the Hyaku-Shiki, with elements from Cherudim SAGA Gundam and the Delta Plus in terms of body frame, with the exception of the head unit being a hybrid of the Mega-shiki's head and Optimus Prime's Head and face from the first three Bayformer films. Meaning the faceplate is a bit edger similar to Optimus along with his side head "fins/ears" antenna (Clavicle Antenna). The armor skirt remains the same, with the side skirts being a mixture of the original and the Cherubim SAGA's, with holsters similar to the Dynames' and the SAGA's, but slightly small and opens up backwards instead of forward. The Forearms of the suit are that of the Mega Shiki but the two small attachments but with shield generators similar in appearance with the Strike Freedom's MX2200 Beam Shield Generator. The torso has been given more armor for more protection to the cockpit and it is a mixture of both the Delta-Plus and the Cherubim SAGA's torso, and the backpack remains the same for the Command Shiki but the backpack thrusters had been modified to incorporate GN thrusters and can be switch to its Tesla Drive thrusters. Also, the wing binders is that of the Mega Shiki minus the beam sabers with the empty slot/rack modified to hold rifles The shoulders are a cross between the Delta-Plus's original shoulder, and the Cherubim; meaning the shoulders can be used as a mount to store rifles if needed. On the right shoulder, it has the insignia of Londo Bell, and on the left shoulder shows the Order of the Black Knights Insignia, but in a more government-like fashion, in a middle of a circle with words circling it (Special Weapons for Operations and Reconnaissance Division) along with a small shield attached to it. He takes these models with him as he goes upstairs to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **That's another prologue finished and boy it was difficult to write. We have the Pathfinder's division upcoming commander next. I would like to thank Spiceracksargent001 for the OC and his custom model.**

 **The whole thing wasn't actually planned, ranging from the extra EA mobile suits to the "Hideyoshi" gender thing. Also, the reason why it took so long is because I tend to be very lazy to even write, I apologize for that.**

 **Anyways, the "Hideyoshi" gender thing is from the anime, Baka and Test; go watch it, it's really funny.**

 **Also, please send me your OC by WEBSITE PM because the app and web version PMs are not connected.**

 **You can choose these series unit designs if you are lost in creation.**

 **-Gundam (While original, try not to use it, already have 3 Gundam series unit with 2 of them combining a series.)**

 **-Super Robot (Like I said, no Super Robots.)**

 **-Xenoblade Chronicles X (Not recommended unless you know much about Xenoblade Chronicles X.)**

 **-Knights and Magic (Despite being a newcomer, it shows good mech design and weapons and I personally like the series.)**

 **-Frame Arms (Not much to say)**

 **-Armored Core (Mostly prefer 4 and 4 Answer generation, but you can use the older generations or the erm... V and Verdict Day generation.)**

 **-Aldnoah Zero (Mostly restricted to Terran units with a few selected Martian units, one of them being the one with the sword. No would be the first unit with that shield.)**

 **-Macross (Robotech for Americans)**

 **-Code Geass**

 **-Full Metal Panic**

 **-Zoids (Maybe difficult)**

 **-Eureka Seven (Know very little about it)**

* * *

 **Here is the profile of Giro.**

 **Builder**

 **Name: Girouette Skywing Zephyr**

 **Nicknames: Giro, Chevalier Skywing, Sir/Lady Zephyr, Knight of the White Lily**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: ? (Technically male, easily mistaken for female; never gives a straight answer when asked)**

 **Ethnicity: French/American**

 **Personality: Vagueness regarding the topic of gender aside, Girouette is a very kind and gentle spirit who can become a fierce, calculating warrior at the drop of a hat. Elegant, refined, and a little soft-spoken off the field, Girouette's demeanor, combined with his appearance, exudes a subtle aura that leaves most people who see him with a sense of confusion as to whether he's actually a guy or a girl. Behind this gentle, friendly persona, however, is the mind of a devious tactician. Giro knows the effects his looks and personality can have on people, and has conditioned himself to take full advantage of this while, at the same time, resisting any charms a member of either sex tries to use on him. On the field, Giro prefers a fair and chivalrous fight, but has no problems with fighting dirty if the situation warrants it. Anything that could be used to his advantage in a battle, he will not hesitate to exploit if it means helping to make the battle easier for his teammates. Even with this sort of mindset, Girouette is a softie at heart, and will always come to his teammates' rescue if he can and taking the opportunity to play Cupid if he can tell that two people clearly have romantic feelings for each other. As a result of his self-hypnosis, Giro is, quite strongly, in touch with his feminine side, as shown by his liking things widely considered to be beautiful, such as lilies, small birds, and kitty cats. As the former lead pilot of a group that specialized in developing new methods, tactics, and scratch-built model kits and weapons for said model kits, Girouette is also as sharp as a whip when it comes to model making and design, having made his personal Gunpla, Artemis Astraea, from scratch.**

 **Appearance: Girouette stands 5'10" with well-kept, shoulder-length, dusty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fit, yet very androgynous physique which, when combined with his often demure personality and equally androgynous wardrobe, often causes others to mistake him for a young woman instead of a young man. His common attire consists of a pink-trimmed teal blazer, which he keeps open at the front, with a white blouse underneath and slim, white pants with brown loafers. He also tends to wear a white cape, which falls to just below his waist and wraps around his shoulders, that is cut in such a way that it resembles the petals of a white Lily, and keeps his fencing rapier in a sheathe connected to a brown belt around his waist. At formal events he will either wear a traditional tuxedo or a simple, yet eye-catching, backless white dress that goes down to his ankles, with white stockings, matching feminine high-heels, and white gloves that reach up to his elbows.**

 **Backstory: Born in America with much of his lineage hailing from France, Girouette grew up a fairly normal youth until the day he was first mistaken for a girl. Initially embarrassed and outraged by such a thing, Girouette eventually accepted that his androgynous looks were just a part of who he was and, with time and plenty of self-hypnosis, began embracing it, even. As he grew older, Girouette found a plethora of hobbies, both masculine and feminine, took lessons in classical music, ballet and ballroom dancing, and fencing, and practically grew up with series such as Gundam, Armored Core, and Super Robot Wars.**

 **When Gunpla Battle first came out, Girouette was focused more on the building aspects, not really knowing how to translate the movements that had become muscle memory for him from his dancing and fencing lessons into the control scheme. After Gunpla Battle became the Model Wars (a name that he agrees is not that well thought out compared to Gunpla Battle), though, he took to using a Mobile Trace-type control scheme like a fish to water. His performance with this control scheme and his skills with building caught him the attention of a newfound Model Wars Group calling themselves the Special Weapons Test Team, within which he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually became leader of his own division in the group officially called Zephyr Squad, but commonly referred to as the "White Lily Dragoons". During his time with the SWTT, his skills with building and combat grew considerably, to the point that he built his "magnum opus", the MS Girl model he dubbed Artemis Astraea, from scratch.**

 **When he turned 17 years old, Girouette began to tire of the work required of him as leader of the "White Lily Dragoons", and began training a successor to lead the squad before retiring from the group as a whole a month prior to his 19th birthday. The friends he made in the Special Weapons Test Team, and his subordinates in the "White Lily Dragoons" in particular, were sad to see their beloved Chevalier go, but understood his reasoning for doing so. He still keeps in touch with his old friends, though, having vowed to always treasure the bonds he'd made within the group.**

 **Group/Army/Division: BLADE/Outfitters, Special Weapons Test Team/"White Lily Dragoons" (former lead pilot)**

 **Likes: pretty flowers (lilies, roses, etc.), classical music, kittens, small birds, poetry, romantic novels, dancing, fencing, video games, working on model kits, playing with people's perception of his gender.**

 **Dislikes: bullies, arrogance, weeds, dubstep, fist fighting, dirt, poor model designs**

 **Major Fan: Gundam, Armored Core, Super Robot Wars (3-way tie)**

 **Minor Fan: Kuromukuro (not a fan of the mecha construction and characters)**

 **Pilot Ability: As the former lead pilot of the "White Lily Dragoons", Girouette's skills sit at the ace level. Combined with his level-headedness, sharp wit, and devious cunning, he is a shrewd tactician and a capable field commander able to adapt to almost any situation thrown at him.**

 **Fighting Style: While capable and proficient with almost any weaponry one can equip to his Gunpla, Girouette is, first and foremost, a fencer with a strong sense of chivalry. He seeks a fair fight with his opponents, though he is not above playing dirty if he needs to. His typical choice of melee weaponry affirms his fencing style, using blades that are light, fast, and designed more for stabbing than slashing if it's a physical blade. Thanks to experience with both dance and fencing, Giro's moves are elegant, precise, and deadly, dancing around his opponent's attacks and returning them with such grace and coordination it looks like his fencing is a dance routine.**

 **Building Style: Girouette's building style is as elegant and feminine as the man himself. His best models have been in the style of MS Girls and similar works of Mecha-based moe anthropomorphism. He prefers scratch-building his models as a result, using special molds to die-cast metal armor parts while using plastic molds for the more "human" elements of his personal masterpieces.**

 **Unit**

 **Unit Serial Number: GNY-001F2-WLD Artemis Astraea "Revision III"**

 **Namesake: Artemis, Gundam Astraea**

 **Unit Type: General-Purpose MS Girl**

 **Power Plant: GN Drive, 2x GN Drive Tau (twin-drive setup, mounted in rear skirt GN Verniers)**

 **Main Weapons:  
** **Mounted** **  
-2x GN Vulcans/Beam Sabers (Wrist-mounted)  
-2x GN Claws  
-2x Binder Rifle  
-Alvaaron Cannon  
-2x 3-tube Missile Launchers (torso)  
-6 GN Missiles  
-4x 4-tube Missile Launchers (front skirt)  
-16 GN Missiles  
-8-tube Missile Launcher (right skirt)  
-8 GN Missiles  
-GN Full Shield  
** **Handheld** **  
-GN-Sword V Rapier (stored on left skirt over GN Sword II Blaster Kai)  
-GN-Sword II Blaster Kai (stored on left skirt under GN Sword V Rapier)  
-4x GN Pistol II Kai (2x stored on legs, 2x stored on rear skirt)**

 **Optional Weapons (notable armaments):  
** **Mounted** **  
-1-2x GN Solid Cannon (Clavicle-mounted)  
-1-2x GN DODS Cannon (Clavicle-mounted)  
** **Handheld** **  
-GN Sword III Kai  
-GN Vulcan/Beam Saber  
-2x 1-tube Missile Launchers  
-10 GN Micro-Missiles  
-GN Ochstan Rifle  
-GN Solid Launcher  
-GN Buster Rifle Kai  
-GN Short Blade  
-GN Armed Armor DE  
-GN Cannon  
-2x 2-tube Missile Launchers  
-20 GN Micro-Missiles  
-GN Field  
-2x GN Pistol II Kai (stored on back)  
-GN Bazooka  
-2x GN Hand Missile**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
-GN Binders  
-Crystal Sensor Fins  
-Trans Am System  
-Sniping Visor**

 **Cockpit Design: Uses a Mobile Trace-style control scheme with hard light interfaces that wrap around the pilot's body like the armor of the model itself. Individual interface sections flash red and dim as they register damage/destruction of parts. Mounted Weapons and Special Equipment require voice command to use.**

 **Pilot: Girouette Zephyr**

 **Appearance: A scratch-built MS Girl originally modeled after the Gundam Astraea Type F2. The "Girl" has cropped, shoulder-length "hair" and, underneath the "armor", appears to be wearing a one-piece swimsuit, thigh-high stockings, and fingerless gloves that go to her upper arms.  
The "armor" parts greatly resembles that of the Gundam Astraea Type F2, and originally consisted of its torso, shoulders, forearms, part of the head, the skirt armor, lower legs, and feet. The skirt armor and the head's V-fin antenna have since been replaced with those taken from the Dynames Repair, with the modified sniper Gundam's GN Full Shield added to the shoulders. Gundam Zabanya's torso-mounted 3-tube Missile Launchers have been added to Artemis Astraea's torso armor, and a custom-built 8-tube launcher was added onto the right skirt to offset the two swords stored on the left skirt. The 1.5 Gundam's GN Binders were later added to the unit, with the Drive Arms able to recreate all of their original functions. The clavicle antenna have also been replaced with similarly shaped Crystal Sensors while similar fins have been incorporated into the forearms in a fashion similar to Wing Zero Custom, retaining their GN Particle manipulation capability while also enhancing the Mobile Suit's sensory capabilities. A pair of holsters are mounted near the knees on the lower leg armor for the GN Pistol II Kai. **

**The optional GN Cannons resemble those mounted on Seravee Gundam's backpack, while the GN Solid Cannons are modeled after those used by the GM Cannon. The optional GN Ochstan Rifle is modeled after the main weapon of the Wild Falken from Super Robot Wars. The GN Pistol II Kai are, functionally, the same as those used by Cherudim Gundam, but have the axe heads made from the same material as GN Condensers, increasing their cutting power, and an extra pair can be stored on the back if needed. The GN Sword III Kai is similar to Exia Amazing's Amazing GN Sword, but uses the GN Sword III as the base with single-tube Missile Launchers loaded with GN Micro-Missiles added to the shield part on either side of the GN Vulcan/Beam Saber. The GN Armed Armor DE is, visually, the same as the Gundam Banshee's Armed Armor DE, but outfitted with an added pair of 2-tube Missile Launchers loaded with GN Micro-Missiles flanking the cannon part. The GN Bazooka and GN Hand Missiles are taken directly from Virtue and Kyrios Model kits.**

 **Colors: The human-like parts of Artemis Astraea show a girl with slightly tanned "skin", silver "hair", and ocean blue "eyes", while her "attire" is pure black in color. The "armor" is largely a silvery white color with light blue accents and GN Condensers, with a similar color scheme applied to the weaponry. GN Particles released by the True Drive are green while the Tau Particles (emitted mainly by the rear skirt GN Verniers) are orange, giving the Condensers and beams a yellow shine to them.**

 **Info: This is the Gunpla that Girouette first created while part of the Special Weapons Test Team, and has been greatly customized over the course of his time leading their "White Lily Dragoons". From a technical standpoint, this is the "Revision III" version of the Artemis Astraea: a tuned-up variant of its "Revision II" form that bears even more power than before. The "Armor" components are built from die-cast metal pieces while the "Human" parts are made from injection-molded plastic to simulate the appearance of a girl wearing MS-themed armor. Notable modifications from the "Revision II" variant of Artemis Astraea are the inclusion of two Tau Drives with a Twin-Drive setup in the two GN Vernier banks in the rear skirt, the inclusion GN-X series GN Claws to the Gunpla's fingers, and replacing the GN Beam Sabers with two more GN Pistol II Kai, which, in addition to their GN Condenser hatchet blades, are capable of functioning as Beam Sabers. Many of its weapons are taken and/or modified directly from other model kits, but the Gunpla's universal polycaps and adjustable hands mean that just about any weapon can potentially be incorporated. Due to the addition of the Twin Tau Drive to the unit's power grid, it's output rivals that of 00 Raiser, if not exceeds it, while the GN Binders allow the same level of GN Particle manipulation as the 1.5 Gundam. The binders are also modified to allow the Binder Rifles to fire in any direction or orientation, removing the need for the Rifle Mode configuration.**

 **Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam 00F (basis suit, Awakening of the Trailblazer for the mods, various for different weaponry, Mobile Fighter G Gundam for the cockpit setup)**

 **Variants:  
-Artemis Astraea "Origin Type" - Artemis Astraea pre-modification. Lacks the Sniping Visor, Missiles, GN Binders, and only bears the original Astraea Type F2's armament. Trans-Am capability hinted at, but never demonstrated.  
-Artemis Astraea "Revision I" - Artemis Astraea after its first round of modifications. Incorporates the modifications derived from the Dynames Repair and adds the GN Ochstan Rifle, GN-Sword V Rapier, and optional GN Cannons to its weaponry, but still lacks the GN Binders and other small details, as well as several of the currently available weapons. This is also the first form of Artemis Astraea shown to utilize Trans-Am.  
-Artemis Astraea "Revision II" - Artemis Astraea after its second round of modifications. Incorporates the GN Binders and extra Missile Launchers and the remaining noteworthy weapons to its arsenal. Lacks small details like the rear skirt Verniers' Twin Tau Drive system and the GN Claws. Retains the Astraea's GN Beam Sabers and only has 2 GN Pistol II Kai.**

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **There is only three slots for Female OCs.**

 **Don't forget to create your own OC for a chance to become one of the division leaders in this story, follow the template on my profile or go to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	6. Pathfinders: Koji

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter again with another chapter for Gundam Build Fighters: Rise of BLADE. Man, it's been such a long time since a did a chapter for this story, and the story hasn't even started yet! Well...there is a reason why this story hasn't been updating unlike my other stories and that reason would be I haven't received a OC ever since Giro's chapter other than the OC that was submitted by** ** _FlashDevil_** **. His OC was the one in the preview last chapter, but other than that, I been lacking submissions, I just need 4 more OCs to start the story, but other than that, that's pretty much my excuse. Anyways, to the prologue for the leader of the Pathfinder division!**

 **I do not own anything except for my OC and his custom model. Aoyama and his custom models belong to FlashDevil.**

* * *

 **[Inside a small computer and Gunpla shop, Daytime, Tokyo, Japan]**

It was the afternoon in Japan as inside a rather small Gunpla shop that doubled as a computer shop lies plenty of computer parts and Gunpla model boxes waiting to be bought, heck even the shop has a few Battle Arenas just like the Iori shop. Anyways, behind the counter sitting in a chair was a man in his mid-twenties, with short hair that is mostly mid light brown with a mixture a little red in the color, dark-blue grayish eyes with a small scar on his left cheek. He is wearing dark blue cargo pants with a black shirt and light red jacket. He was laid back as he working on 2 models right in front of him as he finishes cleaning the chest of one of the models. Said models were a bit strange as the first one has the main torso and chest area a mixture of the Hi-Nu and the Double X while the legs and shoulder pads are also a mixture of the two Gundams, while the arms are that of the Double X a full body reflector thrust system similar to the Gundam X Maoh. It is attached to Double X twin satellite cannons wings/reflector panels with hides the GN Drive. Head takes the appearance of the mainstream Optimus Prime with yellow eyes, white flat face plate with a blue under armor chin guard (face based on OP:Cybertron), and a Gundam V-horns (silver white with a small blue secondary V-horns). Overall the mobile suit design mostly the body gives off the appearance of a mixture Optimus Prime's upgraded form that he appeared in Transformer Prime: Beast Hunters, and the second season of TF: Robots in Disguise (2015), along with Optimus Prime's Super Mode in TF: Cybertron. The second one was also strange, but still pretty recognizable as it is a custom version of the Hyaku-Shiki, with elements from Cherudim SAGA Gundam and the Delta Plus in terms of body frame, with the exception of the head unit being a hybrid of the Mega-shiki's head and Optimus Prime's Head and face from the first three Bayformer films. Meaning the faceplate is a bit edger similar to Optimus along with his side head "fins/ears" antenna (Clavicle Antenna). The armor skirt remains the same, with the side skirts being a mixture of the original and the Cherubim SAGA's, with holsters similar to the Dynames' and the SAGA's, but slightly small and opens up backwards instead of forward. The Forearms of the suit are that of the Mega Shiki but the two small attachments but with shield generators similar in appearance with the Strike Freedom's MX2200 Beam Shield Generator. The torso has been given more armor for more protection to the cockpit and it is a mixture of both the Delta-Plus and the Cherubim SAGA's torso, and the backpack remains the same for the Command Shiki but the backpack thrusters had been modified to incorporate GN thrusters and can be switch to its Tesla Drive thrusters. Also, the wing binders is that of the Mega Shiki minus the beam sabers with the empty slot/rack modified to hold rifles The shoulders are a cross between the Delta-Plus's original shoulder, and the Cherubim; meaning the shoulders can be used as a mount to store rifles if needed. On the right shoulder, it has the insignia of Londo Bell, and on the left shoulder shows the Order of the Black Knights Insignia, but in a more government-like fashion, in a middle of a circle with words circling it (Special Weapons for Operations and Reconnaissance Division) along with a small shield attached to it. As he finished cleaning the models, the door opened as he looked up to see who it was and oddly enough, it was a woman that looked like Miya Asama from Sekirei while still wearing her iconic traditional miko dress.

"You are always working on your models Koji, why don't you take a break and actually help work on the shop?" Miya **(?)** said with the same voice as in anime **(I don't even know…)** as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Don't worry about, I got part-timers working on all of my shifts, all I have to do is pay them and that's it. So don't worry about Miya." Koji replied as he entered a chibi-like form as he examines his models as he lays back before Miya slammed her hands on the counter as chibi Koji looked up to face her.

"Dear...Why for once, don't you take your work seriously and help around the shop." Miya said softly again as a dark aura surrounds her as chibi Koji shivers in fear.

""O-okay, I will do it seriously, I promise." A scared chibi Koji said as the aura from Miya is replaced with sparkles as she has a genuine smile on her face.

Things become a little awkward as both Miya and Koji **(Who is back to normal.)** stare at each other before Miya heads behind the counter to embrace him from behind with a sad expression on her face.

"Please, don't take all of the guilt, let me ease your sorrow…" She said as Koji had a few tears running down his face.

"But how? How am I supposed to ease my guilt? I failed "her"." Koji mumbled as he could recall parts on what happened.

* * *

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _It was raining hard that day as the skies were grey as lightning strikes and thunder booms in the sky as in the living room of the shop's home area was Koji, however, he wasn't happy, but was shocked at what was lying in front of him. In front of him was woman in her mid-20s with brown hair running past her shoulders, but she wasn't breathing as her eyes were opened, but were dull, she had blood coming out of her mouth, a stab wound to the chest, but what was most saddening was that she was pregnant, but with her dead, the baby didn't live. Koji began to tremble before falling to his knees as they land on the pool of blood that was formed from the lifeless woman as Koji begins to cry towards the skies as his voice could be heard from outside as passerby's stopped to look at the source of the sound…_

* * *

 **[Present]**

"I don't know, but please, be strong, for her...for me...for your family." Miya said as Koji rubs her cheeks with his right hand as he could feel the tears running down her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be strong for you so you won't have to suffer the same fate as "her"." Koji said as he turns around to give a Miya a kiss.

"Hey boss, message for...oh." A part-timer said as he trailed off as he came in through the front door to witness the scene.

Both Koji and Miya looked at the part-timer with wide eyes before they straighten themselves out while thinking about one thing.

 _'_ _Stupid Cockblock!'_

"So...what's the message?" Koji asked to break the silence as the part-timer regain his posture.

"Oh! There was a letter delivered to you, but they gave it to me so I could deliver it. I wonder why?" The part-timer said as he rubs the back on his head while handing Koji the letter.

Koji grabs the letter and opens it, but had a confused expression on his face as the letter only had coordinates to an area in the Ginza District. The letter also delivered a small message stating this unknown person knows about his Gunpla fighting skills and wants to see it in action, there was also a data link for his GP Base to contact the unknown sender. Koji grabs his GP Base and his 2 models and puts them in a satchel as he prepares to leave the shop.

"I'm going out for a bit, Dan Moro was it? Take care of the shop until the other part-timer gets here, I'll pay double for you, got it." He said to the part-timer who was named Dan Moro.

"W-what? Oh, but of course!" Dan stuttered happily as he walks behind the counter.

"Alright, see ya." Koji said as he leaves the shop.

There was an awkward silence as Dan was behind the counter looking relieved and as for Miya...she pouted and headed to the home part of the shop. Dan just shrugs as he pulls out a GP Base and begins to message someone.

 **Celebrity Ash: Hey Rai-Den, you there?**

 **Rai-Den: I'm here you fool, what is it you want?**

 **Celebrity Ash: Oh nothing, I was just wondering if got any interesting news today.**

 **Rai-Den: As a matter of fact, I do, but I'm only telling you and Merrygate this since we are a team.**

 **Celebrity Ash: Wait, Merrygate is also here?**

 **Merrygate: I'm right here…**

 **Celebrity Ash: Oh sorry, didn't know you joined the chat, anyways Rai-Den, what did you want to say?**

 **Rai-Den: I heard strange rumors about an unknown group attacking certain builders and their models, but what was most odd is that every builder the group targeted suffers injuries after their fight as the pod exploded.**

 **Merrygate: Really? That's scary.**

 **Rai-Den: Indeed it is and unfortunately for me, I was a target.**

 **Celebrity Ash: You serious? What happened?**

 **Rai-Den: In a turn of events, I managed to barely win, but I noticed something about the group.**

 **Celebrity Ash and Merrygate: What?**

 **Rai-Den: They seem to act more like machines rather than any regular fighter.**

* * *

 **[Ginza District, Afternoon]**

The district was rather lively as many people were going in and out of shops as others were trying to find a way into another district in Tokyo. Koji was doing some shopping as the unknown person told him to wait. So Koji decided to go buy some extra models for the shop to use, that is, if there were that many customers… Aside from that, Koji manages to find some of the recent Perfect Grade Gunplas with reasonable prices as he purchases them and leaves the shop. While walking with the Perfect Grades, he receives a message from the unknown person to head into the arcade that was right of him. Koji finds the arcade and enters it. The arcade was pretty crowded as it was a Model Battle central as several builders from different districts were duking it out with their Gunpla. Koji is instructed to enter one of the pods that were farthest from most the crowd as he finds it. He gets in the pod as the door closes behind him as the lights turn on.

 **MoDel BaTTle: STart Up**

 **BeGinnING PLAVsky PaRTicle DIsperSAL**

The voice sounded a bit disoriented, but it didn't faze Koji. Knowing what to do, Koji unpacks his satchel as he loads both custom Gunplas into separate open boxes right of the terminal. He places down his GP Base infront of the terminal as it scans it along with the models as the PPSE logo appears on the GP Base before fading away to reveal his name and the models.

 **Builder: Koji Aoyama**

 **Models: TFG-084 G-Convoy and MSN-001C-Kai Command Shiki-Kai**

Koji grabs a nearby VR headset and gloves as he puts them on. He slides down the headset as it starts to hum to life as he says the command to begin the battle as he closes his eyes. "Link."

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Cybertron (Fall of Cybertron Era), Iacon City**

Koji opens his eyes to reveal that he is in a standard panoramic cockpit with the linear feature and 360 view, but was upgraded with a biosensor with several hologram monitors and systems. The camera activates as it looks around to show that it was behind a gate as several small humanoid robots running around as they were arming themselves with assault rifles that looked more like twin-link gatling guns with 8 barrels as others were a variety of different sized machines with some of them being tall and were armed with long barrel gatling guns. The robots began to leave to head into the front lines as G-Convoy starts to move as behind the unit was the Command Shiki-Kai as it activates with an AI activating for the controls.

"I'm ready to fight! Um...what do I do?" The AI said indicating that it was a Tachikoma AI from the Ghost in the Shell series.

"Just follow me and provide cover." Koji said to the confused AI with a smile.

"This is Koji Aoyama, G-Convoy, heading out!" Koji shouts as the boosters activate.

"Um...Command Shiki-Kai, taking off!" The Tachikoma happily chirps as it takes a launch stance.

The gate opens as several beams and missiles enter, taking out several of the robots as they scream in pain or charge forward. G-Convoy takes off with Command Shiki right behind it as they exit the gate. Koji examines the battlefield as he looked rather interested at the stage choice.

 _'_ _Ah Cybertron, how nostalgic it is for someone who is a fan of Transformers, but there is no time to waste.'_ He thought as he saw the dead bodies of Autobot Drones littered everywhere on the streets of the city.

* * *

 **[Elsewhere on the battlefield]**

Far away from Koji position is a mech that resembles the R-1 from the Super Robot Wars series, but had a visor instead of dual eyes, it was painted green and orange, and was equipped with a flight pack. This was the R-Eins, a modified version of the R-Blade that was used by the Neo Divine Crusaders. The unit's visor glows green as it picks up a shotgun and loads it before it grabs a rifle using its left hand. It was about to fly off, but a hand grabs it by the right leg as the machine turns to see a small Autobot Drone holding it down as both of his legs were missing.

"Y-you...won't get away with this." The dying Autobot bravely says before the R-Ein puts the shotgun to his temple and fires, blowing head completely off as the unit takes off.

After the R-Eins left, behind the corpse of the Autobot, were several more corpses of Autobot Drones piled up as standing on top of the pile is a black colored GN-XIV with Patrick Colasour's loadout. The unit was equipped with a type of GN beam machinegun on the left hand with a beam sword mounted on the right arm. The unit's eyes flash red before the GN Drive Tau starts to spew silver particles as the unit takes off to join up with the R-Ein as several more trails of light were behind them.

* * *

 **[Back to Koji]**

G-Convoy approaches the center of combat as several Autobot Drones firing at the enemy with some of them getting killed as they pop out of cover. A thick smoke covers the enemy side as several beams and missiles fly out of the smoke before it starts clear up as several shadows rush out of it. The shadows are revealed to be Battlepods from the Macross series as some of them were equipped with small missile launchers with a few Commander Type Battlepods leading the small army. The Zentradi forces begin to push back the Autobots as several of them were killed by beams or missiles. Just as a Commander Battlepod was about to execute a Drone that was reaching for its assault rifle, a Epyon beam saber that oddly resembles the Star Saber from Transformers Armada pierce through the cockpit as G-Convoy swoops in to plunge the saber in deeper as the Battlepod explodes. 3 regular Battlepods appear behind G-Convoy and just they were about to fire, several small beams pierce right through them as a 4th Battlepod appeared, but was simply destroyed by the Autobot Drone as he grabbed his assault rifle and fire a good amount of 50 rounds of ammo that can emit sonic booms as the Battlepod stumbles and falls down. Command Shiki Kai lands as it was holding beam pistols similar designed like the Lawgiver Mark II pistol seen from Judge Dredd before storing them on the rear skirt armor. G-Convoy sheathes its Star Saber in a shield that uses the basis of the Impulse Gundam's shield, but was designed to look like the Skyboom Shield from Transformers Armada. The unit then approaches the down Autobot Drone as he was tired from the fighting. G-Convoy lends a hand to the drone as he looks up at the Gundam and takes the hand as he is raised before he salutes G-Convoy as he transforms into vehicle form to join with any remaining soldiers left fighting.

 _'_ _Even though they aren't real, their lives are important as in real life.'_ Koji thought with a sad expression on his face he remembers he can't save everyone.

Koji's thoughts were interrupted as his cockpit alarms blare to indicate that several missiles were approaching his position. G-Convoy boosts away the attack as Command Shiki Kai follows as the missiles weren't seekers as they failed to hit the moving targets. Not far from G-Convoy's position are the attackers as there were 4 Battlepods equipped with small missile launchers with a Commander Type leading them. One of the Battlepods was pierce by a katana emitting electricity as G-Convoy rushes in with another katana as it pulls out the other one and begins to duel wield them. The Commander Battlepod fires its smoothbore cannons at G-Convoy as it raises its blades. The rounds hit as the unit is engulf in smoke, when it clear up, there were only smudge marks on the armor with no visible damage seen.

"My turn." Koji says with a smirk.

G-Convoy boosts forward and in a swift motion, cuts off both arms of the Commander Battlepod as the unit stumbles and turns around to fire its beam cannon as the beam is blocked by Command Shiki Kai as the beam strikes the unit, slightly damaging it thanks to Nano-Laminated Armor. The remaining Battlepods continue to open fire at Command Shiki Kai as slowly, the Nano-Laminate Armor starts to wear down as the unit starts to be pushed back. G-Convoy side dashes behind Command Shiki Kai as it throws the Skyboom Shield at one of the pods as the shield jams itself into the face of the enemy as it stops moving. G-Convoy boosts forward to grab its shield as the Battlepods redirect their fire towards the inbound unit, but the shots bounce off due to Nano-Laminate Armor. Just as G-Convoy was about to grab the Skyboom Shield, a green blur tackles the custom Gundam as both it and the unit crash into a nearby building. Koji recovers as he checks to see what tackled him and when the cameras reactivates, standing in front of G-Convoy was a Zentradi Battle Suit, more notably the ones used by the female division of the Zentradi forces. The enemy unit aims its arm mounted laser guns at the downed unit, but Command Shiki Kai returns as the remaining Battlepods were full of holes. The ally unit pulls out a pair of GN Submachine Guns on its legs and begins suppressing firing as the enemy unit is forced to retreat. 2 more female Zentradi Battle Suits arrive on the battlefield along with their male counterpart units. The male ones begin long range bombardment with their plasma cannons as the female ones regroup and take a combat stances.

"Shiki, you okay?" Koji asked the Tachikoma now known as Shiki.

"I am combat ready!" Shiki replies as Koji looked satisfied.

G-Convoy and Shiki charge at the Battle Suits as plasma rains from above. The two units avoid covering fire made from the female Battle Suits as they approached the male ones. They start an opening volley as Shiki fires its duel GN Submachine Guns as the male units seemed unhinged by it due to it being a close range weapon. G-Convoy swoops in behind the suppressed units as it grabs the Skyboom Shield that was lying on the ground as the handle for the Stab Saber pops up and G-Convoy pulls it out as it ignites. Before even one of the male units even noticed G-Convoy, it was sliced in half as the upper torso fell to the ground. Normally blood would pour out of the wound, but for some reason, blue pixels would cover the wound. The other unit was about to attack G-Convoy, but was tackled by Shiki as it aims its wing binder down at the unit as 12 shots of plasma blast right through the unit and destroys it. The female Battle Suits open the sides of their engines and begin the Macross Missile Massacre, in which TONS of missiles are fired.

"This is going to hurt." Koji said as G-Convoy and Shiki begin evasive maneuvers.

Hundreds of missiles fly out as they begin to chase the custom duo as the enemy also chases them. It was a high speed chase as the missile track down Shiki and G-Convoy with the Battle Suits right behind them, but some of the missiles crashed into the nearby building, but there were plenty of missiles left. Shiki takes potshots at the missiles and Battle Suits with its GN Submachine Guns and Plasma Barrage Cannons as several missiles were destroyed with a lucky shot hitting a Battle Suit in the head as the unit crashes and explodes. One of the 2 remaining Battle Suits goes around and flanks G-Convoy as the unit is forced to take several missiles to the back as the Nano-Laminated Armor was breached as the backpack was heavily damaged, forcing the unit to land, but not before slashing the flanker in half with the Star Saber. G-Convoy lands as the remaining missiles chasing it hit a building as Shiki deals with the final Battle Suit as it stores its GN Submachine guns and pulls out a pair of plasma swords as they ignite, emitting a high frequency. The unit turns around and slashes the Battle Suit into pieces, but before celebrations could happen, a black blur slashes Shiki's legs in one go, making the unit crash as the remaining missiles rain down on the disabled unit.

"Shiki! Respond!" Koji exclaimed as he tries to find the enemy who did it.

"Oooo, I can't…move." Shiki replied as it tries to get up, but only to fail.

G-Convoy rushes to Shiki's position, but is interrupted as several beams stop the unit in its tracks. The unit turns to look at the shooter, which is revealed to be the black GN-XIV as 4 more regular colored GN-XIV's were behind it, 2 each side as they were armed with GN Long Beam Rifles. Seconds later, the R-Eins appears as it looks down on G-Convoy.

"My my…What an interesting person you are." A gruff unknown male voice said over a private comns channel.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who sent the invitation?" Koji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh…I guess I did, however, you aren't leaving this place unscathed." The unknown man said as R-Eins starts to take a combat stance.

 _'_ _Damn it, I let my guard down, he is part of that unknown group that was targeting certain builders, and it seems I was a target.'_ Koji thought as G-Convoy gets back up and takes a combat stance with the Skyboom Shield and Star Saber.

"However, before we start this fight, let's change the playing field." The man said as R-Eins snaps its fingers.

The ground starts to shake as several building starts to disappear into blue pixels. A bright white light starts to engulf everything as Koji is forced to cover his eyes as the light engulfs G-Convoy and Shiki.

* * *

 **-Stage Change: Axis Asteroid Base, Near Earth**

Koji opens his eyes to see that his unit along with Shiki and the enemy were on an asteroid, but not just any asteroid. It was the Axis asteroid base, the one used in Gundam Char's Counterattack. The R-Eins and GN-XIV squad were flying above G-Convoy and Shiki as they seem to be waiting for something. The Axis starts to shake as the boosters on the back ignite and its destination, the Earth.

"Now, let us dance until you drop dead!" The man said as he laughed manically.

"Not unless I can defeat you right here and now, you crazy bastard!" Koji shouts as G-Convoy charges at R-Ein, but the GN-XIV's blocks its way.

The GN-XIV units open fire as several red beams head towards G-Convoy as they mostly miss or are blocked by the Skyboom shield. Meanwhile, Shiki doesn't get up, but instead pulls out a rifle. The rifle in question was designed like the SC-20K M.A.W.S. from the Splinter Cell series, but was using beam weaponry instead of solid rounds. The weapon converts into a sniper mode as it takes aim at one of the enemy shooters. The trigger is pulled as a large beam exits from the barrel as it begins to spiral like a drill as it heads towards its target. Said target was one of the shooting GN-XIV as it notices the inbound beam. The unit uses its GN Shield to block the shot, but what it didn't expect was the beam to struggle before it drilled right through the GN Field and pierce the unit as it explodes while the remaining units scatter.

"My…I didn't expect "it" to still run even after the legs were cut off." The man said in slight surprise.

"Don't take me lightly!" Shiki said with determination.

The remaining 3 normal GN-XIV's had their weapons digitalized into blue pixels as they reformed into different shapes. The first one being a GN Short Beam rifle and a GN Buster Sword, the second being a modified GN Sniper Rifle II that has a wire connecting to a pair of GN Particle Tanks, and the final one having a pair of NGN Bazookas.

 _'_ _I heard rumors that this group could also change the properties of their models, guess those rumors were right.'_ Koji thought as the NGN Bazooka equipped unit fires a few shells at Shiki.

Shiki uses its boosters to get up and get away from its current position as the rounds fail to hit their target. The unit boosts around the surface of Axis as it tries to find a safe place to land. The GN Buster Sword GN-XIV charges at Shiki as it fires its ranged weapon, but was interrupted as it was sliced in half by G-Convoy with the Star Saber. The enemy unit discards the destroyed rifle away and swings its GN Buster Sword with both hands as it clashes with the Star Saber. G-Convoy uses the Skyboom Shield to block the next blow as when this happened, the unit quickly lets go of the shield to pull out its retractable progressive katana as the high frequency weapon is thrown at the enemy unit as it stabs the cockpit area as it ceases to function. G-Convoy quickly grabs its shield and leaves as the enemy unit explode, taking the katana with it. Shiki manages to find a safe area to provide covering fire as the GN-XIVs couldn't locate it. G-Convoy charges at the sniper GN-XIV as it turns to engage the inbound unit. The GN Sniper Rifle II fires a large beam at G-Convoy as it uses the Skyboom Shield to block the shot. The shield doesn't hold however and explodes, but out of the smoke comes G-Convoy as it slashes rifle and pulls out the other progressive katana and slashes downwards, cutting right through chest and into the cockpit as the unit shuts down. The NGN Bazooka GN-XIV fires more shells before a DODS beam pierces the unit and destroys it. The black GN-XIV suddenly appears in front of G-Convoy as it swings its mounted beam sword. Both weapons clash as the GN-XIV boosts back to fire its GN beam machinegun at G-Convoy's left hand, which was holding the katana. The rounds stagger the left hand, forcing G-Convoy to drop the katana as the GN-XIV dashes behind G-Convoy and kick it in the back.

"It seems you are having trouble fighting my little "pet". I had higher expectation for you." The unknown man said with slight disappointment.

"Don't judge me just yet!" Koji shouts as he slams his left palm on one of the screens as it sends a message.

 **Double X Convoy deployed**

Seconds later, a flight pack resembling the Double X Gundam's backpack flies into the battlefield. The GN-XIV tries to shoot it down, but the hand that was holding the GN beam machinegun was blasted off by Shiki as it fired another DODS shot. The enemy locates Shiki and charges forward while firing its GN vulcans. Meanwhile, G-Convoy docks with the flight pack as it now has the Twin Satellite Cannon along with the F91 Gundam's Variable Speed Beam Rifle. The new G-Convoy charge at R-Eins at high speeds as it takes a combat stance. The R-Eins makes the first move as it fires split beam cannons, but the shots miss as G-Convoy makes quick dodges using the new backpack. G-Convoy retaliates by firing high speed penetrating beam shots from the VSBR. When the beams were about to hit the unmoving R-Eins, they were deflected by an invisible barrier around the unit as upon closer look, it was a black colored GN Field. The field fades away as the R-Eins backpack begins to spew black particles, indicating it wasn't the Tesla Drive, but a GN Drive instead. G-Convoy gets in melee range as it swings down the Star Saber as the R-Eins blocks it with its bayonet attachment on the rifle. Both units begin high speed clashes as they become streaks of light in the far distance.

* * *

 **[With Shiki]**

At Shiki's position, both it and the GN-XIV were at duking it out as the GN-XIV was being fended off as Shiki keeps firing DODS shots. The GN-XIV had enough as small blue pixels appear on its left hand as it fades away to show a new hand holding 3 daggers. The unit throws the daggers as they begin to move at high speeds and drone like. The daggers hit the M.A.W.S. at the base as Shiki is forced to discard it and pull out a pair of knives stored in the shoulders as they were emitting high frequencies. Both units clash with their melee weapons as Shiki had the advantage of two as it swung one from above and the other from below. The GN-XIV carefully deflects these blows as on the right back of its shoulder, blue pixels materializes a small chain gun as it spins up and rains down high speed bullets. Shiki tries to deflect or dodge the bullets, but the amount of bullets made Shiki lose its left arm as the bullets managed to hit the gaps in the armor.

 **"** **EXAM System: Standby!"** Shiki said as the unit's head glows blood red.

The unit charges at the GN-XIV at high speeds and begins to furiously slash at its enemy as it managed to destroy the left and right leg. In a final effort to take out Shiki, the GN-XIV ignites its beam saber and aims it at Shiki's head. Shiki plunges its other knife into the cockpit area of the enemy as the beam saber stabs through the head. Both units cease to function as their motionless bodies float in space.

* * *

 **[Back to Koji]**

Both G-Convoy and the R-Eins managed to deal serious blows to eachother. R-Eins managed to deliver point blank shots with its shotgun at G-Convoy's right arm that was holding the Star Saber. The shots breach the Nano-Laminated Armor and manage to pierce through it. G-Convoy returns fire by using the VSBR to fire a wide beam with high cutting capability as it managed to slice off the twin beam cannons along with the head.

"Come on! Show me more! Show me what you got!" The unknown man said with excitement.

"It's not over yet!" Koji shouts as the wings on G-Convoy's back open up.

The cannon starts to take in light from the moon as inside the cockpit, it shows 30% charge, but is able to fire. The R-Eins doesn't allow G-Convoy to charge, but is interrupted by Shiki as it floated to its position as it fires AP rounds using the SS Lawgiver beam pistol. The rounds miss due to no head, but it gave G-Convoy enough time close in as the unit rams R-Eins into the front of Axis, making a big crater. G-Convoy aims the twin satellite cannons at the crater as it boosts back to avoid the blast. The cannon charge was at 40%, but Koji fires anyways as the wings glow and the cannons start to energize. The R-Eins was deep in the crater as it couldn't move. The cannons fire as a massive white beam slams into the crater, vaporizing the R-Eins and piercing through the Axis as the engines shut down and the asteroid ceases movement. G-Convoy retracts the wings and cannons as inside the cockpit Koji was catching his breath. Seconds later, the unknown man sends an audio message to Koji before the battle ends.

"It was an interesting run, but that was just a warm up, I will return to obliterate you and your lap dog. I had a name, but I go by L now, until we meet again." The message said as it deleted itself.

 _'_ _Yeah, can't wait to kick your ass another time.'_ Koji thought as the Plavsky Particles start to fade.

* * *

 **Battle Ended**

The Plavsky Particles return into the Battle Arena as Shiki and G-Convoy were lying down, suffering major damage. Koji exits the pod as he takes a good look at his models.

 _'_ _This is going to take some time to repair, but first…'_ Koji thought as he pulls out a cellphone and begins to dial an unknown number as he retrieves the models and his belongings as he leaves the arcade.

"Hello?" Koji said on the phone as he leaves to go home.

* * *

 **[2 Days later, Computer and Gunpla Shop]**

Shortly after returning home, he receives a nagging from Miya for leaving the shop and a slap to the forehead with a paper fan that appeared out of nowhere? Aside from that, Koji's conversation with an unknown person included something on the lines of investigating, glad you're okay, and an invitation to a group called **BLADE** with the person saying something like this.

"This group may interest or help you find out who this "L" person is."

Koji accepts the invitation as now he was a follower for **BLADE**. He was currently behind the shop counter, working as punishment while he was working on a new variant set for G-Convoy. This new set was the Magna Overload Launcher cannons, it was inspired by Optimus Prime's power link with Overload in TF: Armada as such the appearance of the cannon pack is based on Overload power-linked with Optimus Prime and utilized the GN Drive to power it up. The cannons themselves are 2 modified Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher but more streamlined and smaller and are attached to the backpack and slung over the shoulders. He hears bells ringing at the front door as he stops what he was doing to face the customer.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" He happily says.

* * *

 **[Underwater]**

A GP Base lies at the bottom of an unknown body of water as fish and other things were swimming around it, ignoring it. The GP Base activates as it shows a red background while showing a message log.

 **Nine: To think that you controlled yourself during that fight…**

 **L: It was a must, I was sure that if I went full power, he wouldn't survive.**

 **Nine: Don't take him too lightly; he may have hidden surprises like the others we faced.**

 **L: So it may seem…Do we have another target on our list?**

 **Nine: So far, no, but we have targets for the testing for our new machines.**

 **?: If I may ask sir, who would be using them?**

 **Nine: We haven't decided yet, but if you would like to test them out, permission is granted, "C"."**

 **C: It would be a pleasure…**

* * *

 **Another prologue is finished, there were a lot of changes to the original idea of this chapter, but I decided to do this scenario. I know nothing of Sekirei, so if Miya was acting OOC, apologies, also,** **_FlashDevil_** **did request this character to be the OC's fiancée, you can request characters for your OC to be paired up with, but not right now and I am not great in terms of writing romance. Also, to keep this story running while I wait for more submissions, I will write side stories that will involve future enemies and maybe on BLADE's current forces.**

 **I would like to inform** ** _FlashDevil_** **something. In order to prevent your OC's models from being too powerful, I would have him create the variants as the story goes on along with some of Command Shiki Kai's weapons. Also, a few questions, would you like to name the Tachikoma or do you like Shiki for the name and what is the name for the shop?**

 **You can choose these series unit designs if you are lost in creation.**

 **-Gundam (While original, try not to use it, already have 3 Gundam series unit with 2 of them combining a series.)**

 **-Super Robot (Like I said, no Super Robots.)**

 **-Xenoblade Chronicles X (Not recommended unless you know much about Xenoblade Chronicles X.)**

 **-Knights and Magic (Despite being a newcomer, it shows good mech design and weapons and I personally like the series.)**

 **-Frame Arms (Not much to say)**

 **-Armored Core (Mostly prefer 4 and 4 Answer generation, but you can use the older generations or the erm... V and Verdict Day generation.)**

 **-Aldnoah Zero (Mostly restricted to Terran units with a few selected Martian units, one of them being the one with the sword. No would be the first unit with that shield.)**

 **-Macross (Robotech for Americans)**

 **-Code Geass**

 **-Full Metal Panic**

 **-Zoids (Maybe difficult)**

 **-Eureka Seven (Know very little about it)**

* * *

 **Here is the profile for Aoyama.**

 **Name: Koji Aoyama**

 **Nickname: Hiko Seijūrō (XVII) (title) Formalities**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 25**

 **Race: Asian**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese**

 **Personality: Most of the times he is level headed and has a good nature when it comes to friends and family, but shown anger when it comes to said family if something were to happen to them and when something pissed him off. Though he sometimes gets scared because of what his boss is going to do to him. Honorable, due to him being from a samurai family and discipline due to him learning swordsmanship and martial art, along with the training from his military days, he is able to keeps a cool head when the situation gets tough. He also beat the sense into people if they decide to go all emo or naïve into doing something stupid (cough*Kira*cough*Shinn*cough). He is a hard worker and sometimes he push to the limits, due him having to live up to his family legacy, in his mind that is. His family on the other hand, does not mind and that they are still proud of him either way. He can be also laid back.**

 **Appearance: He looks like he is in his mid-twenties, with short hair that is mostly mid light brown with a mixture a little red in the color, which he inherited from his father's side of the family while having dark-blue grayish eyes from his mother's side. He has a small scar on his left cheek. (Based off the male playable character in Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2008, the default setting with face # 2). Well muscles showing he trained his body every day whenever gets the chance just not too much muscle. He wears a dark blue cargo pants with a black shirt and light red jacket when going in civilian casual.**

 **Backstory: Koji is the direct descendant of a well-known samurai family. Originally, he was the successor to his Family dojo, but he gave it to his younger sister Saya in order to further his education. He's well trained in martial arts in order for his body to keep up with the sword style. As a kid, he used loved to build gunpla whenever he has the time from school and training and was a fan of mech series such as Gundam, Super Robot Wars, Code Geass, Macross and the Japanese adaption and original adaptation of Transformers mostly by the leadership displayed of Convoy (Japanese name for Optimus). After graduating from Tokyo University in Business, mechanics, and engineering, he decided to open up a small Computer repair and Gunpla shop with a few Gunpla battle system and Rec room. A year before the story, he had a wife but she passed away due unfortunate circumstances. He kept a picture of her in a shrine on the residence section of the shop. The shop is similar to the Iori gunpla shop; it doubles as his home and the residential area on the second floor. He also has a fiancée whose appearance is similar to Miya Asama from Sekirei.**

 **Army: Pathfinders**

 **Likes: his family, anime, training, gunpla, BBQ**

 **Dislike: idiots, incompetent people, traitors, spice food, cringe-type anime**

 **Major Fan: Gundam series, Super Robot Wars: OG (anime), Macross Frontier, Transformers, Halo, Code Geass, Zoids, And a Certain Magical Index, Metal Gear Solid, Ghost in the Shell**

 **Minor Fan: Gundam SEED Destiny, Zone of the Ender, Sword Art Online, and Mass Effect**

 **Pilot Skills: Due to him being in the Air Force and an actual pilot, his skills in on par to Mr. Ral when he's being serious and Takashi Iori. He also has a somewhat sixth sense that alerts him of trouble.**

 **Fighting style: He is mostly an all-rounded type fighter, as he specializes in Close-quarters and mid to long range as well as sneaking around enemies' defense or line. Known to duel wield most of the time.**

 **Building style: He builds his gunpla to suit whatever situations designed with armors that allow his Gunpla to take more hits such as with Gundanium and Nano-Laminate Armor. He also designs his specs to allow him to utilize his Military training, Martial arts and Kenjustsu. His Gunpla is also designed with high mobility, speed, and maneuverability, firepower as well as two power plants, one as the primary and the other as the secondary.**

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number: TFG-084**

 **Namesake: G-Convoy or Gundam Convoy**

 **Unit Type: Custom General Multi-purpose assault unit.**

 **Power Plant: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor as the primary, GN drive mk. II (based on 00 Qan[T]'s twin drives) as a secondary for propulsion hidden under a backpack thrusters similar to the Unicorn Gundam.**

 **Cockpit: panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit, with a 360 degree view and a bio-sensor with holograms monitors and systems**

 **Special equipment: Thermal Optic Camouflage (both GiTS and 00), adaptive camouflage (Based on the Variable Phase-shift armor), AI assistant, Satellite system, solar system, Trans-Am System, and a GN field. Anti-Beam coatings in the vital area of the suit.**

 **Armor: Gundanium Alloy, Nano-Laminated Armor**

 **● Armaments:**  
 **o 2x Beam Sabers**  
 **o 1x Modified Epyon Beam Sword (codename Star Saber)**  
 **o A customized MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield (codename Sky Boom Shield) with a slot to store the Star Saber. The shield also emits a beam shield similar to the F91 Gundam's beam shield when it is in its compact mode**  
 **o 2x Retractable Progressive swords (katana): The blade emits a high vibration frequency that can cut through any weapon or mobile suits like butter.**  
 **o 2x Hyper Beam Swords**  
 **o 60mm Vulcan Guns in the head**  
 **o 2x Machine cannons on clavicle sections of the Gundam**

 **● Optional Armaments:**  
 **▪ 1x handheld High Mega cannon launcher**  
 **▪ 1x modified custom Beam Rifle of the Hi-V Gundam but with the blast function of the DODS (Drill-Orbital Discharge System) Rifle**

 **Pilot: Koji Aoyama**

 **Appearance: The main torso and chest area are a mixture of the Hi-Nu and the Double X while the legs and shoulder pads are also a mixture of the two Gundams, while the arms are that of the Double X a full body reflector thrust system similar to the Gundam X Maoh. It is attached to Double X twin satellite cannons wings/reflector panels with hides the GN Drive. Head takes the appearance of the mainstream Optimus Prime with yellow eyes, white flat face plate with a blue under armor chin guard (face based on OP:Cybertron), and a Gundam V-horns (silver white with a small blue secondary V-horns). Overall the mobile suit design mostly the body gives off the appearance of a mixture Optimus Prime's upgraded form that he appeared in Transformer Prime: Beast Hunters, and the second season of TF: Robots in Disguise (2015), along with Optimus Prime's Super Mode in TF: Cybertron.**

 **Colors: the same color scheme as Optimus in TF: Cybertron/Galaxy Force and TF: RiD (2015) 2nd season**

 **Info: This Gundam is a customized unit created by Koji using some the parts from both the Hi-V Gundam and the Double X Gundam in order to build it while using Optimus Prime/Convoy as a design inspiration. The suit was designed to a General Multi-purpose assault unit, with utilizes armor equipment are similar to the Strike type units or any UC mobile suits if the situation calls for it and in need of some firepower or for something up close and personal like say in a colony or near populated area. When not using the armors, the suit can hold off enemy suits on its own with just the rifle and shield, and it is still deadly with its multiple swords for close-quarter-combat for Koji design the specs for him utilize his martial arts and sword skills just like Nils did with his Sengoku Astray. Outfitted with the 00 Qan[T]'s GN drive, this grants the MS a high mobility and speed when the MS is forced to rely of CQC, especially with the one of armor equipment would add in some extra weights to the point it would have the mobility and weight of the Virtue Gundam.**

 **While it is outfitted with a GN drive, it only served as a secondary power source and propulsion, while the Ultracompact Fusion Reactor is used as the primary power for all system and weapons. Except, for one particular armor that would require the GN drive. Some systems such as the Satellite System and Solar System can only be able to use when it is equipped with the Double X pack, with the Absorb system can only be use when using armor packs that is used for heavy assaults or firepower. The thermal optic camouflages allows to him sneak pass an enemy or hide, adaptive camouflage allows the suit to blend in the background, with the AI assist program Tachikoma helps him maintaining the Gundam's systems and help in combat. In addition, the reason it has two power sources is that when it is not equip with the armor attachments, the drive would give the suit more maneuverability as well as mobility when engaging in CQC. Once after the Trans-AM times out, the suit can switch to the primary generator to continue battling until the Drive is charge back up.**

 **Variants:**  
 **● Double X Convoy: it is a modified version of flight pack based on the Double X Gundam and is used as the primary form or at least currently since it was equipped to the MS when the Gunpla and its pilot was transported to the CE. Like the Double X, it utilizes the Twin Satellite Cannons whenever it is in contact with the moon or the sun when using the Solar System. When not using the cannons, it can use a Variable Speed Beam Rifle based on the F91 as a substitute that slung under the arms. For propulsion, the thrusters of the flight pack would allow the suit fly at the speed almost equal to the Unicorn Gundam in Unicorn mode but not close. The color of wings is metallic silver, along with the cannons, the entire remaining pack is blue, and with the light panels is the same color as the original X Gundam.**

 **Magna Convoy: Equipped with the Magna Overload Launcher cannons, this was inspired by Optimus Prime's power link with Overload in TF: Armada as such the appearance of the cannon pack is based on Overload power-linked with Optimus Prime and utilized the GN Drive to power it up. The cannons themselves are 2 modified Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher but more streamlined and smaller and are attached to the backpack and slung over the shoulders. Along with the cannons is 2 x GN Bazooka; the pack possess the same power output and firepower as the Seravee and can perform similar attacks as well.**

 **● Apex Convoy: (armor pack) this variant is based on God Ginrai from the Transformers G1 Japanese Continuity, Transformers: Super-God Masterforce with some minor alteration to make it more suit it for a Gundam. The armaments includes an armor attachments into the legs, arms, and chest, along with a flight pack, the armaments also has weapon attachments to those protections such as a 2x double-barrel beam cannons on the legs; 2x built in boosters into the arm attachment that double as a beam sabers and beam guns (kinda like Iron Man's repulsors). 2 x Tachyon Jericho Missile Launchers mounted on the Flight back pack the missiles contains an addition 16 micro-missiles in each one, (like the Jericho missiles from Iron Man and the missiles used in Gundam 00). Once the missiles are used up, the launchers become railguns, which shoots out electromagnetic projectiles. Along with that are 2x Beam rifles.**  
 **Note: This Variant can also allow the MS to break Earth's atmosphere on its own, though the fuel in the pack is only enough to break atmosphere, if some spare it would be used to increase speed for the suit.**

 **● Victory Star Convoy: This armor was inspired by Victory Saber (Star Saber + Victory Leo) from Transformers: Victory, the armor was designed mostly for close quarter with combat based on or similar to the "Justice" Gundam. The armor includes a big flight wing pack armed with a pair of beam cannons, a pair of leg attachments with a mini turret gun on both legs. A retractable High Frequency Plasma-straight sword (the appearance is a mixture of Star Saber's "Saber Blade" and the Bael Gundam's "Bael Sword") that are sheathed in the backpack unit and has an anti-beam coating on it. The standard armaments are the beam rifle and the shield, along with an optional superconductor beam cannon which is almost the size of a bazooka which can either be hold like a bazooka or held by two-handed, the rifle two settings single shot or rapid fire.**  
 **Note: This unit is designed to increase the mobility of the suit as well as the maneuverability, acceleration and an enhanced traveling range in space greater that the GINN HMT and HMT II and equal to the Freedom.**

 **● Wingblade Convoy: This variant is the suit's Aile Striker/Force Silhouette pack; this pack is a smaller down-scale version of the Apex armor with just the backpack unit with 2 small beam cannons on it; this was inspired by the flight unit used by Optimus Prime in Transformers: Animated. This form has two optional weapons used for melee combat, one of them is a plasma-based version of a heat axe that has a booster on the end of the ax to increase the striking force of the axe, and the handle can extend into a pole-arm to have a greater reach. While the normal mode can be used as a tomahawk and easier carry around when not used and stored on the back waist (based on Optimus Prime: Animated ver.'s ion axe). The second is the Magnus Hammer, which looks like a futuristic, high tech, pole-arm version of Thor's hammer. This hammer not only packs a wallop with enough force to tear down mobile suits and destroy a small field, it also fires off a static electrical discharge that can fry any mobile suits' systems as well anything in a 1 km radius if needed when slam into the ground, and when it is not used the handle can fold up, and the hammer can be stored on the back of the flight pack.**

 **Paladin Convoy: This variant is overall is the same but the backpack, is built for high speed and take on the appearance to Voltron's wings/thrusters from Voltron Legendary Defenders, using the Sinaju's and Bael Gundam's thruster as a based. When equipped, the backpack would increase the speed of the Gundam to the point of rivaling the Sinanju and can further boost its speed with the built-in ion boosters. The armaments include 2x Electromagnetic Cannon, one in each thruster. They are fired from the top aperture on the side of the wings. 2x customized retractable Bael swords that are outfitted as High-Frequency Plasma Blades that can cut through almost anything and engulf the entire blade in high intense plasma; Both of these swords of placed in an additional blade holders on each of the Gundam's lower leg hard points. 2x small high-frequency blade daggers appearance is that of a trench knife, uses a blue color version of the Shiguru Blade from the Age-1 Sparrow Gundam. They are stored on a special holsters attachment in the rear skirt armor. The beam rifle and shield are still used with this pack.**  
 **o Special Features: the wings can be deployed to form a shield that can withstand the blast of any attacks. In addition, the wings can transform into a more feather-like wings (see Black Lion (legendary Defenders) to get a better look). The feathers are small GN blade bits that are deployed to take out multiple enemies and form a GN field/shield, 4 on each wings. When the bits are not deployed, at high speed and produce Blue Aura Field similar to the G14X31Z "Screaming Nimbus", the Gundam can destroy a handful of the enemy MS/Gunpla in one pass.**

 **● Galaxy Convoy: Appearance based on Optimus Prime's Super mode from TF: Cybertron. This armor is equipped with a custom cannons that are based on the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle only when there are multiple targets or one big target like a colony or station. When the buster cannon mode is not in use, the cannons can fire as a GN Bazooka IIs (specifically the Raphael Gundam's GN Bazooka) and can be adjusted for rapid fire or for high power shots, while GN cannons are attached on the side of both legs. Six missiles tubes on the backpack unit, while the 3 disk shaped objects on each of the wings are "planet defensors" emitters, that can form up an energy shield that able to repel just about any attack, even from the buster rifle of Wing Gundam Zero Without the need to deploy the disks but after period of powerful shots against the planet defensors, can cause them to be weakened and lose their power to produce an energy shield.**  
 **o Sonic Wing Mode: the form is a sub-variant of the Galaxy armor; the pack itself is a remote flyer similar to the Strike Rouge, Build Strike and the Impulse; with the maneuverability and speed of a Variable Fighter from Macross Frontier. This back resembles to a heavily arms A-10 Thunderbolt, or in this case Wing Saber. When in this form, the Suit disengage the main backpack unit of the Galaxy, the Sonic wing pack would disengage some parts to form the backpack wings, an additional chest plate and 2x single missile launchers on the legs, along with missile launchers on the wings. Along with the missiles are 2x Five-barrel beam Gatling guns mount over the shoulder with the output of a UC era beam Gatling guns during UC 96, 2x collapsible 9.1m anti-ship swords, and high particle cannon that shoots from the cockpit head of the flyer that split open. This pack allows the suit travel fast as Epyon or even faster that it leaves an after-image and can out speed the Freedom to the point of super-sonic speed. This Pack is pretty much inspired by Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode and the IWSP. The pack can also operate similar to the AIF-9V (V-9) Ghost fighters from Macross Frontier and like the Seravee II, can transform in a hybrid version of Wing Saber (Cybertron Version) and a Variable Fighter Gerwalk mode.**

 **Note: All of the Armor and packs are equip with a special filter thrusters that are designed to mask the GN particle trails making it look like any other thrusters you see on Mobile Suits**

 **Secondary Unit:**

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number: MSN-001C-Kai**

 **Namesake: Command Shiki-Kai**

 **Unit Type: Custom General-purpose unit.**

 **Power plant: GN Drive and Minovsky-Ultracompact Fusion Reactor**

 **Cockpit: panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit, with a 360-degree view and a bio-sensor with holograms monitors and systems.**

 **Colors: Delta-Plus Gundam's color in the OVA.**

 **Appearance:**  
 **A Custom version of the Hyaku-Shiki, with elements from Cherudim SAGA Gundam and the Delta Plus in terms of body frame, with the exception of the head unit being a hybrid of the Mega-shiki's head and Optimus Prime's Head and face from the first three Bayformer films. Meaning the faceplate is a bit edger similar to Optimus along with his side head "fins/ears" antenna (Clavicle Antenna). This doubles as a communication receivers that allow it to work in any communication interferences such as Minovsky effects, GN Particles interferences and N-Jammers; it can also shield the sensors from external interference like radar and electromagnetic waves. The antenna also helps control the GN Particles. The Shiki, retains its Image Directive Encode (IDE) system sensor on the left side of its head and on top of the visor is the Head Mounted Precision Targeting System visor, which is an improved and similar appearance to the RGM-89De Jegan [ECOAS Type]-Conrad.**

 **The legs remains the same, except with armor plating covering up the exposed area of the legs to the point it look like any other EF mobile suits or Gundams, attached to the calf of the legs are leg boosters similar to the ones on the RX-80PR Pale Rider, it also doubles as a hidden holster for the beam pistols. Secondary GN thrusters are included in the rear legs to increase speed and mobility. The knee hard points on both legs are fitted to carry GN Submachine Guns on each leg. The most of the entire frame have GN condensers added throughout the frame as well as the shoulder armors with the shoulder armors. The visor itself is still black but with blue optics behind it**

 **The armor skirt remains the same, with the side skirts being a mixture of the original and the Cherubim SAGA's, with holsters similar to the Dynames' and the SAGA's, but slightly small and opens up backwards instead of forward. The Forearms of the suit are that of the Mega Shiki but the two small attachments but with shield generators similar in appearance with the Strike Freedom's MX2200 Beam Shield Generator. The torso has been given more armor for more protection to the cockpit and it is a mixture of both the Delta-Plus and the Cherubim SAGA's torso, and the backpack remains the same for the Command Shiki but the backpack thrusters had been modified to incorporate GN thrusters and can be switch to its Tesla Drive thrusters. Also, the wing binders is that of the Mega Shiki minus the beam sabers with the empty slot/rack modified to hold rifles The shoulders are a cross between the Delta-Plus's original shoulder, and the Cherubim; meaning the shoulders can be used as a mount to store rifles if needed. On the right shoulder, it has the insignia of Londo Bell, and on the left shoulder shows the Order of the Black Knights Insignia, but in a more government-like fashion, in a middle of a circle with words circling it (Special Weapons for Operations and Reconnaissance Division) along with a small shield attached to it.**

 **Armaments:**  
 **• The "Lawgiver-SS" beam pistol x 2: The pistol is based on the actual Lawgiver Mark II that appeared the Sylvester Stallone version of "Judge Dredd (1995)" movie. Same function/modes/rounds as the original, the firing output and firing rate have been increase by x2 of the original design. This include:**  
 **o Rapid fire: Which the pistol fires at an automatic rate.**  
 **o Armor Piercing: As the name implied it, shoot rounds that penetrate armor such as MS armors, phase shift armor, Luna titanium, neo titanium, laminated armor, etc., and can destroy enemy weapons.**  
 **o Grenade - Demolition rounds for any target. it also include a flash grenade**  
 **o Signal Flares**  
 **o Double Shot or the Double Whammy: with an additional barrel underneath the main one, it allows the suit to fire two blasts at the same time at 2 targets.**  
 **When not in use, it is stored both pistol in the rear armor skirt of the suit and when it needed to reload the rounds, the magazines are found in the pouch.**

 **• The "Lawgiver -KU" beam pistol x2: based on the Lawgiver mk. II in the Karl Urban's "Dredd (2012)". The Pistol is a slight bigger than the SS and the magazines are stored in both the grip and before the trigger including better firing rate than the SS. It also has three separate high-capacity magazines housing separate kinds of ammunition simultaneously. The firing output and firing rate has been increase by x2 of the original design Aside from the beam rounds it includes:**  
 **o AP (Armor Piercing)**  
 **o INC (Incendiary)-Operates like a flare, bursts in mid-air and ignites what it comes into contacts with.**  
 **o HI-EX (High Explosive)-A grenade or demolition round capable of blowing a hole through reinforced armor, hulls and others**  
 **o Hotshot-A superheated round, retaining high temperatures for a short time after impact, possibly based on thermite.**  
 **When not used it is stored in the hidden holster component of the Pale Rider-like leg booster that opens up Robo-Cop Style.**  
 **Note: additional ammunition magazine are stored in the weapon pouches on the side skirt armor.**

 **• MZM "Aran" Beam pistol x2: the design is similar to Samus Aran's Paralyzer from Metroid, but it fires the usual beam energy, though it had the charge shot, when charged it fires a beam shot that at least twice the output of a regular beam rifle. When engage in CQC, the pistol shift into a handle releases a beam sword that is coming out of the tip of the gun, and when needed to take out multiple targets it can be used as a beam whip. It is stored in the holsters mounted on the hips.**

 **• Beam SC-20K M.A.W.S (Modular Assault Weapons System) rifle: A customized mobile suit variation of the Splinter Cell games' SC-20K M.A.W.S with the same appearance, using both the Cherudim SAGA's GN submachine gun and the Jesta Cannon's beam rifle as a base for it. This rifle has a high rate of firing as well as both standard and burst mode, and like the MAWS it can change to a different mode for any situation, it has a mecha-shift function like in RWBY where the rifle can change any modular modes the pilot wants. The modes include:**  
 **o Launcher Mode: where a grenade launcher is mount under the SC-20K's barrel, that shoots high explosive grenades that explode on contact. The grenades has**  
 **§A MS modified version of the Sticky Shocker, when comes to contact with an MS or ship it sends out an electrical discharge that temporarily short-circuit their system and disabling them in the process giving enough time to escape or destroy the target unless the said target manage do a hard reboot in time.**  
 **§An EMP grenade.**  
 **§Frag Grenades**  
 **§smoke grenades: to bind the enemy of their sensors and visual doubles as anti-particle field,**  
 **§sticky grenades: that magnetically latched to any surface of the intended target and can be detonated from a safe distance and if not it can detonate on its own at a certain amount of time and can be used for traps, demolition and sabotage.**  
 **This attachment can be fired silently.**  
 **o Shotgun Mode: Semi-automatic tandem under-barrel shotguns that carry 7 rounds of Anti-MS rounds ammunition, used for close quarters and when out of ammo, it can be reloaded. The rounds are also powerful enough to penetrate hardcover and make some dent on armor hulls of a MS.**  
 **o Sniper Mode: This mode turns the front end of the assault rifle into a slightly large and longer barrel that dramatically increases the range of the rifle to hit long distance targets with high precision. It includes a 6× magnified electronically-assisted telescopic sight along, but with a 1.5–3.5× zoom magnification. The sniper shoots a DODS rounds and the firing output is at least 1.5 times that the output of the Sinanju and to increase the firing range the barrel can extend even further with a secondary barrel in the primary barrel to the point of a proper sniper rifle. The rifle can also fire 9 high velocity armor piercing rounds that can pierce even the toughest armor and fired silently.**

 **When not in use, it is store on the mount of the right shoulder of the suit of on the right wing binder if needed.**

 **Note: in addition, the rifle comes with an extendable grip at the butt of the rifle and an ergonomic/fore-grips for a steady holding and better grip for the rifle respectively and as well as reducing recoils and provide better accuracy.**

 **• 2x GN Submachine Gun: mounted on the legs or on the wing binders pointing downward.**

 **• 2x Progressive high-frequency heat knife: it is a combat knife that is stored in the hidden components of the shoulders, that not only super-heated to cut through the armor of the enemy's unit easily. The Knife also vibrates at an extremely high frequency, increasing its cutting sharpness to the point that it can cleave the matter of a target object at a molecular level. The blade also has an anti-beam coating. It can pass through beam shields, positron reflectors and a GN field.**

 **• 1x GN Sniper Rifle II (Gundam Cherubim): Same but the crystal scope is replaced with a regular target scope.**  
 **• 2x Beam Saber: the blade is colored blue and both are stored in the forearm of the suit.**  
 **• 60mm Vulcan Guns: Pair of the guns that are mounted on the head.**  
 **• Small GN Shield (Cherubim SAGA): The functions remains the same such as the middle crystal contain sensors for enemy detection, and produced a small GN field for a short amount of time. The shield can be expanded similar to the Impulse's MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield when required. The shield is mounted on the left shoulder or hand carried.**  
 **• Shield Generator (F91): the appearance is similar to the actual MX2200 Beam Shield Generator that is mounted on the forearms.**  
 **• 2x High-Frequency Plasma Sword: this sword is retractable that is stored underneath the shield generators when not used. The sword takes on the appearance of a double edge sword, it vibrates on a high frequency level that it could cut through any type of armor with ease and both swords can emit super-heated plasma that it increases the cutting power of the swords and has anti-beam coatings.**  
 **o Whip mode: in which the swords can be used as a whip and the movements are controlled via electronic signals.**

 **• AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka (optional)**

 **• Weapons Rack: Similar to RX-79 [G] Gundam Ground Type weapons rack, it is attached to the back of the Command Shiki, the rack carries a variety of armaments and ammunitions when need.**

 **• 2 x Plasma Barrage Cannons: the guns fire a 6-shot burst and has a high firing rate of a sub-machine guns and can be for both mid and short range battle. Slightly based on the Barrage Cannons used by Optimus Prime in the Bayformers movies, it is stored on the wing binders or in the Weapons rack.**

 **• 2 x High frequency Spike Knuckles: they deployed from both forearms that vibrates on a high frequency that it could punch through any type of armor and are used in close quarter combat.**

 **Special equipment: Thermo Optic Camouflage (GiTS: Stand Alone Complex), adaptive camouflage (Based on the Variable Phase-shift armor), AI assistant, and a Tesla Drive (super robot wars original generation). It also includes anti-beam coating, and EXAM system.**  
 **• Thermo Optical Camouflage: It is an active stealth system which projects ambient conditions of the opposing side, thus rendering the masked object transparent by transmission. It also enables the suit to blend in with the environment, making it near-invisible across all visible spectrum and thermal imaging. The system is also capable of operating in highly illuminated environment.**  
 **• Adaptive camouflage: the system is kinda based on the Variable phase shift armor where the suit can change its color scheme in order to blend into the environment its currently in like for jungle, desert or arctic. It's pretty much like how the military in real life wear different BDU to wherever they are deployed at.**  
 **• Trans-Am System: The function remained the same however, with the Plavsky particles the time limit of the system is twice longer than with the GN Drives.**  
 **• AI Assistant (Tachikoma): Tachikoma is an AI based on the Tachikoma for the Ghost in the Shell series with the same personality, and acts as the Haro (Anno Domini) in the roles of assisting in piloting a Gundam, calibrate systems, repair, network communications, and making certain independent judgments. The Tachikoma can also hack into to other systems such as mainframes, communications and sensors as well as assisting in creating fake IDs and leave no trace. Tachikoma can transfer itself to any terminal via wireless communication either the mobile suit or from the GP base and can transfer to any of Koji's suit and take control/autopilot either suits if the pilot is injured or unconscious including if he needs to transfer to a new suit in battle.**  
 **• Tesla Drive: this boost equipment allows the unit or any ground base unit to achieve flight status without the need of additional equipment it can allows the suit to hover of a body of water aka the ocean as if it were water skiing. This drive is used as secondary propulsion should the unit were to go into Trans-Am.**  
 **• EXAM System: a system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes and increase and improves the performance of the suit.**  
 **• Head Mounted Precision Targeting System visor: similar to the one by the Jegan ECOAS type-Conrad used, the original features remains the same with additional features such as a zoom-in functions; Multi-Vision functions which includes Night Vision, Thermal/Infrared Vision, Electromagnetic Field (EMF) Vision that allows him to see through any interference such as N-Jammers, Minovsky effects, and GN particles. The Electronically Enhanced Vision (EEV), allows the suit to scan for anything in the area that stands outs, such as explosives, landmines or traces of unknown particles such as GN particles, Minovsky particles, and Mirage Colloid. High frequency sonar visions that, "sonic pulses, combined with an advanced AI controller, that penetrate through objects and walls to provide an enhanced visual representation of the engagement zone" Splinter Cell Wiki: Sonar Goggles). Ambient Sonar: Utilizes ambient noise between sonar pulses to continue to track targets specifically stealth type MS. High Frequency: Decreases the delay between sonar pulses, and decreases movement distortion. It also includes the Search eyes that collects and gives accurate data and high probability predictions of weak points that would allow extremely sharp precision.**

 **• Armor: Gundanium Alloy (After Colony version), Nano laminated armor.**

 **Variation:**  
 **• Command Shiki Full Armor Thunderbolt – GN Variation: this variant is based on the FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.), but more to the point the entire full armor has been modified to be installed onto the Command Shiki. This Heavily armed and armored Shiki combines heavy firepower and durability with high maneuverability from the added backpack. Many additional equipment are given to achieve its high combat performance, added equipment such as the external fuel tank and missile could be also used as decoys outside its original purpose, other equipment includes 4 shield and rubber joint cover to protect the suit body from asteroid debris, its main weapon include a twin barrel beam rifle, a GN beam cannon, cluster missile launcher located in the backpack, a handheld missile pod, and missile launchers around part of the body excluding the waist skirt armor. The full armor can be detached when none of the unit's current equipment is no longer operational or damaged beyond use. The Full Armor can emit a wide GN field to protect itself and can go into Trans-Am.**

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **There is only three slots for Female OCs.**

 **Don't forget to create your own OC for a chance to become one of the division leaders in this story, follow the template on my profile or go to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **If you are interested in a Fate crossover with Gundam that involves a Holy Grail War in the Universal Century Era of Gundam, please go check out my currently one-shot story called Fate Century.**


	7. C

**Hello people, this SignalHunter again and today this chapter will be a type of sneak peek or intermission for what BLADE will be facing. This won't spoil the story that much, only give sneak peeks of certain bosses or enemies the group will face in the upcoming chapters (Once this story is going that is.) and to make something to entertain you when I continue to wait for more OCs. I actually gotten some good news, I received another OC and it will be the last male OC, so if you want to submit an OC for a division in BLADE, it's got to be female. 3 slots for them, so take your time and work hard on your OC for a chance to get a spot. Anyways, onto the preview for "C".**

 **I do not own anything except for my OC and his custom model along with any custom units that appear in this chapter.**

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

It was pitch black for anyone to point out where this place was, but that didn't matter as a human-sized figure walks around. This person pulls out something which is revealed to be a GP Base it glows red as it plays a message log.

 **C: Are the preparations complete?**

 **Nine: Indeed they are, you remember the mission?**

 **C: Infiltrate the system and take out any unlucky Builders in it along with the Mocks.**

 **Nine: Correct, just remember we are not destroying the Battle Arena; we need to keep it operational and allow it to send in the "package".**

 **C: Roger that, are the others ready to deploy?**

 **Nine: Just contacted them, they know what to do, now go do your job.**

The log ends there as a garage door is heard opening. It was nighttime outside, but the figure was in a large red jacket with a hood covering the head and face as the person begin to walk out. Several more people in different colored jackets were also walking out with the red jacket person. It was relatively quiet outside with very few onlookers on site. The small group's destination was a large convention center that was designed for large scale Model Battles and events. The center was currently being used by PPSE for testing the new Battle Arenas in preparation for an "event". Several police were watching the perimeter as one officer noticed the group and heads to stop their advance.

"Hold it right there, you aren't supposed to be here, turn around right now." The officer said with a stern face before a bullet enters his forehead as he looked in shock before falling down and dies.

The jackets come off as the unknown figures are revealed to be what seems to be soldiers wearing combat suits made for espionage or infiltration with a light Kevlar vest and they had double filtered gas masks with tri-optic night vision goggles and they were glowing blue, but can be only seen by them. The leader was wearing a similar suit, but the night vision goggles were only a double optic and their barrels seem a bit longer than normal. **(Think Spectre from Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City.)** The leader was holding a suppressed Glock 17 as it arms itself with a better weapon, which was a suppressed MP5. The leader motions a gesture to the others as they were armed with either suppressed P90s or MP5s to move out. It was a platoon size of 50 as most of them split off into groups of 2 or 3 each. Some of these agents were carrying a sort of briefcase as they open them up. The contents were fixed on and they appear to be a type of jammer as once they were activated, they emitted an irritating noise as nearby, a guard was about to check in with his pager, but couldn't as it emitted that same irritating noise before he found a bullet to his head. The group manages to find several entrances into the convention center through the roof and vents.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, Inside the convention center]**

At the heart of the convention center was a large Battle Arena that was possibly bigger than the one used in 7th Gunpla World Championship. Several PPSE scientists along with test pilots were working on the system when they are given the all clear.

 **Model Battle: Start Up**

 **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal**

The Battle Arena hums to life as the Plavsky Particles begin to form the stage as the test pilots were heading to their pods in a different room. The scientists turn off the Quasi-Personality AI since it was just for testing. The test pilots fully entered their pods as they put on their VR gear and begin to link. Several more PPSE scientists were watching from an observation room above as the test begins.

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Former Chinese Shanghai**

Several machines start up as their joints are heard moving. The machines start walk as a large hangar bay door opens, showing some light in the dark place. The now lighted room shows a 5-MS squad that consisted of a GM Custom in AEUG designs, was painted grey, and was equipped with an energy shield similar to what the Jackals use in Halo with a standard hyper bazooka from the original Gundam. The second machine was an F-22A Raptor TSF from the Muv Luv Alternative series that was painted white and is armed with a standard loadout for most Japanese TSFs with the exception of a few shoulder mounted weapons that includes a small railgun and missile box and sonic knives replacing the standard knife. The third unit was the Gareth Knightmare from Code Geass that has its arm mounted Hadron Cannons moved to the chest and was holding a spear and a large shield. The forth was an unmodified GM Cannon II White Coral. The fifth one was a Ghost Jegan F that retains the paint job and is equipped with a modified version of the Stark Jegan armor that uses twin railguns instead of missiles.

"All systems green, are we clear to launch?" The pilot of the GM Custom, who was female, asked.

"All set, the Hi-Mocks are ready to deploy too." A scientist said over the comns.

The GM Custom gets on a linear catapult as the other machines behind it follow. The screen gives the all clear as all 5 units are launched out of the hangar. The hangar is revealed to be part of the Clop-Class Light Cruiser in Unicorn colors as on both sides of it are an Irish-Class Battleship and an Arms Fort Giga Base on the waters of the former city. A group of 7 Garuda-Class fly above the small fleet as their back door opens. Several Hi-Mocks walk out of the doors and begin their descent as all of them were equipped with standard beam rifle and shields along with the addition of a beam saber and a chaingun on the left back shoulder. A total of 250 Hi-Mocks were deployed, making it a full Company. The Hi-Mocks land as the hovered on the water, slowly following the Giga Bases along with the slow moving airborne fleet. Meanwhile, the PPSE team was awaiting instructions on the roof of a former skyscraper when they got the order.

"Alright, we will now commence the testing of...wait, hold on a moment, something's wrong, please ho…" The transmission cuts off as the pilots looked confused.

"What's going on? Why did the transmission cut off just like that?" The pilot of Ghost Jegan F, who was male, asked.

Before anyone could answer the pilot's question, the sky turns grey as the pilots receive error signs on their HUDs. The errors clear up as the pilots look in confusion at the new sky before a violet blur emerges from the clouds as it pierces through the lead Garuda as flames engulf it and crashes. The blur heads back into the air as the other Garudas open fire with their laser cannons, but they all miss as several red bullets rain down on one of the transports as the right wing was blown off as it crashes into another transport, causing a massive fireball as it crashes into the water. The flames still remain despite being on the water as the PPSE team takes battle positions. The unknown lands on a nearby building and it is revealed to be a Type-97 Fubuki from the Muv-Luv Alternative series with major modifications to it. The head was replaced with the EF-2000 Typhoon TSF head and was upgraded to have a head-sensor module similar to the Chinese TSFs on the eyes and the large fin on the back of the head was moved to the front and was converted into a type of horn with the mouth area having a set of razor sharp teeth. The body retains the slim look with the addition of twin CIWS on the upper torso. The arms got rid of those handles or whatever they were on the shoulders and were replaced with a type of generator with arm sheaths for knives, and the hands were wearing what seem to be gloves. The side waists were equipped with regular Slash Harkens from Code Geass while the Jump Unit on the back waist remains the same. The legs were replaced with the Type-00 legs with the opened feet along with the addition of thrusters on the back of the legs and roller backs of the soles of the feet. The back retains the weapon racks for the sword and gun, but they moved to the back of the shoulders to make way for a block-like part, possibly an ejection unit. The unit was painted in mostly black with silver lining and the lights and optics were glowing blood red and was spewing dark violet particles, indicating this unit was using a GN Drive Tau, but the drive is nowhere to be seen.

"Who the hell is that? Were we expecting another tester?" The pilot of the F-22A, who was female, asked.

"Most definitely not, stay away from that unit as of right now and send out the Hi-Mocks." The leader said as the team begins to slowly hover away from the newcomer.

"Now ain't that just plain rude? To ignore me and slowly back away to send in your dolls? Didn't your parents tell you about respecting your elders?" An unknown voice that sounded kinda old with a British Accent said through a hacked transmission to the pilots.

The leader was about to respond, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, 30 of the 250 Hi-Mocks suddenly fall apart into several pieces, showing clean cuts on their pieces, but the unknown model was still far away from the inbound Hi-Mocks. Once the Hi-Mocks get into firing range, they waste no time opening firing as they already processed the destruction of their allies and declared the unknown as an enemy. Several beams and bullets fly towards the unknown, who still refuses to move. The beams and bullets hit or miss as it creates a large smoke cloud that covers the unknown. The units stop shooting to see the effects, but even before they could process it, the unknown rushes out of the smoke and passes by the large army as 20 of them fall apart with clean cuts as several glints of light can be seen flashing around the TSF.

"Shit! He's coming right for us! Prepare for combat!" The leader shouts as the 2 long range units get on top of different buildings as the 3 melee ones prepare for combat.

The Hi-Mocks begin to chase the TSF, but they were too slow for the superior mobile unit as it reaches the PPSE team. The GM Cannon opens fire with its mega particle cannon along with the Ghost Jegan F as it fires its beam sniper rifle. The Giga Bases also join in with their long range cannons as they roar like thunder. The enemy suddenly stops and boosts upwards as the thrust produces waves on the water as the large shells and beams hit the ground, missing it completely. The Irish-class and Clop-class open fire with their beam weaponry, but they miss or can't even fire due to being on the blindsides. The TSF closes in as the ships lack CIWS with the Clop-class only having a few of them with missile launchers. The TSF gets underneath the light cruiser as it pulls out its Type-87 Assault Cannon and begins to open fire using the 36mm chaingun part. While in normal terms these bullets won't do that much damage to a spaceship, the bullets were red blurs, indicating that the gun was firing beams even though shells were flying out of the gun. The beams hit the underside as it penetrates the armor and goes through the bridge and the hanger as it explodes as the TSF fires the 120mm cannon part of its assault cannon as they slam into the bridge of both Irish-class as it goes into flames and crash into the water.

"Damn it. Control room, do you copy, I repeat do you copy?" The leader tries to contact the control room, but only gets static.

"It's no use, by now, they are probably all dead." The unknown said as the Giga Bases lose their main cannons as white glints pass right through them before exploding, taking the Arms Forts with them.

The unknown TSF suddenly dashes towards the long range units of the PPSE group as the melee ones try to intercept, but to only fail as the TSF's engines roared even louder, giving the unit even more speed. The Ghost Jegan F and GM Cannon double up on the target as the Jegan charges at the TSF while the GM Cannon prepares another shot from its mega particle cannon. The Jegan charges at the TSF while discarding its beam sniper rifle to pull out a beam saber and begins to shoot at its target with the twin railguns. The rounds hit the TSF, but the damage was negated by GN field that the unit generated using the generators on the shoulders. The Jegan swings its beam saber downwards at the attacker, but clashed with the attacker's own sword as it discards the assault cannon and begins to wield the sword with 2 hands. The Jegan pulls out another beam saber and begins to duel wield as it wildly slashes at the TSF which do no damage as the unit deflects each blow with efficiency. Having enough, the TSF fires its twin CIWS at the Jegan visor, breaking it and leaving the pilot blind before a blade found its way into the cockpit as the Jegan was destroyed. The GM Cannon fires its mega particle cannon at the unknown, but it wasn't there as when the shooter turned around, the TSF was right in front of it and even before it had time to react, Slash Harkens were lodged into the cockpit as they retract back to firing position.

"It's no use, you can't defeat me." The unknown taunts as the melee units arrive.

"Damn you!" The F-22A pilot shouts as the unit recklessly charges at the other TSF before the arms holding onto the sword and shield suddenly comes off as they were sliced into pieces.

The TSF suddenly boosts back as it fires its railguns and missiles, but those shots were useless as the unit's torso was sliced as the upper torso fell into the water. The GM Custom pilot hesitates to attack, but with the Gareth Knightmare the only ally left, they had no choice but to attack. The Gareth circles behind the Fubuki TSF as the GM Custom fires supporting shots with its hyper bazooka. The rounds were destroyed by an unknown glint of white as the Gareth strikes using its spear as it manages to land a hit on the Jump Unit. The TSF ejects the Jump Unit as it blasts backwards to hit the Gareth in the face, giving the Fubuki time to impale the unit with its knives as the Hadron Cannons overload and detonate the Knightmare. The GM Custom comes in and shield bashes the TSF, but when the unit lands, it receives a knife to the face as the pilot's cameras go dark.

"You were so close, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The unknown voice said as the pilot's cockpit explodes and everything goes black for her.

* * *

 **[Control Room]**

In the control room for the Battle Arena, several PPSE engineers were trying to forcefully shutdown the system, but to no success. The system was hacked as the OS screen showed a raven with red eyes facing right as red errors signs were plastered everywhere.

"Controls are not responding and it won't deactivate despite cutting the power!" An engineer shouted with fear on his face.

"Pilot signatures have disappeared and their vitals have flatlined!" Another engineer shouts as he shows a screen monitoring the test pilot's status as each of their portraits go read and their vital signs go blank.

The door leading into the room suddenly opens as the engineers turn to who opened it. Before anyone had time to react, several bullets enter the heads of each engineer as they drop dead. It is revealed to be the intruders as they had taken over the entire center. All security personal was terminated and the test pilots were KIA. The Battle Arena shutdowns as the Plavsky Particles go back into the arena. All the test pilot's models were all destroyed along with the wreckage of all the battleships and the Hi-Mocks; however, the Fubuki TSF was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **[Power Room]**

Inside the power room that used large generators to power the Battle Arena and everything else, was a small group of the intruders as they had a laptop opened that was playing a message log.

 **Nine: Excellent work taking out the targets.**

 **C: They were disappointing, not worth the time.**

 **Nine: That's like you, wanting to find strong enemies.**

 **C: Indeed, also, the "Package" has been sent and now awaiting your command.**

 **Nine: Excellent, however, it is not time to use it, we have confirmed another target.**

 **C: Understood, who would you like to send this time?**

 **Nine: Send in D, maybe we can convince this target.**

 **C: Understood and may I ask, who will he be fighting.**

 **Nine: Someone named Carl Zerris.**

* * *

 **[United Kingdom, London]**

Walking down the streets was a person with black hair, brown eyes and a typical Eurasian skin tone. He had grey cargo pants and was wearing a hoodie that had the Unicorn Gundam on the back. He had a satchel that was slightly opened to reveal its contents. The only contents that were inside the satchel was a model based on an RG unicorn without the backpack and consists of 2 exceed binders each held to the backpack by 3 arm segments. The arm segments hold a joint for the rifles to be stored. On the waist are 2 energy blades held on by magnets and the GN bits are stored on the underside of the binders. With a weapon looking like a claymore is stored in 2 pieces on each side of the backpack. The head minus the faceplate and V-fin, Body, and Shoulder Pads are black while the other parts are Grey, other than the soles of the feet which are also black. The V fin is silver and the eyes glow red. The Psychoframe is dark blue in color when NT-D is active. Each binder is black with grey sides. The energy blade hilts are silver and all energy blades and beam sabers are dark blue. The man looked rather carefree or calm as he walked down the street as several newspapers were flying around talking about the mysterious group attacking builders and PPSE.

* * *

 **There goes a trailer for one of the upcoming enemies for BLADE. It could be obvious who "C" is if you noticed how he fights and how he sounds like. If this chapter seemed short, it is because there wasn't much of story in this one other than upcoming enemy and new division commander for BLADE.**

 **You can choose these series unit designs if you are lost in creation.**

 **-Gundam (While original, try not to use it, already have 3 Gundam series unit with 2 of them combining a series.)**

 **-Super Robot (Like I said, no Super Robots.)**

 **-Xenoblade Chronicles X (Not recommended unless you know much about Xenoblade Chronicles X.)**

 **-Knights and Magic (Despite being a newcomer, it shows good mech design and weapons and I personally like the series.)**

 **-Frame Arms (Not much to say)**

 **-Armored Core (Mostly prefer 4 and 4 Answer generation, but you can use the older generations or the erm... V and Verdict Day generation.)**

 **-Aldnoah Zero (Mostly restricted to Terran units with a few selected Martian units, one of them being the one with the sword. No would be the first unit with that shield.)**

 **-Macross (Robotech for Americans)**

 **-Code Geass**

 **-Full Metal Panic**

 **-Zoids (Maybe difficult)**

 **-Eureka Seven (Know very little about it)**

* * *

 **Current Available Divisions leaders:**

 **-Curators (Surveys the hunting field and collect parts while making traps to catch enemies or wanted targets off guard)**

 **-Interceptors (Deals with weaker enemies on the hunting field and protect surveying divisions)**

 **-Prospectors (The best in part collecting, they can create mines on the hunting field and gain more parts from enemies than other divisions)**

 **There are only three slots for Female OCs.**

 **Don't forget to create your own OC for a chance to become one of the division leaders in this story, follow the template on my profile or go to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe a bits of advice, this is my first actual story after all.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **If you are interested in a Fate crossover with Gundam that involves a Holy Grail War in the Universal Century Era of Gundam, please go check out new story called Fate Century (Currently accepting OCs for the story.).**


End file.
